


3021

by Black_Pannther



Category: Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles Alternate Reality
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki suffers from an incurable heart disorder. His wealthy parents being unable to accept the fact that this is fatal, pays to have their son's body cryogenically frozen until a cure for this disorder can be found. Unfortunately when Jared's body is finally thawed out in the year 3021, his parents, his siblings and his friends are all long gone. How will he survive knowing that he is completely alone in this new universe filled with floating cars and moving sidewalks and nobody knows what physical contact is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Is not finished. I haven't rated this story yet because I don't know where it's going to take me. I will however, leave the decision up to you. Would you like for J2 to hook up somewhere in this story where it becomes rated mature or would you like to keep their relationship platonic making it a Gen category? Let me know because I aim to please.

"C'mon Jayman." Jeff bellows out as Jared's back is hunched forward, his mallet sized hands gripping his knees while gasping for breath. "Don't let a faulty ticker stop you from kicking my ass."

 

"I..." Jared pants out. "I c..." Before he could complete his sentence, his body collapsed to the concrete basket ball court. Head bouncing off the pavement.

 

'Shit.' Jeff leaped forward kneeling over his unconscious friend. With two fingers placed against the tender flesh of his friend's knew right against the pulse point hand ghosting against the side of his jaw outline. He gasped when he felt the heartbeat steady but weak. Frantically digging into his pocket, fumbling for his cell phone; finger tripping over each other for the three numbers that will save his friend's life. 911.

 

"911. What's your emergency?" Came the calm voice on the other line. "Yes, I need your help. My brother just collapsed. He has a rare heart disorder and he's barely even breathing." Jeff frantically explained. His own heart pounding like a sledge hammer. "Okay, calm down sir." Jeff wished that he could reach through the phone and strangle that damn operator for being so fucking calm. What is she? A fucking robot? "An ambulance will be on it's way but you need to give me your location." It's a wonder Jeff could think clearly enough to even remember where the hell they were at. "Okay." Came that same calm robot voice. "An ambulance will be there shortly."

 

Once the ambulance pulled to a stop on the basket ball court, a couple of EMTs jumped out of the cab, a long wheeled stretcher in hand. Both lifted Jared's unconscious body with apparent ease and; lied him quickly onto the stretcher. Before they could get started on wheeling him towards the ambulance, one of the EMTs hooked Jared onto a portable EKG machine, while the other placed an oxygen mask on Jared's face covering his nose and his mouth and; slid the strap of it behind the patient's head. Once they were finish with their precautionary preparations at lightening speed although everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to Jeff, The drover shift the gear into drive, turning the steering wheel ever so gently before pulling onto the road; the siren coming to life. Jeff noticed how all the cars within seeing distance pulled to the side of the road allowing the ambulance to pass. No matter how fast above the speed limit the ambulance would go, it didn't seem fast enough for Jeff. "Please don't die Jared." Jeff held his brother's hand tightly as if willing his energy, his life force into his brothers. His bottom lip quivering as he brought Jared's knuckles to his lips. "Don't you dare die on me. You hear? Because if you do, I am so kicking your ass little brother." Tears slowly dripped from Jeff's chin landing on the inside of Jared's wrists. Jeff brought his brother's hand to his cheek, using it to wipe away fast flowing tears. "You feel that little brother? Those tears are for you so don't you dare fucking die. You will live."

 

Once at the hospital, the ambulance screeched to a stop, before they were completely still, the back door flew open and 2 EMT workers grabbed the stretcher andset it on the ground but not gently. They were more concerned about saving this man's life than causing him any discomfort. A small price to pay. The sliding glass door right below the glowing sign that said 'EMERGENCY' hissed opening. Four orderlies and a heart specialist met them outside the door. The EMTs relinquished Jared to the orderlies & specialist. The specialist speaking in words he didn't understand but Jeff was sure that those words were meant to save Jared's life.

Jeff paced the floor in the waiting room like an expectant father. The more he thought about Jared, the faster he paced the carpet. The children playing at the small wooden table with the round wooden colorful beads that were attached to long, curved, wavy, skinny pieces of wood only to attach to the other side of the table where the beads could not be removed from their place. He listened to the sounds of the beads smacking against the other and the children laughing in delight. He tried to focus all of his attention on that in an effort to relax but his mind kept coming back to Jared causing the sound of the children's laughter to appear more tunneled and far away.

Jeff jumped to attention when his family came racing into the waiting room. "Anything on your brother?" His mother Sharon's watery voice was small & desperate.

 

He shook his head solemnly. "They haven't told me a damn thing and I've been waiting for thirty minutes.

 

His father Gerald quickly squeezed Jeff's hand letting go as soon as that little amount of comfort was shown. Gerald was never big on showing your emotions but he wasn't above showing his affection when it was needed and his wife, son's and his daughter Megan knew that he loved him. He was never ashamed to tell them. "They'll tell me." With that, he was gone but not without eyeshot.

 

Jeff didn't have to strain his ears much to hear his father enquire about his brother and the nurse tell him that a doctor would be with him shortly. His father gave a quick nod and a thank you then walked over to join his petrified family. Sitting next to his wife Sharon, he gently pulled her hands into his own, embracing his fingers around hers while she used another handkerchief to dab gently beneath her eyes.

Gerald and Sharon jumped up as Jeff and Megan snapped to attention while the doctor slowly approached them. Melancholy shadowing his features; a tell tale sign that the news wasn't good. Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki?"

 

"Yes," Gerald pulled Sharon forward along with him.

 

"I'm sorry, I wish there was a better way for me to put this, but there is extensive damage to your son's heart valve." "Can't you give him a heart transplant?" Sharon's fingers fluttered nervously to her mouth. "Mrs. Padalecki." The doctor shook his head solemnly at his distraught parents. "We told you that due to your son's rare heart disorder, we are lucky he made it to the age of 22. Right now, your son is so weak that for us to even attempt surgery of any kind, his body couldn't take it. He could go into cardiac arrest and his body will shut completely down. Right now, he is on life support. It is the only thing keeping him alive. I'm sorry Mr.and Mrs. Padalecki for your loss. Would you like to say your goodbyes?"

Tears streaking down her face, Sharon nearly collapsed onto the floor if it weren't for Jeff and Megan catching her before she landed, she would have been bruised.

"I'll do more than that." Their father hissed as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing frantically. "Hey Roger. Yes. It's time. My son is dying; they have him on life support. Think you could do it?" Great. Hurry up. Time is of the essence." Gerald joined his grief stricken family into his son's intensive care room. Sharon petting his hair as she cried words of love above him. Her fat tears falling from her cheeks wetting his forehead. "Sweetheart." Gerald gently wrapped his fingers around her delicate forearm. I just got done talking to a colleague of mine. Remember, we talked about this. When the time came, we would have him cryogenically frozen until they can find a cure for his condition."

 

"Oh I don't know." Sharon shook her head vigorously.

 

"It's that or he dies." Gerald's grip on her arm tightened causing her to wince. "I'm sorry." Gerald noticed the wince and pulled his hand back away from her arm. "This is the only way to save our son."

 

"Okay." She sneezed as she hiccupped a gasp of breath inward before finding herself enveloped in her husband's arms. "Oh, Sharon. You won't regret this. We won't have to say goodbye to him. We'll even visit him as often as you like and one day, when they find a cure for his condition... And I know they will, we will have our son back."

 

"Oh Gerald." She sobbed into her husband's shoulder clinging desperately to him.

 

"I know." he soothed as he gently rubbed circles in the small of his back. "if we don't do this, he is gone but if we go through with this, he will live. Once he is frozen, the damage will not progress any further because every thing in him will stop, the blood flow, his brain waves, even time will stop. We are saving him." Gerald knew that his wife was about to cave. He could tell by the stuttering breath of defeat that left her body and he smiled into her hair as he firmed his arms around her fragile body. "You won't regret it. Everything will be fine."

 

Sharon only managed to nod as a heavy sob shook her body. She had given her approval.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Ice Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightened Jared meets Jensen but Jensen is unaware on how to deal with the emotions that seem to be emanating from the ice man.

One thousand and five years later. The year is 3021. "I've found something." The archeologist student Tom Welling called out.

 

"What? another artifact?" His archeologist professor Jim Beaver walked over to stand by Tom.

 

"You could say that." Tom squatted above the glass tube that appeared to be 12 feet in length. Taking his small feather brush, he dusted off the glass of the tube. Both men gasped as they instinctively jumped back. "What do you suppose it is?" Tom breathed.

 

"It seems what we have here is a primitive being." Professor Beaver studied the object carefully.

 

"Is it dead like all the others?" Tom couldn't take his eyes off of this primitive being. A human male if biology serves him correctly.

 

"No." Jim leaned forward, nose touching the window of the tube before pulling back gesturing his index towards the top of the window where the number above it glowed, communicating how many years the being had been frozen. "You see these number's up here?" Not paying attention to the nod from his apprentice, "It shows that the inner seal of the cryogenic freezer hadn't been damaged. This being is alive. Come on, lets get this over to the hover craft so that we could study it." Jim signaled his colleagues to the cave that used to be a primitive science lap building from the year 2016 but was now a pile of rubble that crumbled beneath your feet. The other patients that were cryogenically frozen had long passed away when their building was blown to smithereens from extremist that accused scientists of playing God. Not allowing the body to naturally perish no matter if the patients were young or old. It was meant to be. All but one. He looked healthy.

 

"What do you suppose in wrong with him?" Tom asked leaning in to get a closer look at their human specimen.

 

"Not sure. "Jim shook his head. Let's just get this down to the lab. As the men lifted the Cryogenic freezer and was carrying it to the hover craft, the student wondered over to one of the other cryogenic freezers; taking is gloved hand as he wiped away years of caked dust from the window. his breath caught in his throat as he saw the skeletal remains, standing erect in the cryogenic freezers. The red, rectangular sign just above the deceased being where the numbers did not glow. He judged that the seal must have been broken in the explosion. He then looked up at an even row of cryogenic freezers. The next one, also a human but the window was severely cracked. All around him were more cryogenic freezers, some upside down, some lying face down, they were in complete disarray. Tom swallowed hard, It was like they were in a grave yard but here they could see the bodies and that was just plain eerie."TOM!" Jim called out causing his apprentice to jump. "C'mon. Hurry up before this specimen thaws out."

 

Tom abandoned his little grave yard tour and joined the other men in the hover craft. The driver pulled out the U shaped steering wheel of the hover craft causing it to gently lift from the ground floating to their destination.

 

Once they reached their destination, The men quickly got out of the cab and grabbed hold of the cryogenic freezer, lifting it with ease. One of the archeologist ran ahead of his team to retrieve a hover bed from a vacant room that housed 12 hover beds. Wrapping his fingers gently around one of the long, round, medal handles, he pushed the button on the hover bed & it began to float 3 feet from the white porcelain floor. "That'll make it easer." Then he dragged the hover bed. Without response, the other men hefted the cryogenic freezer to chin length before placing it gently on the hover bed. The hover bed bounced in place from the weight of the cryogenic freezer.The men held onto the hover bed, pulling it down the hall. The hover bed gently glided it's way down the hall as the men physically directed it towards its destination.

 

The men stopped outside the room at the left side of the end of the hall. "Wait. I thought there were only going to be scientists?" Jim inquired when he noticed that among the team of scientists was a doctor. This was the first. The doctor had dirty blond hair that stood up in spikes, beautiful soft, wide green eyes, full lips made for kissing, a pair of wire frames sat on his freckled nose. Freckles even dotted his cheeks. In the future, only doctors wore frames; not for seeing better but because each pair glasses, had small buttons on the frames. One of the buttons showed a person's X-rays without having a bunch of X ray machines taking up space in the room. Another button monitored the pulse and heart beat. Another button showed the temperature of a person's body. The tale tell signs if a person was running a fever. So much convenience in a pair of wire frames. Jensen even wore the glasses when he wasn't working. It showed that he was on call. If he wanted to see normally, there was also an off button. Jensen felt the wire frame made him look distinguished. "So what do we have here?" The corners of Jensen's eyes crinkled as a soft smile spread across his lips.

 

"It appears to be a human male sir." Nurse Misha Collins answered as if the appearance wasn't obvious.

 

"I know that." Jensen smiled tightly at his dark haired friend. "This is just what doctors say at the beginning of each new patient."

 

Misha made a silent O with his lips

 

. "Tom? You wanna take this?" Jim nudged his apprentice with his elbow. "Let's see what you've learned in class so far. This is your test."

 

Swallowing nervously, Tom scanned the patient with his eyes. "It appears to be a male of the early twenty first century, I would say in his early twenties. The only survivor from that time frame I might add as the other cryogenic freezers were damaged. Judging from the coloring of his lips, I would say that he was terminally ill & was on life support as you can tell from the abrasions around his lips that is where they kept the feeding tube."

 

Jensen nodded his approval. "I see you've been teaching him well Jim."

 

Jim blushed at the comment. "Perhaps it is the student who becomes the teacher and I the student."

 

"Ahh, Semantics." Jensen playfully waved him off at the false modesty his bearded friend showed him. "Okay, guys. I need you to clear the room so I could check this patient over."

 

Once the men cleared the room save for Jensen and Misha, the two men lifted the patient onto a chrome table before Jensen placed a silver heating blanket across Jared's body. "I just need to get him thawed enough so that I could stick this needle in his arm. I can't see anything wrong with him because he's frozen. None of his organs are function right now so they can't tell us why he is terminally ill."

 

"Then what?" Misha's question earned him a quizzical stare from the good doctor. "After we find out what is wrong with him," Misha continued as Jensen continued to stare at him. "Are you going to operate?"

 

"well... Yea..." Jensen huffed. What kind of stupid question was that? No, after the archeologist brought in a live man who was in a cryogenic frozen state, he was going to let him die after all that hard work. "I will be doing some surgery on him then hopefully get him incorporated in his new environment. It may take some time but he can adapt."

 

Misha frowned, concern etched into his features. "Are you sure? I mean, all of this, his surroundings, all of this may become to overwhelming for him. The results could be catastrophic.

"Okay. Ready." Jensen responded ignoring Misha's question all together. "Go grab yourself a pair of glasses out of that drawer." Jensen pointed at the off white drawers that was built inside the wall on the left side of the sliding door.

 

Unlike Jensen, a nurse had wire frames as well but was never on call, therefore the glasses were kept in the infirmary. Misha walked silently over to the drawers, punched in the code to the top drawer before it opened which a quiet 'hoosh,' sound. Retrieving the glasses, Mish pushed the button on the wall to close the drawer causing it to lock automatically. Once he placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose, he adjusted the button causing him to see everything around the room as normal but when looking at a human being, he was able to see the intestines, numbers within his Peripheral vision showing the blood pressure, how fast the blood is flowing, how fast the kidneys are contracting, filtering out bacteria's that reaches its vicinity, it also catalogs how many beats per hour the heart is producing. His glasses doing the very jobs that an MRI, EEG, EKG an X-Ray machine does. "Okay you ready?" Misha nodded the affirmative to Jensen's question. "Oh my God." Misha breathed as he saw the emissive damage to the heart valves.

 

"Exactly." Jensen responded. A pang of sympathy shot through him for the man that lie in a frozen state. "And his heart is corroded due to faulty valves. It looks like a suffered from a coronary arrest. That's why the medical professionals put him in a comatose state; because if they didn't, he would have already perished."

 

"So who do you think froze him?" Misha gently traced his index finger ghostly up & down the frozen man's upper arm. "There's a little heat emanating from this portion of his flesh." "He's still frozen."

 

Jensen took a laser scalpel and directed it evenly above the frozen man's heart. "You see? Part of his flesh has thawed out just enough for us to get a glimpse at what's under the hood. Now that we have located the problem, we can fix it." Then Jensen flipped the switch on the edge of the laser scalpel and a thick string of red light pierced its way into the frozen man's flesh repairing the valves in the process.

 

"In the twenty first century, only the rich could afford to freeze themselves and or their loved ones." At the same time the laser pointer cut through the heart, another switch was flipped sewing the organ back together. The corrosion slowly being repaired. "Back in that time, people were so afraid of dying or was so afraid of losing a loved one that they would spend a million dollars freezing them until a cure for their condition was found. Unfortunately for him, before a cure was found, the cryogenic lab was attached and destroyed by extremists. They felt that these people were playing God by prolonging their lives. Frankly, in my personal opinion, I just think they were jealous because they themselves couldn't afford to prolong their own lives. However, in blowing up the cryogenic lab, all of the cryogenic freezers were destroyed all but this one." Once his heart was cleaned of corrosion and the valves repaired, Jared's heart began to beat. Jensen pulled back, a satisfied smile spread across his lips. "We have success." "When will he wake up?" Misha stared at the patient in awe. "Once he completely thaws out but we have to let that happen almost on its own." Jensen explained as he punched the combination on the side of the bed and a drawer whooshed out. Placing the laser scalpel in its rightful place, Jensen hit another button for the drawer to close. "If we try to unfreeze him too fast, it could cause a shock to his system. That's why it needs to be gradual. That's why I stuck a needle in his arm. There is a heating solution that is entering his blood stream at a slow pace. If we let him thaw out completely on his own, then it would takes weeks, maybe months. Everything will thaw in due time. We just have to be patient." The corners of Jensen's mouth quirked up in an amused grin. "Pun intended."

 

That was a joke that completely flew over Misha's head.

 

"We need to work on your sense of humor." Jensen poked his friend playfully in the side causing Misha to slightly squirm.

 

 

The Thawing took 24 hours as Jensen expected. Now the wait for the patient to wake up on his own. While waiting for the patient to awaken, Jensen stood at his desk, flip a switch on the wall. A virtual key board lit up on the titanium desk and a virtual computer screen lit up on the entire wall above the desk. Jensen was working with expertise. Hitting key after key, pictures of humans from the 21st century flashed across the screen at an undefinable velocity. Then he typed in JARED PADALECKI because that was the name that came up as he scanned the patient with his wired frames. Seeing the circulatory system and the blood flowing slowly through the patient's body as he slowly thawed. The name of the patient appearing at the bottom of his glasses. Looking at his blood flowing was like taking a finger print or examining a dental record to identify the patient. The blood flow that had a certain DNA signature that identified the patient as Jared Padalecki.

Jared stirred, his breaths coming in quiet bursts. Eyeballs rolling beneath eyelids as if he were in REM sleep. Hearing the soft humming of the air-conditioned room, the muffled tapping on a desk as if the unidentified person was tapping on computer keys. He could hear short beeps of a computer. Jared couldn't understand it, he could breath, the pain was gone. Is he in heaven? A soft moan escaped Jared's lips almost involuntarily.

 

Abruptly the tapping and the short beeps stopped. Jared didn't know whether to open his eyes or play possum. What year was it? Was his family here or were they at home? Is the hospital going to contact his family once they find out he was awake? Jared could sense a presence standing above him. Could it be Jeff? Megan? His mom? His dad? The presence stood unmoving. He could feel the hot breath of that presence. If it was his family, they would have made some kind of sound already. Maybe even talked to him about the days current events. Since everyone knew that a comatose patient could hear you on a certain subconscious level but nobody was talking to him. He felt the weight of the figure leaning over him. A doctor? But where are the nurses? Why is the doctor so quiet? Something was a bit off. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed, the figure would leave so that he could finally assess what was going on in the privacy of his own room & mind.

 

"Easy now," Jared heard the figure soothe him. "Just relax. Don't be afraid to open your eyes. I'm not a demon."

 

Jared's eyes slowly blinked open, widening as he took in his surroundings. "Where?..." Jared's voice scratchy and dry from years of none use.

 

"Hold that thought." Jensen held up his index finger, before punching some code on the wall; a built in small rectangular table slowly lowered outward and a clear glass of water appeared from the hole behind the built in table. "Here." Jensen slid his hand behind Jared's head lifting him slowly while using his other hand to guide the water to his patient's thirsty lips. "Easy. Just take it nice and slow." The ice cold water soothed Jared's parched throat. He mentally savored the cool refreshing taste. "Okay." Jensen pulled the glass back after it was empty. "Better?"

 

Jared silently nodded before trying again. "Where am I?"

 

"You're on mars." Sometimes Jensen's humor got the better of him. When he saw an opportunity, he ran with it. It's the same sense of humor Misha said would get him into trouble one day that he couldn't get out of.

Jared's eyes lit up with horror. For a second, Jensen thought he was going to bolt at least judging from his pulse picking up. "I'm kidding. You're on earth. Sorry. Sometimes I tend to make jokes at the most inappropriate times." Noticing Jared's heartbeat was still racing, Jensen placed his hand gently on the taller man's shoulder. "Really, it was just a joke. You alright?"

 

Jared nodded the affirmative. Jensen pondered whether or not if he should tell his patient the year he was at. He reacted badly to being on mars and that was just a joke."When?"

 

"Pardon?" Jensen's eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown.

 

"I mean what year is this? Did they find a cure?"

 

"Yes." Jensen heaved a shuttering breath debating on whether or not he should be truthful about the other question with his patient. "Your in the year 3021."

 

Jared's reaction was unexpected. Actually, it was a doubtful reaction.

 

"I know you have every right to not believe me because of that Mars crap but this time I am telling you the truth. C'mon take a look around."

 

Jared's head rolled to the side as he scanned his surroundings. "It could be a military hospital or some kind of government hospital."

 

Jensen laughed. "You think you're that special that the government would want you at those what do you call it?.... Hospitals? You're special to me if that's any consolation but your family stuck you in a cryogenic freezer.

"Oh." Jared swallowed thickly, once again eyes scanning the room as if he needed to give himself a second opinion.

 

"A year after you were put in that cryogenic freezer." Jensen continued. The time for treading carefully has long past. "A bunch of extremists and protesters blew up the lab." Jensen paused in thought. "Or the protesters are the extremists." Shaking his head in an effort to mentally swat away his fleeting thoughts. "Anyway. These extremists, belonged to a religious group. They believed that everyone was playing God by not letting nature take its course. In freezing yourselves, you were stopping the circle of life so they blew up the lab. All the cryogenic freezers were buried underneath the debris. The other cryogenic freezers were damaged. You were the only survivor."

 

"My family?" Jared's voice hitched at the word family, inwardly clinching at the answer he knew was going to come but he just needed to hear it be said. "

 

"It's been one thousand and five years Jared. Your family is long gone. I'm sorry." Jared rolled over on his side facing away from Jensen. Arms tucked in protectively across his chest. "If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."

 

"Sure." Jensen's eyes drifted sadly to the floor as he fought against the impulse to hold this grieving man firmly against him. "Just know that we cured you so now you could live a long and happy life."

Once alone, Jared let his tears fall freely onto his pillow. His stomach quivering with each wet stuttering breath. His mallet sized hand folded into a claw as he clutched the pillow against his mouth to muffle out his crying.

 

Jensen stood outside the infirmary, staring sadly through the window at his patient who seemed to be sobbing.

 

"Hey Jenny." Misha bounced down the hall cheerfully when he noticed Jensen standing right outside the door. Misha's face fell as he drew closer. "What's wrong."

 

Jensen shrugged helplessly. "I broke him. I told him everything & I broke him."

 

"He's not completely broken Jensen." Misha soothed as he petted the good doctor's hair. "You can put him back together. You just need to give him some time. Now let's go in."

 

"But he said he wanted to be alone." Jensen protested as he looked once again through the window watching his distraught patient.

 

"And you gave him some time alone. Now, the reality of the situation probably sunk in. Now we go in & we help him cope."

 

Before Jensen could protest any further, Misha had already walked in ahead of him. The silent sound of Jared sobbing broke Jensen's heart. He had never dealt with anyone crying like this. His training didn't even prepare him for something like this. Hell, in the year 3021, depression didn't exist. Unfertilized eggs were tested for depression and any other mental illness or disabilities. They have learned long ago that a person's behavior was something that was born coded in their DNA. It had nothing to do with their environment as people had initially thought until the year 2099 when scientists debunked that notion when they found different types of criminal behavior coded in the DNA. Once they had ruled the cause, they started experimenting with unfertilized eggs. They knew not to experiment embryos even if they came from women that were already planning on getting an abortion or there would be many protester demanding the scientists to shut down their experiments causing a cure for mental illness, disabilities and criminal behaviors to never be found. In experimenting with unfertilized eggs, they had the women between the ages 18 and 25 to under go the experiments being paid handsomely for their troubles. Years of research and the scientists didn't find a cure but they found away to stop it in the genes. Using the women as paid Guinea Pigs. They found it all embedded in their DNA, they were able to splice their genes then fertilized their eggs. After many failed pregnancies, they had their first success. 23 year old woman from Southern California. Her job was to allow her egg to be fertilized after they spliced her DNA. Once she carried that baby to term. She delivered in their science lab.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three: A Step Towards The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Jared a history lesson on how their world came to be.

Once the baby was born, the mother was paid to move to the roughest part of Detroit Michigan and raise her baby to adult hood. Through the babies poor environmental living arrangements, the child thrived even in their failed educational system that society had long forgotten about surrendering it to the gangsters. They didn't leave the mother and child completely on their own; giving their dangerous environment, there was always someone watching and keeping the child safe unbeknownst to the child.

 

Some of the paid human Guinea Pigs were paid to give multiple births putting them in the same living arrangements.

 

Not only did the special children thrive but they surpassed all the students in their school and then going off to an ivy league college. The success rates of these experimental children were phenomenal. Once these children graduated college, they came back to the lab and took over the gene splicing. The experiments were over.Now the children of the future were going to save the world and that was how they came to live in the sophisticated world today.

 

The mothers, once their children became adults, they were finally allowed to move out of their rat & roach infested homes into a beautiful neighbor hood and houses that could be mistakes as mansions. Through the entire time they were raising their children, the government sent them monthly checks to take care of theirs and their children's living expenses until the end when they received the final payoff making them rich. Now, the human Guinea Pigs were carefully screened to make sure they didn't abuse the special children since technically, the children were government property and anyone caught hurting one of those children would end up in prison for the rest of their lives. The scientists that did the experiments received their funding from the government to do so. So any findings belonged to the government & because of all the research, experiments and successes, their world lived without crime, war, poverty & any other negativity that seemed to be blamed on their environment. Spouses were always faithful towards one another bec they got rid of the promiscuous gene.

Given the past history, Jensen could understand Jared's unhappiness. They lived in a perfect world and still he grieved. Jared was like a fish out of water. Completely out of his element; completely alone. Not only that but Jared still had his old genes. Something that hadn't been spliced and filtered so the mental depression was still intact. Such a travesty. Misha stared solemnly at Jensen. "Jenny, there is another reason I came down here."

 

"Yeah?" Jensen reached out to stroke his patient's hair."

 

"Yeah." Misha bit down on his bottom lip. "The elders upstairs want to know when you are going to have the patient ready for transfer?"

 

"WHAT?!" Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared's head and spun on Misha. "Where are they planning on taking him?" Misha averted his eyes shamefully to the floor. "Misha." Jensen gripped his friend's arm jerking it towards him. "

 

"To the historical zoo." Misha murmured. His grieve almost reflecting Jared's. Even in the future, empathy still existed.

 

"Unbelievable." Jensen let go of his friend's arm turning away from him. "He is not some animal. He is a human being. Did you tell them that?"

 

"Yes." Misha answered feeling a little defensive. "Of course I told them but you know how they are."

 

Jensen heaved a weary sigh. "This is wrong Misha. You know it is. He is a human being & he just woke up in a world he is unfamiliar with. This has already been such a shock to him; he needs time to adapt to his surroundings."

 

Both men were taken aback when Jared flipped over on his other side facing towards them. They completely forgotten about his presence. "We're sorry Jared but the elders gave us an order & when the elders speak, everyone listens." Misha felt bad for the poor guy. It was bad enough he is stuck in a year that his friend's & family didn't exist.

 

"I won't fight you." Came the small resigned voice of his grieving patient. "Just do it."

 

"No." Jensen shook his head vigorously. "I will fight for you. This isn't right." Then Jensen spun on Misha once again. "It's pretty bad when we live in such a cold and calculated world. At least in his time, people showed more compassion."

 

"I'm sorry Jensen." Misha shrugged helplessly. "I'm only the messenger. If you don't obey them, they will make you go through a surgical procedure that removes the rebellious gene & you will have the reputation of being an extremist rebel even after the surgery & you will forever be marked."

 

"They've never done that before." Jensen responded "Exactly Misha agreed. "You will be their first experiment and who knows how that could turn out. The procedure could disable you for life causing them to eradicate you because you will be imperfect so please let me take him upstairs?"

 

Before Jensen could respond, Jared spoke up. "Okay. I'll go. There is nothing else for me. Just take me." "But..." Jensen tried but Jared stopped him. "Just let me go."

 

"Okay then it's settled." Misha stepped forward to help Jared out of bed.

 

"Wait." Jensen held up his hand to stop Misha from taking his patient. "Jared Padalecki is still my patient so he will remain under my care and custody until I feel he is healthy enough to be released."

 

"How long do you think that will be?" Misha brought his hand down to his own side. "The elders will want to know."

 

"About a week." Jensen answered without hesitation. "And during that week, I will be running some extensive tests on him to make sure he is well enough to leave this room. He just woke up, he needs to adapt to his surrounding slowly or the consequences could be dire and all our efforts to save him will be fruitless. Just one week is all I ask then I will release him to their custody without protest."

Misha tapped the earpiece & listened carefully. "They elders said that they agree but only for one week, not a day more."

 

"Okay." Jensen nodded at his friend. Sometimes he could just kiss Misha but he is pretty sure that would make Tom jealous.

"I really should get going." Misha said, happy to no longer be taking the brunt of Jensen's angry words. "Tom has squid pasta waiting for me at home."

"Why can't you just eat regular spaghetti and meat balls like everybody else?" Jensen grimaced. Who ever created squid pasta should be banned from shopping and cooking forever. Oh right, That is one of Tom's creations The man was always an eccentric when it came to food. You would have thought that he was pregnant.

Misha stared at Jensen as if he suddenly grew three heads. "Don't ever let Tom catch you talking like that, he takes any negative comment about his cooking as a personal hit." Then he paused in consideration. "Perhaps if you joined us for dinner one night, you will not find such a dish as repulsive as you think."

"Maybe." Jensen empty promised. He had no real intention of EVER going over their place for dinner but he'll say what ever he has to, to pacify his dear old friend. Nothing personal, he just valued his health is all.

"I'll hold you to that." Misha winked and shot gunned Jensen with his index finger before walking out the sliding door.

Once Misha was gone, Jensen turned his attention back to his patient who was listening intently to the exchanges in conversation. "You must be famished." Jensen acknowledged Jared gripping his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

Jared nodded the affirmative. "Alrighty then, Jensen started punching buttons on the wall. "What's your pleasure? If you say squid pasta then I will have to send you to Misha." Jensen joked in hopes of earning himself a smile from Jared but was disappointed when that didn't happened. "Okay? How about a cheese burger and some fries? I don't see that angering your digestive track since you only been frozen, I see your stomach must have thawed out since you are ready to eat. So what's your pleasure?"

"Cheese burger and fries." Jared murmured before he started to squirm trying not to grab himself in the process. Face blushing at the shame about being too embarrassed to voice his bathroom needs.

After punching the buttons, Jensen turned to ask his patient if verners was a good beverage of choice when he noticed the tight expression on Jared's face, Cheeks flushed. His eyebrows lifted up in concern as he darted over to where his patient was sitting. "Jared? What's the matter buddy." Jensen started feeling his patient's forehead the old school way. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

 

"I have to." Then Jared began to pant as his eyes began to water with humiliation.

 

"What?" Jensen placed his hand gently on his patient's shoulder. "You have to what? Talk to me buddy."

 

"Pee." Jared averted his eyes to the floor. A soft smile spread across Jensen's cheeks and damn if his sense of humor didn't rear its ugly head once again. Shaking his head trying to keep a serious expression. "I don't know what to say buddy. Here in the future, we don't have toilets because we don't have a bladder or an anus." Seeing Jared's panic wasn't part of Jensen's goal of the day. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Here let me take you to the bathroom before you wet yourself."

 

He helped Jared down of the table. "Feel free to hold your uhm... self..." Jensen waved his hand back and forth in front of his patient's groin. "You know... If you feel it's the only way to keep your bladder contents in. I won't judge."

 

Jared hesitated before grabbing himself as Jensen walked him to the bathroom. The door automatically whooshed open. In it, everything was chrome. The toilet was your average 21st century toilet, with a toilet seat, Except that it didn't have a tank in the back of it. Everything seems to be computerized.

 

"When ever you are ready." Came the female computer voice. The sudden sound of that voice startled him before causing him to freeze up. Jared gasped when he noticed that he was involuntarily peeing. Lucky for him, he already had it whipped out and aimed at the toilet.

 

"You're urine is at 65 degrees." Offered the computer voice once again causing Jared to blush furiously. "It indicates that you recently had surgery on your heart which was a success. No further medical treatment is necessary."

 

"Uhm?... Thanks?" Jared said automatically forgetting that he was actually talking to a computer.

 

"You're welcome." Came the computer's response before water started pouring from the bathroom faucet. "Don't forget to use soap on your hands. It is sanitary."

 

Jared looked around as if sensing another presence in the room when it was just him and a computer voice. Jared placed his hands into the pouring water. "I had adjusted the water to 72 degrees room temperature."

 

"Uhm?... Thanks again." Jared really wanted to get out of that bathroom. That computer voice was making him feel rather uncomfortable.

 

"You're welcome again." The computer responded in that same monotone. "Jared Padalecki."

 

Okay, now that is too damn creepy. Jared thought to himself as he made haste to the bathroom door. The door whooshed open for him without hesitation. "Are you alright?" Jensen was waiting just outside the door incase his patients needed his assistance. "You didn't pee yourself before you made it to the commode did you?"

 

Jared blushed furiously at that before shaking his head in the negative. "No but this computer voice..."

 

"Sorry about that." Jensen interrupted. "I thought I turned off all the computer voices, I guess I missed one." Then Jensen's eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Sally. Say hi to our good friend Jared."

 

"I believe we have already met Jensen." The computer voice responded.

 

Still Jared felt a bit uncomfortable with it.

 

"But I will greet myself in a more appropriate manner. Hello Jared Padalecki."

 

Jared waved as if the computer voice could see him. "H-hi." His voice was toned with uncertainty.

 

"C'mon." Jensen smirked and jerked his head to the side." Let's eat. I would say before your food gets cold but Sally here keeps it a comforting warmth."

 

Jared hesitated before receiving a nod of encouragement from Jensen. Lifting his lips away from his teeth as he took a nibble the size of a speck of dust; Jared's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth burst with flavor from just that tiny little bite.

Jensen smiled softly as he watched his patient's expression. It was so endearing. "You would think that was real meat but it's not. It's all synthetic. Taste good don't it?"

Jared nodded the affirmative as he took a bigger bite. My God the flavors were so potent. It was better than any burger he's tasted. If Jensen wasn't here, Jared would have made a pig of himself.

 

"It's an interesting story actually." Jensen continued lost in thought. He always had an interest in science and history. Sometimes they both went hand in hand. It all started with the cloning of one sheep. Her name was dolly. This kind of cloning was called Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer."

 

Jared's confused expression encouraged Jensen to elaborate further on his science lesson. "A somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer is when they take an egg from one sheep, combined it with the DNA of another then planted them in the third sheep. The third sheep carried the clone to term. July 5th, 1996, the clone Dolly was born. Although she wasn't the first clone, she was the one that made the news. Many clones have been made from fish to cats, coyotes... This list goes on. Anyway, these were all experiments. I'm sure many experiments failed before success happened. In the year 2053, the U.S. government became very greedy. They bought the rights to the experiments. The scientists sold out on themselves and was paid handsomely. Soon the government was doing the cloning. They would buy some chickens, pigs & cows and started cloning them. Rather then waiting for them to grow up naturally, they would shoot them up with steroids to speed up their growth. They even cloned some roosters because people still like their eggs. Soon, people were eating cloned steroid injected animals and eggs. Then the government started making clones from other clones. In time, the flavors of the meat started to change. PETA started to investigate. They have always been extremists when it came to animals; talking about animal rights and nobody ever listened to them until one of the PETA members broke into a government building and stole their files on animal cloning. Then they made those record public. The Department of Aggriculture forced the government to shut it all down. Then experimenting with senthetic meat started and it became a success and it made our world more healthy. Cancer and other deseases becoming obsolete. It didn't cure cancer but it stopped more people from getting it. As the years grew on, there were less and less obese humans. That is how we got senthetic meat. You would never know the difference would you?"

 

Jared shook his head, eyes glued to Jensen as he chewed his synthetic cheeseburger eagerly.

 

"And." Jensen continued to educated Jared. "One of the major differences between synthetic meat and real meat is synthetic meat is healthier. Since the dawn of time, we were meant to be meat eaters; it was how we were made, carnivorous. Man lived off the land, vegetation and animal meat. Through out the years, man evolved, between Benjamin Franklin who invented electricity by tying a key to a kite and standing in the lightening to Alexander Grahm Bell who invented the first telephone. Oh I could go on for ever but those were only the beginnings of evolution. The word evolution used to be such a controversial issue with humans debunking the idea that we came from apes but I think Charles Darwin had it all wrong. I believe evolution exists but not in the way he tried to convince the world. No, we didn't evolve from apes, I'd say we mentally evolved from Adam and Eve. As the world got older, more people being born and with each new generation, comes a new idea from the regular telephone to the cellphone. I think the cellphone idea was created because of Gene Roddenberry's original Star Trek series. The man was a visionary. He had ideas of what the future should be like. All though there are no interspecies or aliens that we know of...

 

"But what does this have to do about meat?" Jared interrupted, mentally kicking himself for that little outburst. He is now in the future. What if there was a law against interrupting? What are the rules? That was a question he had to catalogue to ask Jensen later.

 

"Oh, sorry about that." Jensen blushed. "Sometimes when I start talking about past history, I guess I get a bit carried away. I just find it so fascinating. You lived part of that history. I am in awe by you." He noticed Jared blushing profusely. "Don't be embarrassed. It's an honor to be put that high on a pedestal. Okay... You asked me what all of this has to do with meat. It all starts with evolution. Since Ben Franklin discovered electricity, there was no limit to what man can accomplish. Just like the good inventions, there was also bad inventions; Man invented pesticides to keep the bugs and rodents from destroying their crops. Part of the pesticides were also weeds killers. So many people thought that they were good inventions and I suppose in some respects, they are but animals graze in the fields of pesticide treated grass and although those poisons may not have killed them, the animals that were to be eaten, would be taken out of the fields, killed by whatever means were necessary to get the job done proficiently, then sold to meat processing plants. A lot of the times the meat wasn't processed properly so the pesticides remained in them. Humans cooked them and ingested them through eating. Maybe by the time the animals were packaged and sold in stores, it weakened the poisons in them; so when it came to meat, it started with the animal ingesting pesticides while grazing in the fields, then shooting the animals with hormones to speed up growth development then the straw that broke the camel's back, cloning. After PETA involved themselves, man started experimenting with ingredients to create a meat like substance, something that would taste like meat but isn't. And now we have our synthetic meat and our people are much healthier because of it.

Jared swallowed the last of his fries, finishing it off with a huge, thick swallow of Sprite. "The fries are made from real potatoes though." Jensen nodded towards Jared's fries.

 

"Does every little thing have a long history behind it?" Jared asked, more of keeping his mind off his tragedy than his curiosity.

 

"Yep." Jensen stated proudly. "And I know every... One. Okay, you ready for a tour?"

 

"You mean leave this room?" Jared's heart began beating rapidly against his chest while beads of sweat glistened his forehead."

 

"Yes." Jensen's voice was soft with compassion. He strongly empathized for the poor lad who was over a thousand years older than him. "But it'll be fine. I'll stay with you the whole time. I won't leave your side. Now c'mon. Jensen lightly touched Jared's elbow.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: Meet The Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets the elders and the meeting is anything but happy.

Once they stepped out into the hallway, Jared felt the sudden impulse to bolt. Jensen sensing Jared's reaction, placed his hand gingerly on his shoulder. "Not going to leave you. Remember. "Jared was near hyperventilation as he saw the strange people around him. Jensen nudged Jared out of the way as they saw what he believed to be an orderly guiding a floating hover bed. "This hall is for the hover beds only. Lets step over here."

 

Jared followed in fearful silence. He gasped when he saw the moving floor. "It's like this everywhere." Jensen answer his unasked question. We have the moving floor to keep everyone at an even pace. Before this, everything was in chaos. People scattered & bumping into one another. Now when you step on the moving floor, you're not constantly getting pushed around by the crowd."

 

"But what if this wasn't the direction I was going?" Jared held onto the rail of the moving floor so he didn't loose his balance bruising his pride in the process.

 

"Then they'll have to take moving floor over there.Then Jensen pointed towards a moving floor that was sliding in a different direction. "The moving floor is like traffic and like traffic, everyone goes in a straight formation."

 

If only my family were here to see this. Jared though gloomily to himself. Jeff and Megan would lose their minds. Jared could only imagine how his family would react to seeing the future. They would love it. Why didn't they freeze themselves along with me? A gentle caress on Jared's cheek followed by the pad of a thumb dragging beneath his eye brought him out of his reverie. "You have a tear." Concern blanketed Jensen's features. "Are you alright? Do you want to go back?"

"No." Jared shrugged slightly embarrassed. "I mean, I miss my family. I wish they were here."

"I'm sorry Jared." Jensen placed his hand gently on his patient's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Something he had educated himself on the past, with not only the history on inventions but the history on romance, compassion, comfort. Something this new advanced generation seemed to have forgotten. Jensen felt in order to be a good doctor, he had to educate himself on compassion to help his patients feel more comfortable with him. Every good doctor needed good bed size manners. Not only did Jensen educate himself on romance, compassion and comfort, he felt it. He longed for the touch of another man for the first time. In this new advanced generation, your mate was chosen for you. The elders decided who was compatible to whom. Once it has been decided, the elders bring them in to wed them to one another but the elders didn't just decide who should get married to whom. The man and or woman would come to the elders and express their interest to mate and parent an offspring. A long interview would be taken, then they would be put on a short waiting list until a compatible mate of the opposite sex comes to the elders and then that interview would take place, recorded and put into the computer database then they would be contacted and scheduled for a pairing up ceremony and at that ceremony, comes the scheduling of their wedding. It is quite the public event. The types of wedding ceremonies that you would see in royalty families. At the ceremony, instead of kissing to seal the marriage deal, they open a bottle of champagne, pour it in a solid gold wine drinking ceremonial cup, the groom takes the first sip to symbolize his leadership of the house hold, and then the bride takes a sip to symbolize that she will always follow her husband. Their honey moon is spent in a beautiful sweet where the groom is sedated and a tube is inserted into the head of his penis to secret sperm through unconscious ejaculation. The reason the husband is put to sleep for this procedure is because they don't want him to feel arousal. They believe that sexual arousal has unleashed a man's animal instinct to commit adultery. Because of other people's promiscuity, sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancies took place.

In this new age, the human race can't want something they've never had. In studying how the human population used to be and secretly leisurely reading some romance novels like 50 Shades of Grey did strange things to his libido, Even just a single touch to Jared's shoulder caused Jensen's heart to skip a beat. A sensation he was unfamiliar with. Reading about it was entirely different than feeling it. Jensen's hand lingered on Jared's shoulder. The heat of Jared's skin radiated from his shirt warming Jensen's hand. Jensen jerked his hand back slightly embarrassed when Jared turned his head to look at him. "Sorry, you just seemed to need comfort and I was offering it to you."

 

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Jared mumbled shyly as he drew in a low quivering breath.

 

"Would you like to go back to the infirmary? Jensen asked. He didn't want his patient to have too much stimulation in this new world because that could send his system into shock. It all had to be done in baby steps. First the tour of the medical building, then the tour of the great outdoors before the elders could stake their claim on him.

 

Jared nodded in affirmation. He was emotionally exhausted and felt the desperation for some solitude so that he could grieve without restraint.

 

A few days went by and Jared was still having a difficult time grasping the concept that he was stuck in this new world without his family and friends. Each time he closed his eyes, he thought he'd wake up only to find out this was all a dream and each day he'd wake up disappointed and just as alone as his first day thawed out.

 

Jared was just about to wake up when Misha appeared. "The elders told me to tell you that times up." Then he shook his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry Jensen. I tried to borrow you more time but they said they have given you enough time already.

 

Jensen looked over at his patient then back at Misha. "May I at least come with you?"

 

"I don't see why not." Misha shrugged, his eyes still soft with passion as he turned his attention to Jared. "I'm sorry Jared, I really am. You haven't had enough time to adjust and now they want to imprison you in a zoo."

 

"It doesn't matter." Jared sat up, his eyes averted to the floor. "I'm ready to go."

 

Both men nodded as Jensen slowly wrapped his fingers around the patient's forearm leading him out of the infirmary.

 

In a world where touch was non existent, it didn't surprise Jensen that he was the object of attention. Him holding onto his patient's arm became the topic of the entire building. My how gossip traveled fast. Of everything they had gotten rid of after the 21st century, why in the hell could they have not done away with gossiping?

The moving floor came to a gradual halt. Jared looked at MIsha questionably as they stood beside a long clear tube with what looked like a rocket inside with no hood, kind of like a rocket convertible? Hmmm, that's a thought but the rocket convertible also had no side door in the front and it seats four people and it sits low to the ground like a race car. The side of the glass tube's door lifted in the air.

Jensen hunkered down before sliding into the passenger side. Misha swiveled his torso to face a frightened Jared. "Sorry kid but it's a long way to the elders so we have to take the tube car."

Jared slowly got into the bucket seat behind the passenger seat.

"Buckle up." Jensen reminded his patient. The tube car remained parked until the patient was safely buckled in.

Jared looked for the seatbelt and was about to panic over not finding it until Misha spoke up. "Push the button by your right hip."

Once that was done, the glass on the tube lowered shut and the tube car lit up. Jared held his breath when the tube car shot forward at lightning speed.

The tube car was so fast that instead of traveling miles per hour, it sped in velocity. Jared felt himself become dizzy as he saw the object around him become nothing but a smear of colors due to the velocity speed the tube car went. Even the fastest roller coaster at ceader point, Disney World or Sea World never even came close to this. Shit, his brother and sister would have loved this. They were going so fast that even his tears couldn't fall. It seemed that everything stuck in its place.

Abruptly, everything came to a stop. Jensen craned his neck back to talk to Jared when he noticed something different about him; Something that sent him and his friend into immediate fits of laughter. "What?" Jared asked dumbly as Jensen began to hiccup as he gasped for breath. "Should we show him?"

Misha pressed a button in front of Jensen's knee and to no surprise of Jared, a drawer slid out. Misha retrieved a mirror handing it back to Jared to view.

Jared gasped in embarrassment when he saw that his hair was sticking straight back like something out of anime. Dropping the mirror in his lap, Jared vigorously shook his head like a dog shaking water off its body. His hair fell into place once again. One of the bad side effects of riding in a tube car with shoulder length hair is the worst, most embarrassing hair dos; one of them looking like you stepped out of an anime cartoon.

"C'mon." Jensen chuckled grabbing a hold of Jared's forearm once again. "We're here."

Misha pressed the button beneath the small tablet sized flat screen that was placed beside the sliding glass door. There was no other button to let your self in, all but a card slot for a key card and a flat screen that connected to the elders computers.

"Yes Misha?" The flat screen blinked to life as a figure appeared on the screen. This figure was partially hidden by a white silver robe. You would have thought him a monk had it not been for this strange future Jared had woken and found himself in. Do monks even exist in this time frame? That was a thought to be catalogued for later questioning.

"I have the patient, your excellence." Misha bowed in respect.

"Very well." The head elder's voice was soft yet commanding. The door whooshed open.

The three men stepped inside what the elders liked to call their office looked more like heaven to Jared. It was breath taking. There was white all around with fog like cloud vapors at their feet, floating away as the three men walked forward.

Jared half expected a forest to sprout with unicorns galloping by. Either that or Saint Paul to meet them at the pearly gates.

Jensen fell to his knees in a dramatized bow pulling Jared with him; Misha fell in sync with the two men.

"You may rise." The head elder spoke.

The three men rose quietly. Jared's instinct told him that it would be wise if he didn't speak out of turn. 'Don't speak until spoken to.' His father used to instruct him on how to make a good first impression when applying for college. He was attending college only to please his parents. He wasn't majoring in anything specific because he didn't think he would live long enough to accomplish any of his goals but had he not been dying of a rare heart disorder, had he be as healthy as Jeff and Megan, he would have made it his life goal to be an attorney and he would have done anything in his power to achieve that goal but what's done is done and in this perfect world, they didn't need attorneys so what was his purpose here? Where was he going to go?

"Please bring the time child forward." The head elder continued.

Slowly, Jensen pulled a confused and frightened Jared forward. All five elders stared at him, eyes roving up and down his body with interests before the head elder spoke once again. "And this man is from the twenty-first century?"

"Yes your excellence." Misha nodded in affirmation to his answer.

"WE ARE SPEAKING TO THE DOCTOR." The head held boomed before turning his gaze over to where Jensen was standing. "This man... is he from the twenty-first century?"

'Yes your excellence." Jensen swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He rare visited the elders. They have never taken an interest in him until now. usually everyone looked to the elders like they were Gods and they were held in high regards as such.

"Interesting." The head elder leaned back in his chair studying the patient. The elder next to him whispered something in his ear. "I agree. Nurse Collins, please take the time child out while we speak to Doctor Ackles."

"Yes your excellence." Misha nodded and began to back up pulling Jared with him which confused the patient because it seemed that these two men were afraid of the elders but why? They put their pants on one leg at a time or do they wear pants underneath their robes?

Once outside, Jared turned to face Misha contemplating on asking him the question but for the time being, Jensen was the only one he trusted. He was never even left along with Misha until now and that made him nervous.

"We have to show the elders respect." Misha started answering the patient's unasked questions. "We have to hold them in the highest regards because they are the ones who run this world. You people had your presidents, but in the twenty-third century with our advanced civilization, humans did away with presidents and they did away with governors. No more politics, no more scandals, embezzling of money, no more mud slinging at elections, no more broken promises and no more money problems. We formed a one governed world. Sure we are still separated by states but they are all governed by the elders. The elders consists of seven member so the United States isn't ruled by one man who calls himself the president and can veto any bill passed by congress simply because he didn't agree with it. The elders are voted in by the policy council and we choose wisely. I'm on the policy council and so is Jensen. Anybody can be on it should they choose. They only have to run their request to someone who is on the policy council and that person will then submit it to the elders. It is very rarely that a non-council member can visit an elder. That is a high honor for you."

Jared didn't understand why seeing five regular people was such a high honor but he was sure that if he ever met the president of the united states or even Queen Elizabeth, he would have groveled and fell at their feet so maybe he did understand after all. He just didn't know quite yet.

"Doctor Ackles." The head elder's eyes bore into Jensen's causing him to shift uncomfortably on his feet. "Why do you continuously touch your patient?"

"Because your excellence." Jensen cleared his throat nervously. "He comes from a time where touch is necessary. It is how they function. I feel that since every aspect of his time frame is no longer in existence, that keeping the physical contact will help him stay grounded. He needs this your excellence. He needs it to survive our world."

The second elder leaned towards the head elder. "Could this be true Michael?"

Michael Rosenbaum held up his hand to silence the elder next to him before leaning over the white long table. "And what fact to you base this on?"

"I base this on everything I've studied on the twenty-first century." Jensen answered hoping against all hope that the elders would take his words at face value. "It is docu

mented fact that in his time frame, a child raised without loving physical contact could not thrive. A human's brain grows partly because of loving physical contact. A person who lived without that in his time frame became criminals and couldn't comprehend what was right and what was wrong in behavior. The human brain is a very complex organ."

"But we all live without any physical contact." Michael answered pointedly. "And we have no criminals."

"True your excellence." Jensen agreed. "But if you don't mind my saying, they didn't have gene splicing like we do now. Your excellence."

"Gene splicing equals no crime?" Michael hummed in thought. "With or without physical contact?" Then Michael Rosenbaum snapped his attention back to Jensen. "I am placing the time child in your hands, doctor Ackles. He will be studied by tourists observers. We will see first hand how his kind lives."

"So in a nutshell, we're putting him in a zoo." The words were out of Jensen's mouth before he could pull them back in. One of the rules was never EVER speak out of turn to an elder. It shows lack of respect and you always hold the elders in highest regards. Jensen immediately bowed his head submissively. "My apologies your excellence. I will mind my manners and not disrespect you like that again."

"See that you don't." Michael Rosenbaum chastised.

Jensen offered another quick submissive bow before Michael waved him away.

"Well." Christian spoke once Jensen had left the room. "If you don't need us, the wife and I will be heading home."

"I'm making a charming Lasagna." Genevieve finished for him. "You are all welcome to join us."

"Another time I may consider your offer myself." Responded Jeffrey. "With some advance notice."

" Then shall we adjourn this meeting Michael?" Eric asked, he has been away from his wife and children all day and he wouldn't admit that he actually missed them when he spends the entire day away from his family. Sure they lived without physical contact and his wife -his mate as was the proper term for it since wife meant ownership, Misconstrued as in house slavery in bed in child bearing and in house keeping; mate meant equal. He was her mate and she was his. The word husband was a chauvinistic word that was misconstrued as being the head of household, the one who was considered to be the dominant one in the family so they did away with the word husband and he became her mate. Also when they become mates, they are meant for mating purposes only as already explained in the future.

"It is done." Michael nodded. "We will adjourn until tomorrow."

The other elders mumbled their appropriate goodbyes for the evening.

 


	5. Chapter Five: Home Sweet Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared is thrust in his prison built just like his home used to be, he is used for entertainment purposes like an animal in a zoo and he shows Jensen a thing or two about love and human contact.

"Here you go." Jensen said solemnly as he led Jared to his new home (aka jail-aka cage in a zoo.) His home was a huge room, with many other rooms inside it like a regular home and decorated in twenty-first century furnishings to make him more comfortable. The furniture had been collected and displayed over the years. People would walk up to the room and gaze through the giant one way mirror in awe. Now they collection is complete. "I'll come to check on you as frequent as I can." And with that, Jensen was gone.

Once alone, Jared plopped on the couch. If he hadn't already seen it for himself, he would have thought his zoo home was outside but to his amazement or dismay, depending on how you want to look at it, it was in a building. It was way at the other end of the building which meant taking a tube car once again.

The one way mirror was a bit misleading. Instead of it mirroring Jared's reflection back at him, it reflected the outside of his original home with a tree in the front yard, an old black 67 Chevy Impala and his mother's precious flower bed. All the things to make him feel more at home and the illusion would have worked if his family was part of that illusion but then again, they wouldn't be able to talk back or carry on a conversation with him.

Jared stayed lying on his side, watching the blank flat TV screen unknowingly being observed from the outside. The traffic outside his home cage was thick. In order for people to see the human display, they had to insert their credit identification cards into the horizontal slot. The card glowed brightly green. When inserted into the slot, The lights three small round red lights next to the slot would bleep and the window on the other side of Jared's one way illusionaized mirror would lift its fog for the on viewers. Everyone would gasp in awe as they saw their very first cave man so to speak.

They watched him plop himself down on the couch and they watched him sob uncontrollably at all he's lost. They would murmur in amazement at the water falling from the man's eyes. They heard about tears of sadness and they've heard of tears of joy but they have never experienced it first hand since they lived in the land of complete euphoria. All the things that made them depressed had long ago been spliced from their genes amongst any other negative feelings that would be considered to be mental illness. Besides, according to the elders, any negative feelings always lead to crimes.

It was a well known fact. It was documented in their history records. People always wanting, never happy with what they had. The poor struggling to survive even if it meant holding up an independently owned gas station or party store. The rich getting addicted to drugs because they were never happy with what they had. People always wanted more than what they had no matter what it was. If only the rich could share at least half of that money with the poor. The world would have been a better place to live. Now, everybody had the same amount of everything as it should have always been. Everybody was gainfully employed. This world was perfect so what did this caveman have to be so sad about?

In this life, the onlookers didn't comprehend the emotion of losing a loved one, let alone an entire family and friends. Their loved ones lived an extremely long time. It was just part of the circle of life and they accepted that.

At five o'clock, the zoo closed. The traffic of onlookers thinned out quickly. None of them was phased by the fact that this cave man or ice man would have been more suitable to the description seeing that he was found frozen in a cryogenic freezer; none of them was phased by the fact that he cried the entire time they observed him. Infact, they were fascinated by it.

Jared wasn't stupid. He knew that he was being watched like a fucking circus side show freak. Well... He's not about to start entertaining them by doing tricks like a damn circus seal. Fuck that.

His door whooshed open causing Jared to bolt upright, tired eyes scanning feverishly about the room. His mind steal foggy with sleep. That explained why he didn't see Jensen right away.

Jensen looked over at his new friend apologetically feeling bad that he woke the poor guy up. Turning around, he slid his key card into the slot next to the inside window causing a small door that was built in to look like part of the wall, to slide open revealing a small, red button. Jensen smacked it with his hand and the opposite side of that window fogged over to prevent onlookers from seeing inside Jared's home. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Jensen walked over to the couched and sat next to Jared. His shoulder brushing against his patient's sending sparks up and down his arm. Hmmm, he needs to look into this further.

Jared didn't budge from his sitting position. It felt good to have someone touch him even if it wasn't intentionally. It was somewhat of a comfort to him. He had to fight against the impulse of resting his head on the doctor's shoulder.

Jensen had been doing some extra light reading on physical affection and body manipulation meaning, how to stimulate a hard on. Manipulating your body into responding to outside physical stimuli. He came here for the sole purpose of studying this individual further. To learn what it was to touch and to be touched. Why does his body respond so strongly physically to this patient? He's had other patients; what makes this one so special other than him being a blast from the past? When it came to Jared, all of Jensen's logic went out the window.

Jensen knew Jared was gay. He didn't have to ask because when he wore his wired frames, he would watch his patient as he would brush up against him. He wanted to see if that move had any physical effect on him. Did it frighten him, make him uncomfortable or did it slightly arouse him? Judging from how his heart rate would spike up, his breathing slightly labored and the tiny beads of sweat that was un noticeable to the naked eye would break out all over his forehead. All of these being the symptoms that the patient was slightly stimulated. While on the moving sidewalk, he deliberately walked Jared into a female that was standing in front of them and there was no reaction. Not even one of embarrassment.

"What time is it?" Jared mumbled averting his eyes that were crusted beneath his eye lids with tears.

"It's 5:30." Jensen answered looking over at his friend, studying him closely. "You've cried yourself to sleep."

Jared blushed profusely.

"Have you eaten?" Jensen decided to change the subject to save his friend the embarrassment. That's right, friend because Jensen no longer saw Jared as his patient even though that is what he knowingly visited him as, but inwardly, he saw him as a friend. Hopefully one day soon they would be more than friends.

"No." Jared cleared his throat that was still saturated with tears.

"Then we shall eat together." Jensen offered as he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "What's your pleasure?"

Jared only shook his head. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat to keep up your strength." Jensen could feel the heat of this man shoulder warm his hand as his heart rate elevated slightly at the physical contact this doctor had offered causing Jensen to take the initiative. "What's it like to kiss another human being?"

"What?" Jared's head shot towards the good doctor.

"What's it feel like to kiss someone else?" Jensen repeated with a slight change in description. "Will you show me?"

Jared's eyes scanned Jensen's face with scrutiny, There was more than just innocent curiosity he found there. It was something else. Jared didn't know what it was but he was so desperate for the contact. He needed this like he needed air. Jensen was offering a part of himself and Jared knew he wasn't fool enough to reject. "Sure." The answer came out in an almost whisper that even Jared wasn't sure he said it.

Jensen slid closer if that was even possible. His knee flush up against Jared's. Jensen leaned forward; his plush lips slightly parted as he felt Jared's hot breath fan across them. Jensen inhaled sharply as their lips were millimeters apart expecting Jared to pull back at the last minute. Finally, their lips touched in a ghost of a breath, so hot and timid.

Traveling through the shallow waters of pent up emotions, Jensen's heart palpating in his chest. Butterfly wings of desperation brushing against the tender walls of each heart beat. Jensen hesitated, lightly sliding his lips against his soon to be lover. Testing the trepid waters, waiting for the waves of desperation to wash over him as he waited for his patient to throw him a life line.

Jared threw the lifeline to Jensen by deepening the kiss that pulled the shorter man out of troubled waters and into the boat of need and want. A desperate wine tore from the depts. of his very being, vibrating his throat and reaching Jensen's ears. He needed this, oh how he needed it like the plants and trees needed water. His arm almost out of their own volition or so it seemed slid gently up Jensen's side and snaked around his back as he pulled Jensen flush against him. The kiss turned from gentle exploration to one of desperation. One that cried out 'Love me, love me.' in loud volumes.

Jensen felt the shift in Jared, felt the kiss deepen, felt the tenderness of it become urgent, desperate and needy. He heard the desperation claw its way up through Jared's throat and echo the sound of a wine. More of a plea that Jensen was more than happy to oblige. He mimicked Jared's movements to avoid any embarrassing mistakes that would cause him to lose this moment.

Lips sliding passionately and desperately against the other. They both felt like two teenagers fumbling in the dark not knowing how far they should take this exploration. Jensen thought that kissing Jared would only feel like wet flesh against wet flesh; he had no idea that it would send sparks down to the nether region. It amazed him that a touch anywhere on a person's body could cause such a strong reaction.

The touch of the others tongue, the glide of them playfully wrestling, trying to get the upper hand of the other tongue. Jensen slid his tongue gently across Jared's teeth tasting the man's breath.

Since Jared hadn't eaten yet today due to his depression and grieving, there was no hint of artificial flavor on his lips or on his breath so Jensen was tasting the full flavor of Jared with no salt or sugar alterations. Breathing hot and heavy in each other's mouths, The flavors of each other's breaths mingling with the other until they both were breathing the same breath, Jensen could feel Jared's heartbeat throb against his as if they were communicating their love for one another.

Jensen's pants shrinking with each caress of Jared's lips, each flick of his tongue, each shared breath. His arms began to shake as he held Jared firmly against him while lips still locked against the other battling for dominance.

Jensen swallowed down Jared's moans hungrily; starving for the affection he so long ago been denied. Feeling Jared's hard body pressing against his desperately. Nearly climbing into him

.Abruptly, Jensen pulled back but there was no loss off warmth since he pulled Jared forward to where the taller man's chin rested on his shoulder, breath hot, heavy and loud in his ear. Jared clung to him in desperation, almost crying. "Jared." Was all that Jensen managed to get out.

Jared only clung to the doctor even tighter. Burying his face in the tender curved flesh of Jensen's neck. A choked sob escaping his lips as he allowed himself to cry on the other man's shoulder not bothering to stop the flow of fast flowing tears.

It was the first hug that Jensen has ever had and feelings that were alien to him, were awakening. They weren't gone after all, they only lay dormant until someone brought them to wakefulness. He had to examine these feelings but he wouldn't do it alone. One thing Jensen discovered was that he had found his mate and it wasn't through cold compatibility but through love. He wanted Jared to feel that love so he squeezed the other man against him. "Shhh." Jensen crooned in the other man's ear. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Jared choked not able to stop the fast flowing tears. "I can't stop."

He felt Jensen's cheek nod against his. "Then don't. Let your pain run its course. I'll hold you through it." Jensen's hand slid ghostly up Jared's spine causing it to explode in goosebumps. His hand now cupping the back of the sobbing man's head. Fingers separating the brown silky strands.

In response to Jensen's affection, Jared couldn't help but climb on his lap like a five year old. He wanted to feel all of him. Jensen rocked Jared back and forth in comfort. Letting all the love from his body pour into the grieving man's.

Finally Jensen pulled back, his bright green eyes scanning wounded hazel. The pads of his thumbs brushing away the tears. "I'm sorry your hurting Jared. I hope I can make your pain more tolerant just by being a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks." Jared averted his eyes to Jensen's lap now embarrassed. He felt a soft hand fist his chin raising his head so their eyes could meet.

"No need to thank me." Jensen's voice managed to cut through the hollow of Jared's hurt. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I never held anyone before until you came along and it feels good."

"Jensen?" Jared's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Hmmm?" Jensen responded as he continued to rub his hand up and down the other man's arm.

Jared only pulled himself foreword, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

Jensen nodded in silent communications and swiveled his entire body on the couch, reclining back, taking Jared with him.

Jared slid his head from Jensen's shoulder and placed in on his chest listening and counting each of his lover's steady heartbeats.

Jensen's head jerked slightly back as he heard Jared intake a stuttering breath and his body quivered in his arms. "You okay?"

He felt Jared nod in affirmation before the taller man readjusted himself fitting Jensen's thigh into the crook of his crotch, a contented sigh escaping Jared's lips.

Jensen pushed his knee up against the soft bulge that was press flushed against his thigh to see if he could gauge a response from his lover.

A sharp intake of Jared's breath was confirmation that the taller man was becoming very aroused. A small smile quirked at the left corner of Jensen's lips and he pressed his knee against it again and was satisfied by low grunt he received in response followed by Jared pressing his groin against the doctor's leg. He could feel his patient's cock lengthening in size as it became hard.

Jared began humping against Jensen's knee. His hips snapping forward as he dragged his denim clad cock up Jensen's thigh and pressing more firmly as he dragged it back down. He could hear Jensen's voice hitch as he continued fucking against his leg. Jared became more desperate, needing more than just a knee to ride up against. "Jensen?" Jared's voice shook with desperation.

"Yes?" Jensen rubbed his hand gently up and down Jared's back.

"Can I?..." Jared didn't know how to finish that sentence for the fear that Jensen will reject him. What if the good doctor wasn't ready to take this relationship to the next level? What if he felt that things were going too far, too fast and they needed to stop before they did something they could never come back from? It was after all, Jensen's first time. Hell, he was a virgin at everything that involved physical contact with another human being.

"Can you what baby?" Jensen brushed Jared's hair out of his eyes, the tips of his finger pads dragging ghostly across the taller man's forehead, his eyes darting downward to catch Jared's worried gaze. "Talk to me babe. Can you what?"

Jared bit worriedly on his bottom lip and shook his head nervously. "N-never mind. It.. it was nothing."

"Please don't do that to me Jared?" Jensen's voice was tinged with sadness.

 "Don't do what?" Jared was starting to feel guilty for putting that sadness there even though he had no clue as to what he did to change his partner's mood so drastically.

 "Don't pull back." Jensen continued to trace the invisible lined on Jared's forehead. "We are doing so well together. Please don't ruin it by pulling back."

 "I'm sorry." Jared was immediately contrite. His arousal forgotten, he pressed himself up into a sitting position on Jensen's lap. He's ruined everything. His best bet would be to make a run for it and barricade himself into his bedroom before he screws this night up worse than he has already done.

 Jensen held fast as he felt Jared start to rise off of him. He continued to pull on the taller man's wrist until Jared was lying on top of him once again, his knee once again pressed firmly against the taller man's crotch. "Stay.... Please?"

Jared nodded and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "Now let's try this again babe. What is it you are asking permission to do and please don't tell me never mind or it was nothing."

"It was stupid." Jared started but he saw the hurt once again flash in the shorter man's eyes. "I was getting really horny... err... aroused and I just wanted to know if I could rub off on you is all but if you're answer is no then I'll understand." Jared added quickly, once again, biting worriedly on his bottom lip.

"Yeah." Jensen whisper as a slow smile slid across his lips. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me that. I won't reject you."

"Thank you." Jared whispered back, hugging firmly to the shorter man.

"Well get on with it." Jensen chuckled against Jared's shoulder.

Jared blushed profusely. "I-I have to work my way back up to it."

"I'm on it." Jensen offered as he pressed his knee against Jared once again.

Jared responded by pressing back to the point he was humping against Jensen's leg.

Once again, Jared's cock expanded in size. The taller man rose into a sitting positing, dragging his ass up Jensen's legs until he was straddling his hips. Jared could feel that the good doctor already had a hard on and he almost lost his load when his denim clad cock made instant contact with Jensen's.

Jensen's hand came to rest on Jared's thighs as the taller man straddled him. "C'mon baby. Show me what you got."

Jared rolled his hips seductively in small circles feeling Jensen's rock hard cock flex in his thin shiny silver pants. The soft, silk feeling made it easier for Jared to glide his hips smoothly in every direction and the thin material didn't mute the sensations Jensen was feeling from Jared's erection riding up against him. Infact, the sensations were magnified causing the good doctor to curl his toes in his matching shoes trying to stave off the orgasm that was threatening to over power him prematurely.

Jensen shot up in a sitting position holding fast to Jared so as not to lose contact when he heard a desperate needy whine tear from his lover's throat. Jared's face slammed into where Jensen's neck curved into his shoulder. Pulling the silver turtle neck, yes, Jensen matched from head to toe. Jared pulled at the turtle neck to where the material stretched away from his pale delicate flesh.

His lips latched onto the curve of the doctor's neck as he bit gently into the shoulder. Another needy whine as sucked bruises into his flesh. Licking gentle, wide, wet strips as his teeth grazed his shoulder blade followed by ghostly kisses. His hips canting wildly as he grabbed onto Jensen, his fingernails digging into the back of his shirt, holding onto him for dear life.

Jensen in return, wrapped his arms firmly around Jared's waist, his hands cupping his lover's firm, muscular ass, squeezing the firm round globes beneath the tight denim material.

Jared's voice hitched as he found gentle hand gripping and squeezing his ass and he allowed Jensen to guide his hips, to grind him downward on the doctor's hardened cock so heavy and filled with the heat of his arousal.

Jared's hips began to stutter in their movements as he became desperate, needy whines escaping his thin lips. The top of his teeth catching the tender flesh of his bottom mouth in effort of keeping his moans to himself but failing miserable.

His eyes becoming feral as he felt Jensen buck beneath him like a wild bull. Jared holding onto Jensen's waist with his muscular thighs for dear life. His balls filling up at a rapid level so painfully heavy in the confinements of his skin tight jeans. He almost cried with agony.

He grind down even more to find more friction and that was his undoing. His vision going white, his head thrown back as the fire burned inside him like a raging inferno, exploding it's angry flames, burning it's way into his very being. His crying soul merging with Jensen's as he was gripped from his version of reality only to be carried on the flaming wings of ecstasy. Riding in waves through the abyss as his cock pulsated its load coating the inside of his jeans dampening the crotch of Jensen's pants as well.

Jensen could feel Jared's cock pulsating its load against him. He felt the heat spreading across his groin from Jared and his breath automatically caught in his throat as the muscles in his abdomen flexed before jerking inward. Hips bucking up once again groin meeting groin, grinding desperately, just shy of painful. His body felt like it was on fire, going rigid as his orgasm slammed through him for the very first time like a tamed tiger becoming feral and breaking out of its cage roaring into the night. His body convulsed violently almost frightening them both. Jensen held on tight while Jared moved against him, rocking them both, grinding his groin against Jensen to squeeze out all that had been held back all the doctor's life.

Both men were sweating buckets but they didn't seem to notice or care, Jared's hand was on Jensen's crotch lightening fast, feeling and squeezing the spreading wetness and Jensen growled before slamming his mouth into Jared's, teeth scraping against teeth as he painfully kissed his lover; almost drawing blood.

Jared rode him against the last vestiges of his orgasm before both men collapsed in a boneless heap tangled against eachother.

In the end, this all became too much for Jensen to handle. Things moved way too fast for him. All these pent up emotions finally rising to the surface leaving him a sobbing mess. He pushed his face into his lover's shoulder angling it into the crook of his neck as he sobbed into the tender flesh. Tears rushing down his face in a scolding path. His body shook against Jared with each heartbreaking sob.

Jared was scared by Jensen's reaction. Nobody has ever cried on his shoulder before so he had no idea how to handle this and he followed Jensen's earlier methods. His arms wrapping gently around his lover's waist and he held tight. Then he monuvered them so that they were lying side by side but still wrapped in eachother's arms. One mallet sized hand sliding up Jensen's back, a quick brush up the neck before it reached it's destination, cupping the back of the doctor's head, stroking the soft, short, spiked hair while his other hand rubbed circles in the small of his back.

Jensen's sobbing finally ebbed down to mere whimpers before coming to a gradual stop. Jared was about to pull back before Jensen strengthened his hold around his neck. "Let's just stay here. Please?"

"Sure." Jared whispered against his lover's ear his hot breath tickling the fine hairs. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Jensen sadly chuckled followed by a gentle sniffle. "It all just became too much. All these emotions came rushing through me and I got frightened."

"I'm so sorry." Jared responded feeling a bit contrite. Perhaps he missed something in Jensen's body language. Maybe his lover was trying to stop him when he bucked up against him. Maybe he misread all of the signals due to his own selfishness. "Had I known. I would have stopped."

"I didn't want you to stop." Jensen let Jared's hair fall gently through his fingers. "I wanted this as much as you did. Maybe even more. I just wasn't prepared for all the emotions that would come afterwards. That one's on me. Just keep holding me like this until morning."

"Gladly." Jared smiled as he nuzzled against Jensen and an hour later they both fell into a deep comfortable slumber.

 


	6. Chapter six: Crimes of The Heart Can Lead to Punnishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are in big trouble as they broke one of the most important laws, NO HUMAN CONTACT. Now the elders have to decided how they want to handle this situation.

The morning rays poured through the window of Jared's home (aka cage.) Grounding the sleep roughly from his eyes, his bang falling over his knuckles as he did so, Jared mumbled through the sleep haze of his voice. "What time is it?"

Jensen's bright green eyes lifted towards the square, thick glass clock on the wall. 7:30 in the am. I had better make haste. I have a job to get to and you have to look pretty for the viewers.

"Yeah." Jared mumbled disgruntledly, "Time for me to start pecking at the pebbles in this fish bubble of mine to give the onlookers the entertainment they pay for."

Jensen gave his lover a quizzical stare. The humans in Jared's timeline sure spoke funny. He had really needed to read up on this, study up on their sarcasm and slang.

Jared noticed the unsettled confused look on the doctors face. "I feel like a freak being on display like this even if I do come from a different time."

Jensen's eyes softened in understanding. "I understand and I'll talk to the elders about this. Physically you are like everyone else. If anything you are futuristically impaired."

The corners of Jared's mouth lifted in a smile. "Futuristically impaired huh? I've heard of folically impaired meaning baldness, a guy named Colin Mochrie came up with that one; He played on Who's Line Is It Anyway with Drew Carrey, Ryan Styles and Wayne Brady. Since you like studying up on history, you might want to study up on that show. I swear when I saw it for the first time, I damn near peed myself laughing. There is also mentally impaired, physically impaired and emotionally impaired but I've never heard of futuristically impaired. Did you make that one up yourself?"

"Yes." Jensen's smile lit up the sadness that Jared felt bone deep in his heart. Somehow, Jensen's smile seemed chased away his depression in the short time he'd known him and Jared didn't want that to end. Jensen helped him forget. He needed him like a drug. He got high on the feeling of this man pressed up against him, consoling him, loving him. Every inch of this man flowing through his veins like a locomotive. His body ached when Jensen was only inches away from him.

The sudden feel of a soft hand caressing his face started him out of his musings. "Jared? Are you okay? You look like your about to cry... again."

Jared's eyes focused on concerned green ones. Huffing out a sheepish laugh. "Naw. I do seem to cry a lot. I was just hoping that I would see you again after work and after they close up the freak show."

"You can count on it." The pad of Jensen's thumb brushing over the bottom of Jared's thin lips.

Jared leaned into the touch, eyes closing, lips parting slightly waiting for Jensen to take the initiative.

Jensen read Jared's body language without difficulty. Leaning forwards, Jensen parted his full lips and planted a chaste of a kiss on Jared's. Gazing in his lover's wanting eyes, he pushed his body forcefully against his tall lover, kissing him more fiercely. His strong arms holding onto Jared to keep him from falling. The kiss ended abruptly and Jensen strengthened his hold on Jared as he laid his chin on the taller man's shoulder. The softness in Jared's cheek brushing against the smaller man's.

Jared's eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled the clean unique scent of Jensen. "I should get going." Jensen spoke against his lips. "But rest assure, I will be back."

"Okay." Jared responded dejectedly. He tried to keep the disappointment and depression out of his voice because he didn't want Jensen to know that he was starting to feel needy towards him, more dependent. Last thing he wanted was for the good doctor to end up putting distance between them claiming it was for Jared's own good. Jared had boyfriends before but he never EVER felt like this towards them. Maybe it was because he was now familiar with Jensen in a strange time and place or maybe it was love on a higher level. Either way, the thoughts scared the hell out of him.

One last kiss on Jared's cheek and Jensen was gone. Even in his absence, Jared still fell his lips still on his left cheek.

"Hey Jenny." Misha clapped Jensen on the back.

"Misha." Jensen rolled his eyes in distaste at the much hated nick name. "I have a name. My mother gave me the name Jensen after my Greatest of Grandfather's from the past."

"You sure Jared isn't your greatest of grandfather's?" Misha joked earning himself a glare.

"I did a visual DNA test nurse Collins and the test showed no blood relations."

"Now we're going back to the formal use of names?" Misha feigned hurt. "And here I thought we had finally reached a level of friendship.

"Friendship and the work place are not combined." Jensen's response came out a little terse.

"Geeze." Misha jerked back offended. "I thought you would be in a much better mood since you have been deverginized."

Jensen's eyes lit up with horror. His mouth opened and closed several times unable to form any words.

"Anyone's eyes can see it Jenny." Misha cajoled, placing his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder. "And that's a problem because now you have to answer to the elders."

"What do I say." Jensen began to stammer, looking wildly for any excuses that would get him out of this jam but since their DNA had been purified before they were born, the hostility gene had been eradicated and lying and dishonesty belong in that gene making Jensen incabable of telling a lie even a little white one. He had to face the music some time so now was as good a time as any.

Standing in front of the elders was no easy task. He bowed his head like a beaten dog as the elders looked at him with strong disapproval. Their tongues clicked to one another as they decided what his punishment would be he imagined.

"Doctor Ackles," Michael Rosenbaum started. "We are a bit concerned of your attachments to Mr. Padalecki (aka Time Child) We have noticed a change in you that tells us that you are no longer of the pure race. We are surprised with you Doctor Ackles. You are a man of science. You knew the risks of getting involved with anyone in a sexual manner. You know the repercussions of such behaviors. You must be reconditioned and given your expertise in the medical field, I think you know what that entails."

"Please let me explain." Jensen could feel the panic begin to rise as his heart pounded in his throat. Reconditioning was a very painful procedure that hasn't been performed in over a thousand years. It was the same thing they used in what? the 20th century? When they gave criminals and mental patients the electrical shock treatment. It was basically the same thing but add the lobotomy along with it and you have been reconditioned. They cut out the piece of your brain that feels any type of emotions. "I have remained pure. We had layers of clothing between us. My virtue is still intact."

"Don't be crass you silly fool." Boomed Michael Rosenbaum. "Pureness isn't lost when one is physical with another; it is lost when one lusts in his heart. You have been soiled by your own lustful desires. Mr Padalecki is diseased by his own primitive culture and he will either be conditioned as well or destroyed to save all of humanity."

"Sir." Jensen raised his index finger. His heart was palpitating in his chest in fear of them taking away his new found love. "if I may."

Michael Rosembaum nodded slightly, his eyes boring into Jensen's.

"I fear." Jensen continued on, grasping at any straws within his reach. "If we condition Jared Padalecki or destroy him, we will be setting our culture back into the dark ages where people fought one another and had wars."

"It will be humane." Michael responded. He had no desire into being swayed into the direction of the primitive being that they kept in a zoo.

"That is not the issue." Jensen had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that he knew he couldn't take back and then he would be conditioned for sure. "I am a scientist. I study the primitive culture as you already know as well as I have been observating Jared Padalecki and in my observations, I have been allowing myself to experience what the primitive culture have experienced. It is only than can I truly understand how the human heart works or used to work, in our case. Yes, I have lusted in my heart that allowed my body to signify that lust. I also have been experiencing love and compassion that allowed my body to demonstrate that love and compassion. I have learned that since our body contains nerve endings, a simple touch sends a shock of emotions straight to our heads and our hearts. It seems like science fiction I know but I have discovered that love and compassion do exist. We have not lost that in our advanced societies. Infact, all these emotions are left dormant until someone wakes them up. I feel that we could learn a lot about Jared Padalecki and his primitive culture."

Michael Rosembaum looked over at the other elders. "Does any of you want to offer a rebuttal or should we adjourn this meeting while we take our votes and come up with our final decision?"

"Wait." Jensen held up his index finger once more. He noted that what he had told them so far, they seemed un impressed and that was never a good thing. He knew that their final decision was a negatory one and he had to think fast to sway at least one of them to his side. If he could do that, then that elder could sway the others. "Since we have become an advanced society, we have done away with emotions. We have become computers. Walking, talking computers. More or less, we have become plastic boxes with a hard drive. Just because we have done away with human emotions, doesn't make us perfect. We were born to feel but were taught and conditioned to feel nothing. We were conditioned by never being picked up or comforted by our parents while we were growing up. In return, we have become hard. We don't have physical contact because of diseases we fear we will get whether it be the flu or a sexually transmitted diseased. We are constantly in glorified quarantine. Everything has to be hospital clean and germ free but with our advanced technology, we have the cure for all those diseases."

"Doctor Ackles." Michael Rosenbaum tapped his on cheek gently with his index finger in thought. "If the decision were up to you, I'm not saying it is but if it were, what would have been your suggestion?"

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elders put it to a vote on whether or not to make Jared's and Jensen's punishment a public vote and whether or not to make Jared and elder.

For the first time since he has been conversing with the elders, he was actually asked to offer what he thought on the subject. It was one of those rare times did they ever listen to the voices of the lower level citizens. It actually made him nervous. "Well... I was thinking that we can learn from him and vice versa. Instead of containing him like an animal or a common criminal, we should expose him to the rest of civilization. In return, he can teach us about the emotions that have been dormant since birth. There is a reason we were born with birthing organs and sexual organs that allow us to create life instead. Certain touch which used to be called foreplay, would reach the pleasure centers of a person's brain and I had for the first time, experienced that. We need to take a step back and be allowed to experience love, arousal. We are not robots but seeing that we respond as a unit and not as individuals, we were not physically or mentally built to live that way but the scientists, played God causing us to be nothing more than robots made of flesh, bones, organs and blood."

"I don't know." Rosenbaum shook his head sadly. "What you're asking for unorthodox. It could create massive chaos leading to violent behavior."

 

"But we have weeded out the violent and promiscuous genes." Jensen argued. Normally he would be more submissive towards the elders for the fear of being conditioned but for Jared, it was worth the risk. "We can allow emotions without the repercussions. You said it yourself that you were going to put it to a vote. Please tell me you didn't change your mind."

"Doctor Ackles." Michael responded unfazed by Jensen's outburst. "We will put it to a vote without your presence. This is a matter that can't be taken lightly. We have to take everything into consideration."

"Yes sir." Jensen offered a quick head bow of curtesy before Michael Rosenbaum waved him away.

Once Jensen was gone, the elders begun to talk amongst themselves. "So what do you think?" Asked Rosenbaum addressing the elders. "Shall we allow him to live in our pure community or should we condition him?"

 

"Your excellency." Eric Kripke raised his index finger. "If I may."

"You may." Michael nodded his head slightly in affirmation.

"I think that Doctor Ackles raises a valid argument." Eric Kripke continued. He was already swaying to Jensen's side. "I think that perhaps we can learn from the time child; although I believe that Doctor Ackles had went the wrong way in broaching the subject by soiling himself with physical lust, I think we can all agree that allowing the time child into the community, our world if you will after we splice the wickedness from his genes like negative emotions, lack of reasoning and so on; it could be beneficial to us."

"But he could taint our community." Argued Jeffery Dean Morgan. "If you allow his kind to mingle in with our people, the results could be catastrophic. I'm not sure we'll ever to be able to recover from those damages."

"But what if it isn't?" Asked Danneel Harris. She was what the elders playfully called the voice of reason. While the other elders looked on the negative side of things and used that to make their decisions to avoid any mistakes, Danneel would always deliver the voice of reason and compassion. "Stay with me on this... How do we know that he would taint our community or civilization causing us to become uncivilized just because he mingles with our people. Maybe Doctor Ackles is right. Maybe we can learn from the time child. We live to move forward. We can't help it, it's how we learn. Right now we are at a stand still. We can't continue to thrive under dictatorship."

"Dictator Ship?" Christian Kane was baffled at his wife's choice of words. "He never considered the fact that they promoted order, maybe forced within the people a dictatorship. It was ludicrous. "How can you call it dictatorship? Our civilization is anything but a dictator."

"Oh and threatening to have Doctor Ackles and the time child either conditions or destroyed simply because of human emotions and lustful behavior isn't dictatorship? Despite the anger that was slowly rising to a boiling point in Danneel's very being, she knew she had to keep those negative emotions in check to avoid being conditioned. It was something she had been trying to change since she became an elder. It is why she became an elder in the first place, to change the world in it's thinking. "It's Hitler all over again and I shouldn't have to take you through a history lesson to tell you what happened in that time period and how it ended; If we have Doctor Ackles and the time child either conditioned or destroyed, then we are no better than he is. We did not advance in society only to travel backwards and become dictators over our people. We need to change and part of that change is releasing the time child from his prison. We can not allow him to become a spectacle for all to see simply because he comes from a time of war and violence. He is not a criminal yet we treat him like one."

 

"But we don't know enough about him." Christain Kane exasperated. "We don't know how he would react to this whole new civilation he has been thrown into or how his presence will effect everyone else. He is untamed and that in itself could be contagious."

 

"But we are ignoring the big issue here." Danneel argued once again. "Negative emotions, violence, Promisuity; it can all be weeded out of his genes if the time child would allow it."

"And if he doesn't?" Christian challenged. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to prove his wife wrong. Perhaps the negative emotions were already rubbing off on him.

 

"Oh he will." Danneel challenged back. She was not going to give up until she won.

 

"And you know this for sure?" Michael asked, his eyes boring into his wife's.

 

"I think you need to trust me on this." said Danneel in an almost whisper. "To prevent himself from being conditioned or destroyed, I think he would be fine with the gene splicing. Just one thing..." Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Although I think it's alright to splice the violent and promiscuous genes, I think we should keep the negative emotions because with the positive ones, always comes the negative. Just like you can't have the Doctor Jekell without the Mr. Hyde. Without negative emotions, we lack empathy. Right now we are operating on logic with no emotional involvement whatsoever. We can still be a working planet but we need individual thinking instead of having to work as one unit. These are human beings not robots. Now I would suggest not only that we the elders vote on this but I would also like to suggest that we put it to a public vote since this involves everyone not just us elders."

 

"A public vote?" Jeffery Dean Morgan shook his head in disbelief. "We haven't had one of those for centuries. Not since we decided to become a one world government. How would we even go about in pulling that off?"

 

"Well." Responded Eric, "From what I've read on the past voting elections and that's what they were; they would vote for a new president ever four years, they would vote for their state governor, senator, millage increases."

 

"Wasn't that a tad bit confusing?" Jeffery gasped. Why on earth would they put their civilization through that? Back in the day where people were mislead through politics that led to their destruction. Have they forgotten President Richard Nixon and the Watergate Scandal. That was big news in the day or how about President Bill Clinton who committed lustful acts with a woman that wasn't his wife or the time he admitted to smoking marijuana but didn't inhale? When the United States had Presidents and congress and senators and governors all each having their own set of rules; they also had terrorism, war, poverty, crime. "Having all of these people running the states with their own set of rules to follow? And don't get me started on the constant back biting and name calling, politics were very vicious towards one another just to get more votes. Do we really want to fall back into that way of thinking? What about the chaos and how would we get people to vote? Would we have to use one of the buildings?"

 

"I have been listening to all of your concerns on the matter." Michael Rosenbaum leaned back in his chair. "And don't think that I'm not taking them seriously because I am but I also think that Mrs, Harriss makes some very valid points. Putting it to a public vote is a very sensible move on our part since this concerns all of the citizens. Now as for you Mr. Morgan, you wanted to know how we could pull this off; well, in the primitive times, yes voting was held in building like the recreational center. They had voting booths where the public would vote and it would be anonymous. Of course the lines were miles long we have since advanced in that as well. Now, every home has one computer per person since a lot of families either have children that have their online schooling to adults with online jobs. What we can do is have one ballet per computer and they vote directly from their homes."

 

"But what if one person votes more than once?" Asked Jeffery, "Especially if they are concerned with the outcome. They might become misleading and type in different email addresses just to cast more than one vote."

 

"I'm glad you asked that." Michael smiled in thought. Hands clasped in a praying fashion with his index finger taping lightly at the corner of his lips. "As you all well know that these computers are also touch screen just incase notes need to be drawn in the margins of what ever assignments the students are on. What we will do for the ballet sheets, is have a box in the lower right hand corner where the people will enter their thumb prints instead of their names. Problem solved. Any more questions?"

 

The other elders shook their head in the negative.

 

"Good." Responded Michael once again. "So what we will do is put the media site on their computers telling them all about the time child. I don't want anything negative about him put up there. This is not politics in the dark ages; we are better than that. We will give them the facts. We will explain what we can learn from him and we'll will also put it on the ballet yes or no, should he become part of the elder organization but first we will put it to a vote here on should we allow it to become a public vote or just remain with the elders so I have just recorded our meeting into you laptops so if you will take a look and cast your votes, we can move on from here."

 

Clearing her throat, Danneel raised her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Harriss Kane?" Michael addressed her.

"If the time child were to be voted in as an elder, that would bring us up to six members. That's an even number, we always had odd numbers so that we never tie in votes."

"Right you are." Michael pointed at her. He was proud at her suggestions. In the beginning he wanted only male members to be the elders because it just wasn't fitting for a woman. He suppose it was a shovanistic way of thinking but the rest of the elders felt if a woman was among their group, it would be proof at how much they had advance into civilization and Danneel has proven to be a great asset among the elders and he wouldn't trade her for anyone else. "Any suggestions on who you would nominate?"

"I hereby nominate." Jeffery Dean Morgan waved his hand eagerly and spoke without waiting to be addressed. "My wife, Genevieve Cortese Morgan."

"Another woman." Michael nodded his approval. "I think that is a splendid suggestion. Any objections?"

The other elders shook their head in the negative. "Alright then, let's put it to a vote on whether or not to make it public."

The elders all casted their votes into their laptops that were connected to the table. The votes came out two to three. Two voting against and three voting for. "Alright then. Lets get to work on sending the recording to all the computers on the time child."

After three hours of discussion, the meeting was finally adjourned.

"So what now?" Jared looked imploringly at Jensen. "Are they going to condition us?" Averting his eyes to the floor as if they provided the answer to him. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

Jensen fisted Jared's chin, lifting his head so that he could meet his eyes. The sadness that rested in the debts of hazel hurt his heart. "Jared. I would have gotten into trouble eventually. It's not your fault. If I didn't want this." Then he waved his hand between them. "If I didn't want us, I would not have went forward in our relationship. I would have kept it strictly professional. You are exactly what we needed because you are going to change the world."

"But they are taking so long." Jared unintentionally whined. Wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

"Which is a good thing." Jensen cajoled his depressed and worried friend. "If the decision were made right away, it usually isn't good so we are luckily they are taking so long in their decision making. "Jared." Jensen spoke softly as he stroked his lover's cheek softly.

Jared leaned into the touch almost purring at the contact causing Jensen to smile softly.

Just then the light on the side of Jensen's glasses began to blink.

"What's it mean?" Jared asked noticing the blinking light and a bit startled at yet another piece of technology he is about to learn.

"It mean's I have an incoming call." Answered Jensen pressing on the green blinking light. Jared was about to speak once more when Jensen held up his index finger to silence him.

Jared waited with bated breath as he watched his lover's bright green eyes dance up and down, side to side as if he were reading a book. "Okay. They voted to make the vote public."

"Oh no." Jared breathed, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. "This can only end badly. We're gonna lose."

"Not necessarily." Jensen reached out, the flat of his hand pressing against the taller man's wrists as his fingers wrapped around the delicate bones gently. "All it means is that they are going to allow everyone to vote. That's all, it doesn't mean that they are going to vote against you."

"But this is their world." Jared's voice becoming heavy with sorrow as his eyes began to well with tears. "I don't belong here and they know it. People always fear what they don't know. I'm doomed. We're doomed."

"No we're not." Jensen argued, trying to cut through that fear Jared seemed to be fully enveloped in. "You don't know these people. They might surprise you."

"I don't think you understand." The tears that remained confined behind Jared's wounded hazel eyes finally escaping, soaking his cheeks. "I come from a place where politics is an ugly game. Politicians destroying each other's reputations trying to get the upper hand. I don't stand a chance in your world."

"Our society is more advanced than that." Jensen slid his arm around the other man's shoulders. "We only deal with facts not negativity. You have to trust us."

"I'm afraid." Jared sobbed as the tears dropped of his chin.

Jensen slid his other arm around Jared's shoulder and pulled him against his muscular frame. "Don't be afraid." He spoke directly into his ear feeling Jared melt into his arms. "It's going to be alright. You'll see." Then Jensen started kissing Jared just below the earlobe. He felt Jared's breath hitch when he touched that magical spot below his earlobe leaving a trail of gentle kissed down the length of his neck. "C'mon, lets move to the couch."

Jared quietly complied allowing Jensen to lead him to the sofa. Once they were both seated, Jensen pressed his full, soft, satin lips against his lover's tasting the salty flavor of his freshly fallen tears. Jensen pulled back wiping away his lover's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't cry anymore. Everything is going to be alright."

Jared nodded in affirmation and nuzzled his nose into the crook of the shorter man's neck inhaling deeply breathing in his essence. "I wish we could go further but in the message I received, the elders said no more intercourse until a decision has been made."

"Oh." Jared sighed in disappointment. He was still very much afraid that the votes would be against him. He would be conditioned or destroyed and the very thought scared the hell out of him. "Can't I at least have some comfort?"

"Sure." Jensen squeezed Jared against him. "I can hold you but we can't have sex."

"I'll take what I can get." Jared rested lowered his head to Jensen's chest, listening to his soft even heartbeats as the shorter man leaned back taking him with him.

Both men fell into a deep slumber. Nightmares plagued Jared's mind causing him to hold his lover tight against him, his breathing becoming erratic as he shivered in Jensen's arms.

"Shhh." Jensen crooned as he felt Jared shivering against him. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Morning couldn't have come soon enough as Jensen flicked open the laptop to the voters ballet. He pressed his thumb against the corner box, A red light string scanned his thumb before a black thumbprint image appeared on the screen as the box was magnified. He dragged the mouse arrow to the accept button and clicked on it.

"What's that?" Jared's voice was rough with sleep and his hair was moussed up from his tossing and turning on Jensen's chest.

"It's the voters ballet." Jensen smiled at his adorable boyfriend. Oh how he wanted to cuddle him like a puppy but he had to keep his full attention on the task at hand.

"Oh." Jared's voice hitched in fear.

"Over here in the right hand corner?" Jensen pointed at the screen "Is the number of votes on the pros and cons. Each ballet gets counted right away. Being completely computerized, there is no waiting for results."

"A lot of people voted against me." Jared swallowed thickly fearing the odds were against him.

"Yes but a lot of people voted for you." Jensen pointed out, ending his with a ghostly peck on Jared's forehead. "And the votes are from all over the world." Then Jensen read the summery carefully before casting his vote. He already knew that he was going to vote for Jared but he had to make sure there wasn't anything in there that could be of harm towards his boyfriend.

"When will the voting end?" Jared asked, watching his lover cast in his vote.

"In an hour." Responded Jensen as he pressed the enter button. "Everyone is voting at the same time. We are all given a time where we have to vote and they give us an hour to get that done and no waiting in line."

"What's going on?" Jared's eyes widened in shock as the numbers started spinning.

"The votes are in." Jensen watched the screen carefully as the numbers for Jared were spinning wildly and the ones against were splinning at a slow right. "YES." Jensen's sudden outburst startled his tall lover. "WE WON!"

"Really?" Jensen's excitement was contagious. "Really? We really won?"

"YES." Jensen pulled Jared off of the couch, throwing his arms around him and practically swung him around the room. "Hold on." Jensen stopped in his movements. "I've got an incoming call."

Jared stood patiently waiting. "Okay, the elders want to see the both of us."

"They do?" Jared pulled back, nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"It's okay." Jensen grabbed both of Jared's shoulders to get the taller man's attention. "This is to be expected. We've already won so the worst is over with." And before Jared could respond, Jensen pulled him forward. "C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Everything seemed to moving so fast. What did all of this mean? Of course they would not be conditioned or destroyed but what next? Would he continue living in this zoo like prison for other people's entertainment or would he finally be allowed freedom? He still have yet to see what the outdoors even looked like. How much change have the world made in his frozen absence? So many questions he wondered if he should address them to the elders.

Jared seemed to have been moving in a daze because he hadn't realized it when they reached the elders. "Mr. Padalecki?" Michael Rosenbaum addressed. "I am sure that you are aware of it by now that you and Doctor Ackles' lives have been spared as chosen by the voters."

"Yes sir." Then Jared looked over to his right noticing a petite woman with long, dark hair.

"And I'm sure you must be aware by now." Michael continued, his voice void of any emotion. "That you have been voted in as an elder."

"I what?" Jared gasped, his mouth open in disbelief.

"And Mrs. Cortese Morgan?" Michael ignored Jared's momentary interruption. "I am sure that you are aware that you have been voted in as an elder as well?"

"Yes sir." Genevieve nodded in affirmation. "I was told that my husband nominated me."

"That he did." Michael had both hands on the table finger clasped together as he kept his professional demeanor. "Both of you will start immediately and as for you Mr. Padalecki, you will undergo gene splicing. That procedure will filter out impulsive behavior like violence, promiscuity and any negative responsive to negative emotions. It is how we keep order. You will still have your negative emotions but will not be able to act violently on them. The violent thoughts will also be filtered out."

"Will it hurt?" Jared swallowed the massive fear filled lump.

"Doctor Ackles?" Michael nodded at Jensen in permission to answer the question.

"No." Answered Jensen fighting against the impulse to hold his lover's arm. "You will be sedated. When you wake up, you will not feel any different. You just won't have the negative impulses that come with negative emotions. That's all."

"And." Michael continued keeping his full attention on the tall frightened man. "After that procedure is done, the recovery will be quick, we will discuss yours and Doctor Ackles' wedding plans. You have already become intimate towards each other, something that goes against the rules and law, we do not allow promiscuity so since this had happened, the two of you are to be married, I will perform the ceremony myself. On your laptop in your room, I have sent you the transcript with your duties on them. You will continue to live in the room you currently reside until the two of you are married." Then he paused, considering the frightened man that stood before him and his voice softened with compassion. "Mr. Padalecki. We have a lot to learn from you. You come from a time that intrigues our people, you will teach them as we teach you our ways in return. We have a lot to learn from each other. You may go now. Doctor Ackles. Prepare for his surgery."

"Yes sir." Said Jensen as he pulled Jared gently by the arm. "C'mon."

"Thank you sir." Jared responded as he let Jensen lead him by the arm.

"You're welcome." Then Michael turned his attention to Genevieve. "Mrs. Cortese Collins? I need you to remain here. Take a seat next to Mrs. Harris."

"Yes sir." Genevieve slowly shuffled her way over to Danneel.

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Same As Everybody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared undergoes gene splicing surgery that will make him like everybody else.

"So what now?" Jared looked imploringly at his lover. "Do we go strait to the clinic or do I wait? How do we do this?"

"Strait to the clinic." Jensen punched the buttons to the sliding doors. "C'mon. Up on the table."

Jared silently complied, eyes fearfully averted to his swinging feet.

"Jared." Jensen spoke softly to his frightened friend. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

"Will it change who I am?" Jared was still swinging his feet back and forth. A nervous habit he never overcame.

"No." Jensen placed his hand on Jared's right knee to stop his movements. "You're personality will stay intact. You won't feel any change."

Just then Misha entered the room. "Okay, ready to splice and dice our patient."

"Misha." Jensen grimaced at the other man. "You need to stop telling jokes at the wrong time. He's frightened enough."

"Sorry." Usually it was Jensen with the worst sense of humor at the most inappropriate times so this was uncharacteristic of Misha. "I'll be good now." Then put placed the flat of his hand gently on Jared's arm. "It's going to be alright. Really. When you wake up, you won't even know the difference."

Then Jensen stepped forward placing a rectangular plate on Jared's forehead and pushed the green button. "You will start to feel drowsy momentarily so you need to lie down."

With his eyelids growing heavy, Jared silently complied.

"We haven't done this in centuries." Misha remarked as he pushed the drawer beneath the table open. "Do we even know what we're doing?"

"Nurse Collins." Jensen gently chastised. "When are you going to realize that the chip of instructions has been planted in me since I first became a doctor? I have all the knowledge of the procedure. He will not suffer the consequences."

"Oh." Misha blushed. "My apologies. I should not have questioned your abilities."

The conversations between Misha and Jensen seemed to tunnel out as Jared became less and less aware of his surroundings. Everything was fading off into a dream.

"C'mon Jared." He recognized that voice anywhere. It was his brother Jeff and they were playing basketball. "Get your head out of the clouds and stop spacing out. Shoot the damn basket already."

So it was all a dream. Jensen didn't really exist. None of what happened really took place. He should be happy he was back home with his family but he missed his phantom lover.

"Damn it Jared, what is your problem?" Jeff grabbed the ball from Jared. "You look like your about to cry like some girl. Did you start your period or something?

Jared grabbed the ball and bounced it off of his brother's face causing Megan to laugh. "Ha, ha, Jeff. He got you."

"Asshole." Jeff hissed under his breath then shoulder bumped Jared.

"OKAY YOU THREE. DINNER." Their mother called out.

Jeff threw the ball at Jared's feet causing him to trip over the ball. "Last one there has to do my chores for a week."

Once they got to the door, Sharon glared at Jeff. "You know you can't play rough with your brother. He has a bad heart. Come on Jeff. Use your head."

"You're right." Jeff bowed his head solemnly. "Sorry Jayman. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." Jared smiled at his brother. It seemed like he hasn't seen his family in forever and he wanted to hold onto them for as long as he could. "Jeff. You're a wonderful brother and I love you man."

"What?" Jeff gaped at his brother. What in the world brought this on. "Are you having a stroke or somethin'?"

"No." Jared shook his head. "I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me is all."

"Okay man." Jeff laughed. "I think you've been out in the sun too long. Mom, I think Jared needs some water."

"See what I mean?" Jared was touched by his brother's immediate concern. "You're always lookin' out for me." Then Jared threw his arms around his brother.

Jeff tensed at the sudden show of emotions from his brother. Everything was going fine. They were playing basketball. Nothing out of the ordinary and now Jared was hugging him and...Crying? Was Jared crying? Slowly Jeff encircled his arms around his brother. "Hey, take it easy man. I'm right here. Aint goin' no where bro."

"I love you." Jared sobbed on Jeff's shoulder.

"I love you too man." Jeff spoke softly in his brother's ear. "No need to get all emotional about it. What ever it is, it'll work its self out. I promise."

"Jared?" Sharon held out the glass of water that Jeff requested for his brother. "Here's your water dear."

"Mom." Jared responded by letting go of Jeff and throwing his arms around their mother. "I love you."

"I love you too dear." Sharon held onto her son. Her small delicate frame holding him with all her strength.

"Thank you for always being there for me." Jared sobbed into her shoulder.

"You're my baby boy." She softly chuckled into his ear. "Where else would I be?"

"Mommy." Megan's eyes welled up with tears. "What's wrong with Jared? He acts like he's saying goodbye."

Before Sharon could answer, Jared withdrew from her embrace and abruptly wrapped Megan in his. "I love you Megan. You are a good person and you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for and I'm lucky to have you in my life. Don't ever forget that and don't you ever change."

"I won't." Megan cried on her brother's shoulder. "Don't you be saying goodbye. Please don't be saying goodbye."

"What in the hell in going on in here?" Gerald boomed as he entered the kitchen.

"I think Jared is having a mental breakdown dad." Responded Jeff, concern etched into his features.

Before Gerald could offer any remark Jared was immediately in his arms. "I love you dad. Thank you for always being there for me, thank you for taking care of me, providing for me and most of all thank you for loving me." Jared sobbed profusely on his dad's shoulder.

"Shhh." His dad crooned in his ear. "It's alright son. You need to wake up. C'mon Jared, wake up."

Over and over his dad kept telling him to wake up and Jared couldn't comprehend why. Wake up from what?

"C'mon Jared. Wake up." Suddenly the deep monotone voice of his father's changed. It was higher; younger. "Wake up Jared. "C'mon, wake up for me buddy."

Gerald's face began to slowly vanish in watery waves. He looked around at the rest of his family who stood staring at him as if saying goodbye. Then the face of his father began to morph into a younger face sun kissed with freckles, green sparkling eyes with a hint of gold, his dirty blonde spikes. It was Jensen and he was telling Jared to wake up. "Jensen?"

"Yeah it's me." Jensen smiled tenderly at his lover. "You okay?"

Jared began to nod then shook his head in the negative, his bottom lip beginning to quiver. "I just saw my family. I thought this was all a dream. I was playing basketball with my brother and then my mom called us into dinner. We were all in the kitchen and I was telling everyone goodbye. For some reason I felt that need to tell them goodbye. I m-miss m-my f-family s-so m-much." Jared hiccupped as his body wracked with sobs. "I miss my family."

"Oh baby." Jensen enveloped Jared in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Is this normal for him to act this way after surgery?" Asked Misha, watching the whole scene with uncertainty.

"It has nothing to do with surgery." Jensen firmed his grip on his sobbing lover. "He misses his family."

"I'll just leave the two of you alone." Misha reached out to gently caress Jared's shaking shoulder. The first time the nurse has ever touched another human being affectionately. If only he had the courage to touch Tom that way. They were only platonic lovers since human contact just didn't happen with their people since their emotions lie dormant. Luckily for the two of them, there was never a mate compatible for them in the database. Should that day ever come, they would have to take on a mate. A woman. It both saddened them and frightened them. They chose to be room mates which was never against the rules or law. Although emotions have been dormant for centuries, Misha and Tom did however feel a special connection that could be described as love but they kept it hidden from the elders for the fear that they would both be conditioned. Since a mate hasn't been chosen for them, their names remained at the top of the list but this man Jared is going to change the world and Misha couldn't wait to see that world change and he will be forever grateful to the time child.

"Thank you." Jensen whispered to his dark haired friend. Then he turned his attention to his sobbing friend. "It's okay baby. I've gotcha. Let it all out."

Jared only cried for all it was worth until his throat became horsed and his body became exhausted.

Jensen pulled back momentarily. "You have to stay here over night for observation to make sure the surgery went well so why don't you get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Will you stay with me?" Jared sniffled, closing his eyes and the pads of Jensen's thumbs brushed his tears away.

"I have to." Jensen smiled empathetically at his broken lover. "I'm your doctor. I'll be keeping an eye on you for any negative effects the surgery may have on you. I'm not saying it will. It's just a precaution so get some rest."

Jared nodded against Jensen's hand.

"Good." Jensen whispered against his lover's tear soaked lips before pushing Jared into a lying down position.

Jared fell into a dreamless sleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter Nine: Wedded Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get married and they break the barrier by sharing the first televised kiss.

To Jensen's Surprise, Christian Kane entered the the room. He was deep into his studies when the sliding door whooshed open. His head snapped up to attention. "Your excellency. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you fallen ill?"

"It's none of that." Christian Kane wave Jensen's words away. "I'm here in preparation for your wedding."

"My wedding?" Jensen parroted, his heart beating nervously in his chest.

"Yes." Christian pulled out a tan rope. "The elders have decided since you and the time child er, Jared Padalecki have connected on an emotional and sexual level, you are to be wed."

"But there was no penetration." Jensen argued. Afraid this would be the one thing that would scare Jared away. They just started their relationship. The very prospect of marriage hasn't even crossed their minds. Although he isn't completely against it, he wasn't sure if Jared would feel that he was ready for such a commitment. "It was only foreplay."

"C'mon Jensen." Christian scoffed at the doctor. "Even you know that foreplay is part of sex and to the elders sex is sex. You have unpurified yourself therefore your have to be wed. If you weren't ready for that kind of commitment then you shouldn't have physically lusted after him."

"I'm not completely against the idea." Jensen looked over at his sleeping friend. "I'm just afraid it might scare him away."

"I don't think it will." Christian disagreed following Jensen's gaze towards the sleeping beauty on the table. "You need to give him more credit than that. You never know, he may surprise you."

"Okay." Jensen stepped forward about to wake Jared when Christian stopped him.

"Let me." Then Christian walked over to the table and shook Jared lightly. "Wake up sleeping beauty and be prepared to be tied." Then he held the rope up in Jared's view.

Jared's eyes were round with horror. "JENSEN... HELP!"

"I'm sorry." Christian laughed as Jensen rushed to his partner's side. "Jared, you and lover boy over here are about to tie the knot. The elders decided it is to happen today and I am here to get you ready."

"Well you didn't have to scare him with that rope." Jensen chastised while he swung his arm protectively around his lover's back. "What are you guys? A bunch of comedians?"

"In a matter of speaking yes." Christian smiled wickedly at Jared. "But time to get serious. "Jared. The elders sent me down here to help you get ready for your wedding with Jensen."

"My wedding?" Jared looked imploringly at Jensen.

"Yes." Answered Christian sitting on the table by Jared's feet. "You and Jensen here, have already crossed the barrier towards intimacy. The elders felt it would be setting a good example as an elder yourself to be married to Jensen. I hope you're ready for that commitment because they have already decided for you."

"Well, I've never thought about marriage before." Breathed Jared. His voice quivered slightly from nervousness but held a tinge of excitement. "But I do not object to the idea." Then he looked questionable at Jensen.

"Great." Michael hit the table next to Jared's feet with his hand. "What we will do is first you and lover boy here will get dressed. Don't worry, you'll both be where tuxes. Jensen in black and you in white just like wearing a white gown because you are more feminine cause you cry an awful lot."

Jared winced back as if he's been slapped, hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Michael." Jensen defended his lover. "That was a mean thing to say."

"Oh no." Michael placated. "I didn't mean it to be mean Jared. I have a lot of respect for you. It was just an observation. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. It's just that you're more sensitive. I admire that about you. We all do but you're still wearing white."

Jared silently nodded. The hurt was still there.

"So are we good?" Michael looked pleadingly at Jared. "I'll wear a dress if you say yes."

"Yes." Jared chuckled at Michael's humor. "We're good."

"Great." Michael clapped his hands once together. "I was kidding about the dress though. Now shall we get started?"

"Okay." Jensen spoke for Jared. "Jared, you know where the bathroom is."

Jared nodded silently in the affirmative as Michael handed him the tux. "And here's yours Jenny."

"Cut it out Christian." Jensen blushed at the girlish nickname. It was the first time an elder ever called him that.

"Since when did you quit calling me your excellency?" Christopher playfully bantered.

"Since you quit calling me doctor." Jensen bantered back.  

"I just wanted you to be comfortable with me." Admitted Christopher feeling a bit bashful. "Ever since I became an elder, people have held me in the highest regard. Always calling me your excellency. It would be nice to be one of the guys for once."

"Well then." Jensen smiled affectionately at the elder. "Consider yourself one of the guys with me and Jared. All but when you're with the other elders. We have to show respect in front of them."

"I'm done." Jared stepped out of the bathroom looking sharp in his white tux. "I don't think I can ever get used to the bathroom talking to me. It makes me feel like I'm being watched."

Christian Kane saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess with his new friend so he walked up to Jared, swung his arm around the tall man's shoulders and dropped his voice to a conspirator's whisper.  "You are. Infact, there are camera eyes all over hiding in the walls and that's how the voice knows when you are done doing your business. That's actually Danneel's voice you are hearing."

"Really?" Jared's voice hitched at two shaky hands came up to cover his mouth, then he looked fearfully at Jensen.

"Christian. Why are you scaring my fiancé?" Jensen's hands flew to his own hips to show their friend he was serious.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Christian chuckled pulling the taller man into a quick hug. "I'm just messin' with ya. I mean you no harm. Are we good?"

"Yeah." Jared nodded the affirmative.

"I'm surprised you even put your arm around my fiancé," Jensen noticed not with jealousy but simple observation. "What about the human contact thing?"

"I've seen you do it." Christian shrugged non-plussed. "I was curious on what it felt like just to put my arm around another human being. I hope you're not upset by it." 

"Nah, I don't mind." Jensen smiled understandingly at the elder. "At least not if Jared doesn't mind."

"I'm really looking forward to the change Jared is about to bring to us." Christian remarked almost feeling giddy with hope.

"It's amazing that gay marriage is finally accepted." Remarked Jared a wistful smile graced his lips. "In my time, only certain states had gay marriages and Texas wasn't one of them. They were trying to pass a law to make all marriage acceptable gay and straight."

"You didn't tell him?" Christian looked questioningly at Jensen.

Jensen only shook his head in the negative.

"Alright." Christian heaved an exasperated sigh followed by an eye roll. "Once we became a one world government, we did away with states because each state was separated by their own set of rules which means there is no longer a Texas or any other state. There is no longer gay or straight people. We did away with labels a long time ago. Now, love is love. Using the labels gay and straight, separated people and now we are all considered equal."

"But the mates that were chosen." Jared responded in puzzlement. although that sounded too good to be true, there were still a few glitches in this new world that still separated people due to sexual orientation. "It's male and female all the time. How do you explain that?"

"Simple." Christian started adjusting the rope in preparation of the wedding. "Back when the machine was invented, there was still the separation between gay and straight. It became important to have a mate selected in the data base because the woman have the reproductive organs. In order to make sure that they continued to produce offspring, they need the male sperm so man and woman were paired up with each other.  In your world when people selected their own mates, it was complete chaos.  Man and woman sleeping with each other's spouses. Man and man hooking up, woman and woman hooking up. The constant perversions of everyone sleeping with everyone. Divorces, unwanted pregnancies, jealousy, violence. Something had to be done quick to create order but then you came along to create a different kind of order. The kind of order that allows us to choose our own mates and still maintain our virtue. Now enough of the history lesson, lets get you two married."

Before Jensen or Jared could say anything else, Christian pushed one of the squares on the wall and it slid open with ease. Jared gasped when he saw a huge flat Computer monitor hidden in that wall but it wasn't used for surfing the web, no it was used for incoming calls or should there be a successful or first attempt medical experiment, it was publicized on that screen like the wedding that was about to appear. "You excellency. Are you there?"

Suddenly the screen came to life and elders were standing on each side of the head elder. Michael Rosenbaum held what looked like a tablet from Jared's time but this tablet was transparent and the color of blue ice. On the top, right hand corner were bright red numbers of how many people across the globe were watching their wedding. Jared was in awe. "Are both men ready to start the ceremony?"

"Yes your excellency." Christian stepped forward with the rope in hand.

"And both men enter this contract of his own free will?"

Christian nudged Jared's arm.

"Yes your excellency." Jared swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Yes your excellency." Jensen's plush lips quivered into a nervous smile.

"Do you have the rope?" Michael asked as he glanced up from his transparent tablet.

"Yes your excellency, I do." Christian held up the rope.

"By the power invested in me," Michael began reading from his tablet as the words on in began to scroll. "And by the power invested for all to see, this rope signifies a union that bounds you for life."

Christian began to tie the rope loosely around both of Jared's wrists and he wadded on one end for Jared to hold in his fists.

"As this rope joins you into the holiest of matrimonies," Michael continued his reading as Christian stood by Jared holding the other end of the rope.  "Let no man or woman tear it asunder. You will always stay faithful towards one another mind, body and soul. In sickness and in health you will remain bound together; in good times and in bad times, you will remain bound together. If you agree to these terms of the contract Jared Tristen Padalecki, please say I do."

"I do." Jared parroted nervously.

As this rope joins you into the holiest of matrimonies," Michael repeated as Christian moved over to Jensen, tying the other end of the rope loosely around both of his wrists and wading the remaining end and placing it in Jensen's fist. "Let no man or woman tear it asunder. You will always stay faithful towards one another mind, body and soul. In sickness and in health you will remain bound together; in good times and in bad times, you will remain bound together. If you agree to these terms of the contract Jensen Ross Ackles, please say I do."

"I do." Jensen repeated as if he were in a trans.

"And do you Christian Kane," Michael then looked up from his tablet. "Agree to go on record as a witness to this holy union?"

"I do." Christian responded, staring directly at the computer monitor.

"Then let it go on record," Michael nodded his approval. "That Jared Tristen Padalecki and Jensen Ross Ackles with Christian Kane as their witness, are now and will always be joined in the holiest of matrimonies. You will now share the first kiss that the world has ever seen; the first kiss that hasn't been performed in centuries as you will break the barrier towards human contact; please do so now."

Jared and Jensen leaned forward as if in slow motion. Jared licked his lips nervously, Jensen smiled as in plush lips made contact with his husband's thin ones. Tongue flicking out and tracing the seam, so hot and tasted like want. Jared almost moaned at the contact and both of their tongues explored one another then the vast crowd cheered as they almost lost themselves in that kiss.

Both men slowly pulled apart, their head swiveled in Unisom towards the computer monitor, both in awe at the crowds, fireworks and balloons floated in the air giving Jared the image of watching the New Years Eve Party from Time Square on TV .

"Okay." Christian clapped Jared on the back. "Time for me to escort you to the reception area."

"Is all the wedding televised like this?" Jared asked instead of following Christian's orders.

"Nah." Christian answered, his hand still on Jared's back. "Only for the elders. Anyone else that gets married, they have a special room for them where their families and coworker attend. As for an elder, everyone all over the world is invited so since we can't fit everyone in one room, we put them in a private room like you and Jensen here and we televise it. Everyone all over the world is holding a special reception in your honor. Now are we going to head out or stay here talking about it all night?"

"Let's go." Jensen swung his arm around Jared's shoulders.

Christian in return grabbed Jared's arm and pulled it around Jensen's waist. "It's important for two human being who shared the first kiss in centuries to come to the reception joined physically like this."

"Oh." Jensen squeezed Jared against him. "Well then lets not disappoint them."

  

 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the wedding reception, Jared meets the other people from the future and is a little uncomfortable with the attention they are giving him.

"Is that him?" One of the ladies with her medium blonde hair twisted up in a pretzel, A silver barrette that glittered beneath the bright pale yellow lights decorated the top of her head. Her eyelids painted with the same shade of silver thickly all the way to the bottom of her well trimmed eyebrows, and a thin layer of silver glittery eyeshadow stretched all the way from her eyelids to her hairline. Her cheeks a pale shade of rosy red and her lips painted with silver glittery lipstick that made look as if it were continually wet. She was a beautiful woman with sky blue eyes and a deep dimple on her right cheek that only appeared when she smiled. Her silver dress with shoulder short sleeves that ended in a point away from her flesh. It seemed to Jared that some of the future clothing, they created from watching the old science fiction futuristic movies that came out in the 1980s. He would almost bet his entire fortune on it if he had a fortune.

"It is." Said her friend, her hair twisted the same exact way, her eyeshadow was the shade of blue mixed with silver and fixed the same exact way as her friend's. The lipstick matched her eyeshadow, Her blush the same as her friend's. Her dress the same exact color, the sleeves, the same exact design but the V neck was cut low between her breasts. You could see part of the round tanned flesh, the bottom of her silver dress hugged her hips seductively. Her forehead had a silver chain bedazzled with small sparkling glass and the chain was stretched around her prezzle of a hairstyle and ended in a loose V in the middle of her forehead. The color of her hair was chocolate brown, the color of her eyes matched her hair. Her face was a little bit more round than her friend's. Both were attractive ladies.

"You're excellency," Both women feel to the floor, their heads bowed in submission.

"It's custom for the townsfolk to greet the elders with the highest regards." Christian explain to a baffled Jared. "And they will stay that way unless to give them permission to stand back up."

"Please Stand up." Jared spoke in a small voice feeling as bashful as the two women.

Then they looked over at Christian since he was an elder too and he gave them a silent nod of approval.

"Excuse me your excellency." The medium blonde haired woman spoke in a low friendly voice. Her friend standing next to her appeared bashful. "My name is April and this is my unmarried counterpart Stacy."

"Unmarried counterpart?" Jared's eyebrows quirked up in confusion.

"Yes your excellency." Stacy answered for April, her chocolate brown eyes averted bashfully to the floor. "By sheer good luck, the database hasn't found us a mate so we paired up. We have not connected intimately physically but on an intellectual level. We were hoping that by chance, you may be able to change the law on whether or not we should be allowed to choose our own mates?"

"We were unable to come forward." April explained. Jared could see the hope mixed with desperation and fear resting in her sky blue eyes. "We feared that the elders would have us conditioned for harboring such thought."

"April and... Stacy is it?" Jared held subconsciously held out his hand to shake April's and Stacy's when he was taken aback from the misunderstanding of the gesture.

"Oh my apologies your excellency." April placed the gift in his outreached hand.

"What is this?" Jared turned the gift over and over in his hand examining the shiny silver wrapper. It crinkled in his hand.

"They don't shake hands here." Jensen leaned over and whispered in his husband's ear. "Remember? Human contact? They have no knowledge of it.... I think they're waiting for you to open the gift."

"Oh." Jared blushed when he kept the two women waiting. As he turned the gift over once more in his hand, he began pulling the paper free from the item. What he saw took his breath away. It was a miniature, golden statue about half a foot tall with wings spreading away from its body, it's arms were outstretched towards the sky clasped together in a praying fashion and its head looking up heaven word.

"It's a statue your excellency." April worried her bottom lip beneath her top teeth. Her chocolate brown eyes matching the concern etched in her features. "It signifies long like and good fortune."

"Thank you." Said Jared admiring its beauty and touched by its significance. "It's beautiful."

Both women let out a breath they didn't know they've been holding.

"Shall we mingle?" Jensen gently pulled on Jared's elbow.

Both women smiled and bowed gracefully away.

As they were walking through the crowd, a low murmur filled the room followed by everyone falling to their knees in the same fashion. Jared looked uncomfortably over at Christian who pated Jared affectionately on the shoulder. "I got this." Then Christian raised his arms in the air. "Everyone may stand up. Eat, be marry and enjoy the party." Then Christian grabbed Jensen by the elbows. "Here is are assigned seats."

The other two followed Christian wordlessly.

Many of the other people approached them, all baring gifts when Jensen noticed his two friends at the end of the line. Before he could say something smartass, both Misha and Tom fell to the floor. "Your excellency."

This left Jared baffled especially because he never saw Misha so formal. He was sure that it was a show for Christian but he didn't say anything. "Please stand up Misha and Tom."

Both of the men stood up gratefully. "We brought you a present your excellency."

"Thank you." Jared said really meaning it and starting to feel a little emotional from all of the outpouring of love. "I feel you've already given me a gift by rescuing my frozen form."

"The pleasure is all ours your excellency." Tom smiled lovingly at Jared.

As Jared begun to unwrap the present, Misha spoke. "Another reason we came to see you your excellency is because seeing that the two of you are the first to cross that threshold of choosing your own mate, and with you being an elder now, Jared... err... Your excellency, we would like to know if you would wed us."

"Wed as in marry?" Jared asked, mouth agape. His first wedding. He didn't know what the rules on that were. He always thought the head elder performed all the ceremonies. He still thought that. "Are you sure I'm allowed to?"

"Actually." Christian intervened. "Any of the elders are allowed to perform the wedding ceremonies."

"Oh." Jared breathed in understanding, blushing slightly at the lacking of knowledge. "I thought only the head elder was allowed to do that."

"Nope." Christian smiled at Jared. "If a citizen chooses which elder they want to marry them, then that elder performs the wedding ceremony. Before you and Jensen changed the rules, especially you Jared, when couples wanted to choose their mates, they would take their requests to the head elder. Michael Rosenbaum would put their request to be married into the computer database in which the computer database will test the couple's compatibility which usually takes about a week to get the results. Sometimes the answer was yes and sometimes it was no in which the couple would end up on a short waiting list where their compatible mates would be selected. Sometimes one would be found right away and sometimes not. That is why a mate wasn't chosen for Misha and Tom, because they didn't put in their request since the mates that are always chosen are of the opposite gender for reproductive reasons. Anyway, ones the mate is chosen whether it be from a request that was approved or if one was chosen for them, they then are allowed to choose which elder they want to marry them. As for another elder getting married, it is the rule that the head elder is to marry them. Now if two citizens haven't chosen their mates by the age of twenty-five, then they are two live out their years without a mate which seldom happens. Now Misha and Tom asked you to marry them, you now have the opportunity to say yes without getting permission from the other elders since you have changed the rules. Now all wedding ceremonies are performed in the afternoon where our schedules are cleared so that we don't have to work around them."

"So I can say yes right now?" Jared asked, a nervous quiver in his voice.

Christian offered him a nod in the affirmative.

Then Jared looked over at Misha and Tom, both had their hands clasped together as if they were offering a silent prayer.

"Yes." Just that one short word made both of the dark haired men beam. They were so excited Jared was afraid they'd wet themselves.

"Oh thank you your excellency." Misha spoke, bowing over and over again like he was royalty. Well... in a sense... he was. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's alright." Jared chuckled. He never saw Misha get that excited about anything and as for Tom. He never really met him since he was still unconscious when him and Jim Beaver brought him into the infirmary but Jensen told him all about it and the way Misha talked about Tom, it was obvious that they were an item and in love."

"We will sent you the information on time and place." Misha said excitedly. "And thank you so much again."

Once the two men were gone from their view, Jensen nudged Jared below the shoulder. "Hey, your first assignment."

"Actually." Christian corrected holding up his index finger. "His fourth assignment. His first assignment was to be married even if it's by choice, it's still an assignment because it involves an elder; his second assignment was to attend this reception; his third assignment will be your honeymoon and since you have changed the law Jared, your honeymoon will not be spent in the infirmary being impregnated. I wouldn't know how that is done anyway. Only Jensen has that knowledge. You will be spending your honeymoon consummating your marriage. "

"It won't be televised will it?" Jared adverted his eyes nervously to the floor.

"No." Christian barked out a laugh. "That would be considered a porno and perverted. "What the two of you do on your honeymoon is private now I think you had better leave and get to consummating so we could read about it in the morning. When he saw the look of fear in Jared's now wide eyes, he couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, no pictures will be involved but the two of you will be the first ones in this century to consummate the marriage sexually so get goin' will ya?"

Jensen stood up, holding out his hand for Jared to take. Everyone gasped when they saw the human contact happen in front of them. As the two were leaving the reception, everyone fell to their knees in a submissive bow until they were gone and Christian raised his hands for everyone to rise and enjoy the party.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jensen and Jared consummates their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all smut and sex in this chapter.

"Here we are." Jensen smiled at his husband as he kissed his knuckles. "I would have carried you over the threshold like a bride but lets just face it, you're heavy."

Jared laughed in response. "That's okay, I wouldn't want you to drop me on my ass cracking it in a different direction."

"Then that'll be another crack I get to poke at." Came Jensen's quick retort and they both laughed at his quick witted humor.

Jared looked in awe around the extravagant home. The walls were in the shape of bricks the color of eggshell white, the living was big enough to fit bit three living rooms in. The sofa was plush and match the color of the was and so were the two plush chairs that sat on each side of the sofa. The coffee table looked like it had a medal base the shape of a vine twisting in loose braids over each other and the base housed a oval glass table top. The ceiling lights in the living room were of open bubbles matching the walls and the furniture. The living room floor looked as if it were made of glass. When you walked across it, you could see your blurry figure.

The kitchen was the size of a chef's kitchen. All the walls matching the other. The lights were same as the living room's. The chrome stove housed twelve burners and three full sized ovens. The matching refrigerator had triple doors and completely stocked with food. Next to the refrigerator,  stood a walk in freezer. decorated with all the food you could imagine. Not one shelf was empty. "This is where the computer gets the food. I keep it stocked. When I get hungery, I tell the computer what I want and the ingredients for the food gets sucked through these pipes." Then he pushed a square button on the wall and it slide to the side exposing a clear, plastic pipe. "They are all over behind the foods and sometimes when I feel up to it and I want to cook my own food, I just come in here and help myself. The size of the sink was one you'd see in a restaurant.

"Amazing." Gasped Jared in all. He looked like a child in a candy store, seeing the wide selections for the very first time. It was adorable.

"C'mon," Jensen gently tugged on his husband's elbow. "Let me show you the dining room."

Jared followed wordlessly as Jensen escorted him to the dining room. It was a little bit smaller than the kitchen. The table was an intimate size that had two white, kitchen chairs, The backs of the chair were mildly curved inward that would allow a person's spine to curve around it, The top of the chairs had rounded points on each side of the back that curved gracefully in a U shape. The kitchen table was pure white. "Here, let me show you something." Then Jensen reached under the table and pressed a small black button and the table seemed to expand in size. "You can have the table as long as you want."

"Wow." Jared breathed, how does Jensen afford such an extravagant motel? This is the kind of home only dreams were made of and he wish they could stay there for life.

Above the kitchen table dangled a large glass teardrop chandeliers with three bell casings in the middle where the lightbulbs the shape of bubbles went. On the wall was a beautiful, solid white fireplace. Jensen walked over and pressed one of the squares just above it and a fire magically appeared. "It's not real fire but heat comes from it and you'll never have to worry about burning the place down."

Before Jared could say anything, Jensen led him up the winding staircase and towards the bathroom. "Here is one of the bathrooms."

The tub was the size of a large Jacuzzi that you'd find next to an indoor swimming pool, in that tub had jets. The two bathroom sinks stretched across the wall, big, round lightbulbs lined up around the large rectangular mirror. The bathroom was the size of a king sized bedroom. There was a walk in closet you could make into another regular sized bedroom and in this walk in closet shelved stacks upon stacks of bathroom towels, hand towels, bottles upon bottles of body wash, shampoos and conditioners, lotions, moisturizes, bath beads, bath salts; you name it, the man had it all.

Then Jensen dragged a gaping Jared to the place he had been eagerly waiting for, the bedroom; the size of it fit for a king. The size of this suite was the size of the living room, the bed looked like it was two queens put together. The pillows were of black silk with satin ruffles around them with a matching comforter. There were rose pedals thrown carelessly on the bed. A chocolate covered cherry on each pillow for good measure.  On the left side of the bed was a black and white area rug. On the right side of the bed was a chrome two shelf cart with a chrome bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne. The chrome bucket had the shapes of leaves imbedded in it.  Next to the champagne was a large matching bowl of perfectly ripe strawberries filled generously to the top, a can of whipped cream sitting next to it and next to that was a matching skinny chrome vase with a dozen live roses shaped to perfection. Next to that was another matching chrome bowl filled with melted chocolate. On the bottom shelf was a huge box of assorted chocolates.  On the far side of the room stood a walnut colored dresser of the twenty first century with a long mirror and a matching brown casing around it. The dresser had six drawers. Next to the dresser stood a wide open doorway to what looked like another living room with a fireplace. "You forgot to open our present." Jensen nodded towards the silver rectangle gift Jared was still holding.

"Oh." Due to all the excitement and the grand tour Jared completely forgot about the package. Gently tearing away the wrapping paper, Jared's voice hitched as tears welled up in his eyes. It's a beautiful gold 5X7 picture frame, bedazzled in small diamond shaped glass and in that picture frame was a family portrait of him, his mom, dad, sister and brother taken a year before he collapsed. It's beautiful. The other picture frame matched the first one and it was of Jared and Jensen being married.

"They got the pictures from the computer database." Jensen's eyes were moist with tears. "We have some wonderful friends."

"I'll say." Jared's voice hiccupped as a solitary tears slid down his cheek.

"Don't be sad Jared." Jensen rushed over to brush away his husband's tears. "Tonight is supposed to be a good night. Please don't be sad."

"I'm sorry." Jared softly sobbed. "I can't help it."

"Here." Jensen gently took the pictures away from him and placed them on the dresser. "Lets consummate our marriage."

"I would like that." Jared smiled through his tears. "And might I ad, this is a beautiful place you picked out."

"Why thank you husband of mine." Jensen smiled affectionately at the beautiful man he was proud to call his husband. "It's our home now."

"You mean this isn't a motel?" Jared gaped. His wish that they could live here has finally come true.

"Do you see anyone else here to sign us in?" Jensen laughed.

Jared shook his head and offered a wordless "No."

"That's right." Jensen smiled, placing the flat of his hand gently on his husband's back. "This home as seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, the living room, a sitting room, a family room, a pool room with the swimming pool and Jacuzzi, a large greenhouse room, a large kitchen as you have already seen and a dining hall."

"Forget about this being a house." Jared breathed in awe as he gaped around. "It's a mansion."

"C'mon. Lets get to consummating our marriage." Jensen laughed before growing serious. His eyes scanned up and down his husband's body causing Jared to shift uncomfortably on his feet. Jensen reached out to still his nervous lover. Eyes boring lovingly into Jared's, Jensen slid the black thin jacket off of Jared's shoulder letting it fall to the floor, then he shoved his index finger in the knot of Jared's bowtie, pulling it free. As the shirt hung open exposing Jared's naked torso, Jensen's breath caught when he saw the firm muscles that had been kept hidden behind that soft white material. Slowly he slid his index finger down the middle of Jared's firm abs, tracing the light dusted hairline that seemed to disappear behind his black slacks. Fumbling with the button, it popped free and then he slid the zipper down in slow motion, studying his partner's body like an artist scrutinizing his work. Jensen licked his lips in appreciation as he slid the slacks down, working on the black underwear last."

Jared stood there shivering naked before Jensen. He didn't shiver from the cold because the room was set at a comfortable temperature. He was shivering from nervousness. Jensen's eyes scanned his nervous lover slowly from head to toe. Slowly, Jensen stripped himself and stood bare and vulnerable for his beautiful lover to see.

Jared continued to stare into Jensen's eyes. "Feel free to look at all of me." Jensen spoke softly so as not to break the spell they both seemed to be in. Although it sounded like permission, it was more of a plea so Jared's eyes averted away from Jensen's face, roaming down to his muscular torso, so pale and dusted with freckles. Oh how he wanted to taste those freckles. He wanted to kiss, lick, and count each of those freckles with his tongue.

Jensen leaned forward, his lips connecting with Jared, so hot and satin smooth. Before Jared could deepen the kiss, Jensen pulled back. Reaching out, he grasped his lover's hand and pulled him towards the bed. Both moving as if they were one person, Sitting on the edge of the bed facing towards each other with one knee up on the mattress separating them. Jensen stretched his body towards the right side of the bed and pulled the cart towards the left side, closer to them then he pulled out a rose from its vase and graciously dragged it across the top of the melted chocolate.

Jared watched his husband carefully not knowing if it was his turn to make a move or just sit there and let Jensen take the lead on everything and since he didn't know what that move would be, he let his husband run the show.

Jensen stared Jared in the eyes as he brought that dripping chocolate filled rose to his husband's shoulder carefully painting a brown stripe with the silk pedals down across his chest, his tongue following immediately afterwards catching the chocolate as his dripped from Jared's tanned flesh.

Jared's head lolled in a circle, eye rolling in the back of his head, a soft seductive moan fell from his lips. More dragging of the rose barely touching his nipples leaving a chocolate path, Jensen's hot lips covering the small nub, tongue snaking out flicking it to hardness. The sensation sending shocks to his nether region.

Jared couldn't help it, he needed to touch Jensen so he brought his mallet sized hands to the top of his husband's head gently brushing them over the short blonde spikes before sliding to cup the back of Jensen's head. He didn't know how much of this foreplay he could take. His cock that was once soft, now painfully hard and twitching madly with ever flick and caress of  Jensen's tongue. "J-Jensen... P-please. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"In due time baby." Jensen's eyes shifted up from Jared's nipple. "Now lie down on your back and let me take care of you."

Jensen helped Jared maneuver himself in position on the bed with his head on one of the pillows. His body glistened with sweat as desperation, want and need flowed through his bloodstream.

"Good." Jensen whispered as he looked lovingly at his precious husband. Once again dragging the rose across the top of the melted chocolate then dragging it across Jared's lips. Jared's tongue flicked out to taste the chocolate when Jensen's mouth was suddenly on his. Tasting the chocolate flavored lips, tongue slithering into the hot caverns of Jared's mouth. Their taste buds bursting with the sweet chocolate flavor. Jensen sliding his torso up and down against Jared's as they continued to kiss. His thigh sliding against Jared's thigh, silky smooth.

Then Jensen abruptly pulled away causing Jared to moan at the loss of warmth. "Shhh." Jensen placed his index finger to his lover's lips before dragging that chocolate covered rose down his torso all the way down to his pubic hair and up his achingly hard shaft. For a second, Jared thought Jensen was going to lick the chocolate from his body until Jensen surprised him once more by grabbing the can of whipped cream, shaking it vigorously, then spraying it on Jared's lips just below the nose, down his chin, the full length of his body in an even line all the way up his hardened shaft. Then he took a strawberry and dragged it gently across the whipped cream and chocolate on Jared's chest and brought it to his lover's mouth.

Jared parted his lips allowing Jensen to insert the corner of the chocolate, whipped creamed strawberry in his mouth and Jensen dragged it across his tongue. "Not yet." Jensen spoke softly as Jared's lips wrapped around the strawberry about to take a bite. Jared moaned when Jensen slowly fucked his mouth with that strawberry. "Yes, that's it baby." The strawberry juice dripped down the corner of Jared's lips giving the image of a vampire that had just had his feeding. "Now."

Jared bit into the strawberry and Jensen pressed his lips against his lover's, kissing him slowly. Both sharing the strawberry in Jared's mouth. The strawberry separated into two pieces of a half and they both chewed against each other. Jensen pulled back, licking the strawberry juice from Jared's corner mouth and down his chin before leaning in for another heated kiss. His tongue chasing Jared's moans.

Grabbing another strawberry, Jensen dragged it down the chocolate whipped creamed line gathering as much of the sweetness he could; holding the end of the strawberry in his mouth, he brought it to Jared who gratefully bit it in half before finding Jensen's lips once again pressing firmly against his. Tongues rolling around the other, chasing the flavor and moans that fell from his lips.

Grabbing another strawberry, Jensen dragged it down the rest of his body and up his painfully erected shaft that was already leaking precum. Jensen licked the strawberry because a chef must always taste his work before allowing other's to taste it. He moaned in delight as he tasted his lover on the edge of that strawberry. Once again Jensen's dragged the strawberry down Jared's naked body stopping at the tip of the shaft to collect more of that delicious precum, he then brought the strawberry to Jared's lips.

Jared could taste himself on the strawberry this time mixed with chocolate and whipped cream and he must admit, he tasted pretty good. Just when Jared thought he couldn't handle it anymore, Jensen decided to lick a long strip down the length of Jared's body, cleaning away the remaining melted chocolate and whipped cream. Once he reached the shaft, he dragged his tongue up the vain causing Jared to buck like a wild untamed stallion. Jensen placed the flat of his hand on Jared's stomach to hold him in place. The heat of his mouth enveloped the rock hard throbbing cock. "Mmmm guh. Jensen I can't take it. I'm gonna explode." Jared cried, fisting the pillow on each side of his head. The same one that rested his sweat drenched head. His hair fanned out messily on his pillow while his head shook back and forth figorously. His toes curled downward as he tried to remain grounded.

"Then explode." When Jensen spoke, house mouth vibrated around Jared's dick. "We've got all night."

"Hmmm, mmmm, mmm, J-Jensen. Uh." It was as if Jared was speaking in tongues.

"Just let it go baby." Jensen spoke once more. He could feel that Jared was holding back, trying to stave off the orgasm that threatened to rip him apart atom by atom so he began humming around the leaking shaft sending Jared's hormones in overdrive.

Jared's head slamming into the pillow as his body continue to buck. As much as he tried to hold back, the wild beast in him could not be contained. It came roaring through him with a vengeance; feasting on his very being, devouring his essence, the seductive moans that tore through his throat as the beast raged through his blood sending it to boil like hot lava. His body exploding in beads of sweat, glistening beneath the pale yellow glow of the lights. His balls tightened; Heat swirling upon the horizon in the center of his stomach, his soul began to rise, rise and when he thought he couldn't go any higher, it continued to rise. Soaring on the breeze of his desperate moans so hot and filled with lust and his body convulsed violently against the bed causing his dick to slide up and down Jensen's tongue.

Jensen's eyes rolled back as he felt his lover come undone and the flavor of his orgasm that filled his mouth, salty, sweet and the full flavor of Jared. His cheeks hollowing in with each suck, each bob of his head; his body seemed to have a mind of its own because while Jared was fucking himself in his mouth, Jensen pressed his  erected shaft into the silk comforter, his hips snapping forward as he rubbed himself against that comforter. The friction felt good on his leaking shaft. As he gulped every drop of his lover down, Jensen pulled back and pressed his forehead to Jared's knee.

Jared shuttered in the aftermath of his orgasm. Jensen still clung to his knee. Breathing heavily against the rounded flesh. "Jensen?" Came Jared's breathless response. When he didn't hear Jensen's voice in return, he tried again. "Jensen? Are you alright?"

Jensen hugged Jared's knee. "I'm Cumming." His voice was strained and Jared could feel Jensen moving back and forth as he fucked himself into the blanket. It wasn't his intention but holy shit, the words that fell from Jared's mouth was more than he could handle. "Oh Jared." Jensen fell against his knee boneless as the last vestiges of his orgasm ebbed to any end, his body shuttering in the aftermath.

Jared held out his arms, feeling that his lover was just too far away and he wanted to hold and to be held so they could come down together. Jensen slowly crawled up Jared's body feeling that his own was made of rubber. "We're not done yet baby." Jensen spoke in his lover's ear. Holding him firmly against his solid form.

Jared kissed Jensen's chest lovingly while Jensen fingertips drew imaginary lines down his lover's spine causing it to explode in goosebumps. "You thirsty?" Smiled against the top of Jared's head while Jared lay in his protective embrace.

"Sure." Jared spoke into Jensen's chest. He wasn't really thirsty. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

Jensen reached over to the cart and pulled the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket, pouring one glass of wine and handed in to Jared. "Where's yours?" Jared questioned as he looked from his glass to Jensen.

"Right here." Jensen grabbed an ice cube and pulled Jared into a sitting position, then he dragged the ice cube down his lover's back.

Jared's back arched at the sudden cold. "Drink your wine." Instructed Jensen as if he didn't notice Jared shivering against the cold. "It'll warm you up."

Jared did as he was told. Suddenly the ice was gone and replaced with a flowing fluid being poured on down his shoulders, the wine zigzagging down his chest from his shoulders like tears. The wine wetting and covered his back, the pouring ended and was replaced with Jensen's hot tongue. Dragging across the cool liquid, tasting the grape flavor with a zing of alcohol. Jared's head threw back, his almost shoulder length hair brushing just below his neck as he arched his back with ever lick, every caress of his lover's tongue.

Jensen dragged his smooth tongue back of Jared's spine, he wrapped his legs against his lover, pulling Jared back against him while his lover was in a kneeling position. Jared's ass fell on Jensen's hardened cock and the back of his head rest on the shorter man's shoulder, Jensen bent his own head forward, licking his lover's neck, his hands rubbing the wine into his lover's chest like it was lotion. Soft moans fell from Jared's lips as he kept his eyes closed and his ass rubbing up and down Jensen's cock begging to be entered.

Jensen drew in a deep breath at the friction between his cock and Jared's crack. It was very tempting to just push it into that luscious puckered opening but he didn't want to hurt his precious mate. It was then he knew it was time to crank the heat up to the next level. "How bad do you want it baby?"

"Oh Jensen, Please don't tease me." Jared begged rubbing his crack up along the length of Jensen's dick. "I want it so bad I can almost taste it."

"I'm not gonna tease you baby. I'll never do that." Jensen's voice was silky soft and full of love and devotion. He reached behind him and grabbed the tube from the second shelf on the cart. "I've gotta prepare you first so I don't hurt you."

"Okay." Jared agreed. His body shivering slightly from nervousness. "Do you want me to stay on all fours like this?"

"No." Jensen shook his head in the negative. "I want to see your beautiful face when I make passionate love to you."

Jared quiet complied, lying flat on his back once more with his head on the pillow; body still shaking slightly from nervousness.

"Don't be nervous." Jensen soothed as he rubbed his partner's thighs. "It won't hurt on bit, I promise."

Jared swallowed, eyes staring at the tube in Jensen's hand. "Is that lube?"

"Not really." Jensen started to squeeze a generous amount on his index finger. "It's a relaxer for your inner muscles. What it does is numb your muscles to where you can't feel the pain entering you."

"Will I still feel you entering me?" Jared asked not sure he wanted that relaxer in him if it meant he couldn't feel a thing. That would defeat the purpose of them making love.

"Oh you'll still feel me entering you." Jensen started rubbing a little bit on the outside of the puckered opening. "Do you feel that?"

Jared nodded wordlessly.

"Good." Jensen smiled affectionately at his mate. "That's what it will feel like. You'll feel me entering you but without the pain. I will generously rubbed this on your inner rectal muscles and let it soak it because I don't want it numbing my dick." Jensen ended that with a chuckle.

"If this world doesn't or didn't believe in human contact," Asked Jared feeling like a kid who needed a sex talk. "Then why do you have this for easy entry?"

"Before you came." Jensen started as he continued to work on Jared's inner muscles. "This was used on pregnant women giving birth. "I would have to rub it generously inside her vagina as far as it would go because when that vagina stretches the size of a newborn baby's head to all the baby to be pushed from the canal, that hurts like a bitch so in rubbing this inside the woman's vagina, the baby can be pushed out painlessly. It makes giving birth a lot easier than it used to be and since giving birth is a lot more painful than anal sex, it will work for this too so you ready to try it?"

Again, another wordless nod. "Good because the numbing agent is already in there."

Jensen grabbed Jared by the ankles and wrapped them around his waist. Moving forward, he aligned the head of his cock to Jared's puckered opening. Jensen slowly pushed forward causing Jared to gasp. Not out of pain but surprise. "You okay?"

"Yes." Jared breathed. He could feel Jensen's cook pushing through his rectal opening and past the first right of muscles. It was just as Jensen promised, it didn't hurt but he felt the sweet pressure as it poked at inner walls.

Jensen kept the eye contact of any signs of duress. He felt Jared shimmy his butt down, and the heels of his feet dug into Jensen's lower back as Jared tried to pull him closer.

Smiling, Jensen rocked with Jared, balls deep in his ass. gliding slowly in and out with ease. Jared almost cried out when Jensen grazed the edge of his dick against his prostate. Jensen pushed forward again nailing his prostate with more force. Jared tightened his legs around Jensen's lower back moaning against the impact. "Faster. Please Jensen, faster."

"Okay." Jensen responded picking up speed as his dick assaulted Jared's oh so sweet spot. The  foreskin dragging over the edge of his shaft as he continued to fuck it in his lover's tight rectal opening.

Once again, that familiar sensation, Jared's balls tightening and the heat began to pool in his belly. The raging beast breaking out of his cage and roaring through his boiling bloodstream. Seductive moans clawing their way up Jared's throat and falling helplessly from his lips. His heavy lidded eyes falling shut as his head rolled side by side. The beast devouring his very being ones again sending his soul soaring on the wings of ecstasy. Up and down in waves as a storm raged inside him, ravaging him. His dick pulsating it's hot load over his throbbing shaft, Jensen's hand was there lightening fast, fisting the shaft, dragging the loose, thick skin over the tip milking him for what it was worth. In unisom, Jared's asshole throbbed around Jensen's aching dick and that was all it took for Jensen to lose his soul, melting into Jared's and becoming one being. Pulsating his load inside his lover's ass, hitting the prostate directly. Both bodies drenched and glistened with sweat. Jensen grunted and pushed emptying his loaded canon until it was dry. Both shuddering against each other in the after math.

Body languid, Jensen collapsed boneless on his beautiful  lover. "I don't think I could go another round." Breathed Jared fucked out, eyes still shut.

"Then let's just get some sleep." Jensen mumbled in his ear.

"Can I have a piece of chocolate from that box?" Jared asked, a lazy smile sliding across his lips.

"I suppose since you've been a good boy." Jensen chuckled against his husband's flushed cheek.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: School Is Now In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is asked to teach the other married citizens about physical touch and love.

Jared and Jensen had been married for a few days and every night felt like their honeymoon. Jared had already performed his first wedding and that was yesterday. His body was a jumble of nerves but he read the scripts from his blue transparent tablet that the elders have given him on his wedding night. He was amazed his voice didn't crack once and Misha and Tom were joined in matrimony and they seemed to become Jared's first students as he taught them how to kiss. The best way he could teach them was for him and Jensen to demonstrate. He even taught them how to be completely intimate with each other. Not by demonstration by he found some educational material in the computer database with Jensen's help and their honeymoon was successful.

Today was another day and once again, his body was a jumble of nerves. He was never really a great public speaker. Yesterday was an exception because he read everything from his tablet. Today he had to speak from the top of his head. Sure he had all the information about physical contact and the art of making love down pact but to voice it in front of a crowd of people was a whole different ball game. "Don't worry babe." Jensen seemed to know exactly what Jared was thinking and he was so in tuned with his emotions that he didn't need his glasses to see. "You'll do just fine." Then Jensen leaned forward kissing his husband gently on the lips.

"I'd better get going." Jared said as he noticed the time. "Come with me?"

"I'd love no less than to come with you." Answered Jensen sadly. "But I have my job here to preform."

"But those weird little tube cars." Jared swallowed dramatically, his hazel eyes round with fear. "I don't know how to operated one. Please don't let me go by myself."

"You'll do fine." Coaxed Jensen, saddened to see the distress on his husband's beautiful face. "The tube car practically runs itself."

"But what if I get lost?" Jared's eyes began to water.

"So many what ifs honey." Jensen dragged the pads of his thumbs across the bottom of Jared's eyelids as he cupped his mate's face. "You'll worry yourself sick."

"I'm afraid." A solitary tear slipped from Jared's eye.

"Oh baby." Jensen tugged Jared forward, arms wrapping around his lover's waist.

Jared in turn, wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, clinging to him for dear life "Don't be afraid." Jensen crooned in his ear. "Everything will work out fine. You need to learn to do this on your own."

Jared pulled back. eyes averted to his feet. "I'm sorry for being a baby."

"It's alright." Said Jensen, thumbing away his lover's tears. "I love you just the way you are. Now when you're afraid, just think of yourself being in my arms, that is me hugging you."

"Okay." Jared sniffled before giving his husband a quick hug and he was off.

There was the moving floor with a sign imbedded on the side of the rail and on that sign was the names of each station and which moving floor was going where and there it was, his destination, it described which moving floor took him to which tubecar that would get him to his destination. He stepped onto the moving floor, holding onto the railing for balance, trying to imagine Jensen holding him the entire time.

"Hold up." Yelled Tom as he and Misha ran to catch up with Jared both jumping over the rail and landing on the moving floor standing behind Jared. "You headed for class?"

"Yeah." Jared answered thankful he saw two familiar faces.

"So are we." Stated Tom proudly. "We're your students, mind if we catch a ride in the tubcar with you?"

"That would be great." Jared's fear forgotten as he smiled gratefully at his two friends. "But I though the two of you already discovered physical contact last night and the emotions that awaken with it."

"We did." Admitted Misha as he flung an arm around Tom's shoulders. "In all honesty, Jensen gave me the day off and asked us to attend class with you for moral support. Said you were pretty scared."

"Oh." Jared blushed furiously at that bit of personal information Jensen had given them.

"Hey don't sweat it." Tom comforted as he smiled at Jared. "He's just looking out for you and he felt that you may need a couple of friendly faces to guide you through these halls and help get you through your first day of class."

They finally reached the tube car. Jared was about to get in the back seat when Misha stopped him. "You take the driver's seat, I'll sit on the passenger side and Tom here will sit in the back because I am going to teach you how to operate this bad boy."

Jared swallowed thickly, his hands shaking as he placed in on his own knee. "There's nothing to it." Instructed Misha. Just push that button right there and the car will do the rest.

Jared followed Misha's instruction precisely and the tubecar came to life and shot forward faster than the speed of light so it seemed. Once they had reached their destination, Jared quickly shook his head forcing his hair to fall back into place. Both men giving him a nod of approval before they entered a big room with large glass windows. The class of married adults sitting at their table waiting for their teacher.

Jared was the first to enter the room and the class immediately arose from their seats and fell to their knees in a submissive position. "Your excellency." One of the students greeted.

"Please be seated." Said Jared, blushing at the attention of high regards. "Today I am going to teach you how to feel emotionally."

The class stared at him in confusion. "You and you." Jared pointed at the couple sitting at the front table. "Are you married? or have you been mated in holy matrimony as you would call it?"

"Yes." Spoke the woman.

"And instead of sealing the contract deal with a kiss, you sipped from the glass am I right?" Jared asked, staring at the woman and thankful that Jensen had pre-educated him of the ways of the people.

"Yes your excellency." The woman nodded her head in a bow.

"Do you love your mate?" Jared asked, trying to get to know his students on a more personal level.

"Love, your excellency?" Her dark well trimmed eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Jared tapped his cheek with his index finger in thought. This was going to be a lot harder than he emagined. "Okay, tell me about you and your mate. How did you meet and did you choose him or was he chosen for you?"

"Of course your excellency." Again, another bow. "He had chosen his mate but it, he cooperated at the interview, they ask a lot of question, likes, dislikes, favorites, what were his interests and so on; those questions and his answers were put into the computer database. They then interviewed his potential mate with the same questions and they stuck her anwers into the computer database as well and it found them to not be compatible. I on the other hand did not find a mate. My mother felt it was time for me to become a responsible adult so she sent me to the elders and I had to undergo the same exact interview and the computer database chose him as my mate."

Then Jared turned his attention towards her mate. "If you have never experienced emotions, how did you find your own potential mate?"

"Well your excellency." Her mate answered. "It wasn't because I felt any emotions for my potential mate, I knew her well and I felt comfortable. It's the reason why a lot of us choose our potential mates. Sometimes our request is denied and sometimes our request is accepted depending on whether or not our interests are shared in a commonly fashion, then computer database decides if we're compatible or not and we can't lie at the interview because the database will check our answers. The interview basically tests our maturity. If we lie, we are not mature enough to be paired up with a mate. If we are truthful, we are immediately paired up if they find our compatible mate. Some people are put on a short waiting list until a compatible mate can be found at least until you changed that rule. Now others will be paired up with mates of their own choosing."

"Okay." Jared flashed him a quick smile. "I'm glad my husband and I could help. So if you don't know what love is, then you can't love your mate. That is why I am going to teach you through touch. Now both of you, turn facing towards each other."

Both of the students complied.

"Okay." Jared nodded his approval. "Now you, take your mates.... Your wife's hands, gently hold them."

The man reached out and took his wife's hand.

"What do you feel?" Jared asked, watching both of his students obey his instructions.

"I feel her hands." The man spoke.

"Good." Jared nodded again. "Dig deeper and don't be afraid on what ever emotions start to surface. That is what we're here for.

"Uhm..." The man thought about it for what seemed a long time. "Her hands are warm... Soft."

"Okay. Give her a hug." Jared instructed once again.

Slowly, he gave her a hug.

"Hold him around the waist." Jared turned his attention towards her.

She did has she was told and Jared heard a sharp intake of breath and he knew he has gotten the reaction he was looking for.

"Describe what your feeling." Jared studied the two students wrapped in each other's arms.

"I feel my heart is beating faster and I find myself enjoying this position." Answered the man, rubbing his wife's back.

"And you?" Jared's attention was on the wife once again. "Are you alright?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's so overwhelming." She sniffled on her husband's shoulder. "I feel something so potent, like its taken over my entire body. Like my heart wants to explode. I want to protect him and stay his forever."

"You are feeling love." Jared smiled affectionately at his two students then he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "There you see is an act of love and that act can only come from the emotion that has been lying dormant inside each and every one of you since birth. They are experiencing that emotion for the first time because the simple hug that has caused the awakening of the most powerful emotion you will ever discover is love. You are together because you were either paired up by a machine or you found your own mate simply because you were comfortable with them but whatever the reason, deep down inside, you love your mate, you just don't know it because that emotion lies dormant within you so I need all of you to stand up."

The whole class obeyed him as did Misha and Tom. "Great, now turn to your mates and hug them as being demonsrated to you right now."

The other students complied, all nearly pulled back when they were struck with the emotion.

"No. Don't pull back." Jared said as he watched his pupils closely. "It's all natural. Now. Kiss your mate on the lips."

Everyone complied. You could hear a gasp fill the room. Jared smiled as the barrier had finally been broken. "That will be all for today. Now tonight in the privacy of your own home, I want you to become intimate with your mates. Go see Doctor Ackles. He will give you the material to get you started.  I'll guarantee you'll be quite satisfied with the results. Now before we completely adjourn, I want to discuss with you the different kinds of love. There is the love you feel for your mate and then there is the kind of love your feel for your children. Those types of love are shown differently. With your children, you take care of them, you cloth them, feed them, educated them and show the type of affection a parent shows their child through a kiss on the cheek or even hug could make a big difference on how they grow and when they become adults and choose their own mates and have their own children, they will not need this class because they will have already experienced what it is to feel loved and cared for and that love starts off in the home so tonight you make love to your mate or spouse would be the more appropriate term so here on out, you are not mates to one another, you will be referred to as either spouses or husband and wife, unless you are of the same sex like my two friends over here, Misha and Tom who may prefer to as spouses. Tomorrow I want all of you to take your children to the park so that they may learn how to react to other children. It plays a big part in them choosing their spouses later on in the future. Class dismissed."

 

As everyone lined up in twos out the door about to leave, two by two the offered a quick curtsey. "Thank you your excellency." That was still hard to get used to as he felt like he was just an average person with a high title such as being an elder. "Well you did it." Misha beamed at Jared. "You handled the class like a pro. I will let your husband no."

"We are so proud of you Jared." Said Tom as he stretched his arm around Jared's lower back. "We will also be writing this in your report to the elders. They will know how they made the right decision in electing you as an elder."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Jared admitted gratefully. Although he looked at the other students while talking, he kept a corner view on Misha and Tom for comfort and moral support. "I hope the two of you will be coming to more of my classes, not just this one."

"We have a lot to learn from you." Responded Misha. "Jensen thought it would be best if he signed up for your class not just for moral support but because he also thought we could benefit from your class."

Just then, Jared's tablet began to glow and make a buzzing sound. Jared picked it up to read it. "It says the elders wants to see me and Jensen right away." The very thought put Jared a little bit on edge. Perhaps he took his class a little too far. What if the elders didn't like the changes he was making or what if the changes were happening too fast and they needed to gain back order? 

"It's probably nothing." Misha soothed his suddenly distraught friend.

"Yeah." Tom finished for him. "Maybe they want to congratulate you on what a good job you're doing?"

"Yeah." Jared said solemnly, his mood suddenly becoming dark with despair. "Maybe that's it."

Quietly the tree men left the room. It was now time for Jared to fetch his husband.   


	13. Chapter Thirteen: And Baby Make Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes under experimental surgery to become the very first pregnant man. How can this happen when he has no female reproductive organs?

The other six elders were waiting patiently in the meeting room when Jared and Jensen approached. "Is there a reason you need the both of us for this meeting? Have we committed some crime?" Jared directed his question at Michael Rosenbaum.

"No." Answered Michael Rosenbaum waving his hand to the two chairs that were placed in front of the table for the meeting. "Please... Have a seat."

Both of the men silently complied. "Then may I ask what this is all about?" Asked Jared, he wasn't afraid of the elders anymore but he was a little bit nervous. For as long as he had been here, he didn't know; the days sort of bled together but he was quickly learning their ways of living thanks to Jensen's teaching.

"Getting straight down to business. Forget the useless small talk or greetings. I like that." Michael started with his hands clasped together on the table in front of him. "Now, as you have already discovered about us is that we are all about change, moving forward as we continue to grow evolve and we need both of your help to step forward into that part of evolution."

"We're listening. Your excellency." Jensen sat rim rod straight. "Being a history fanatic himself, the very thought that he would take place in finally helping make it instead of just reading about it excited him.

"That's why I had the two chairs brought in." Responded Michael as he tapped his fingers together. "Because I knew the two of you would need to sit down for this. As you well know, we have tried in the past to create the first pregnant male. There was one who made history but nobody seemed to understand that the first pregnant male used to be female but she underwent surgery to change her gender but she kept her reproductive organs so it didn't really count. Through out the many years, we have evolved beyond what the past scientist even dreamed of what we were capable of doing. Throughout cloning, there was always red tape we had to cut before we were allowed Cloning from a human body and trying to create pregnant males were always denied until we got rid of all these different people who thought they were in charge. We became a one world government and the states that separated us. Now there are no more illegal immigrants because everyone could come and go as they please and without the violent gene, we have no war but I'm getting way off the subject here. The reason I have called the two of you down, Doctor Ackles, Mr. Padaleck Ackles is that we may have made a medical break through in creating the first pregnant male."

Jared and Jensen weren't stupid. They knew where this was going. One of them were going to undergo this experimental surgery to become the first pregnant male.

As if reading their thoughts, Michael spoke again. "That is where the two of you come in. Mr. Padalecki Ackles, we want you to become the first pregnant male."

"Me!" Jared Admonished. "He thought it would for sure be Jensen. At least that's what he kept telling himself. His husband was shorter than him, had delicate features like a woman and was a bit soft like one. It should be him. "Why not Jensen?"

"Because." Jensen answered for the elders slightly amused. "A doctor who works on him self has a fool for a patient."

"This is true." Michael agreed. "Of course you can say no at any time. This is strictly vaulinteer. Nobody will force you to do this and if you do say no, there will be no reprecussions. We'll just simply find somebody else who is married but first you will hear us out before you make your final decision but the decision has to be made right away because we have already called in a full medical team and they have traveled far to be here. In your time, some women who had difficulty getting pregnant underwent an artificial uterine transplant and some of those pregnancies were successful. Since then, we have made some medical advancement in that area. We will incert a need from another woman's uterus and collect the DNA from it, once that is done, we will clone her uterus and implant it inside you; we will then put you on estrogen, it's a homone for women but we will give it to you and it will help you develop eggs in that uterus, we will then extract the sperm from your husband directly into your uterus. You will be on bedrest for 24 hours until the egg accepts the sperm and we will monitor your pregnancy. It is a painless procedure as you will be asleep.

"Where are you going to get the DNA from a woman's uterus?" Asked Jared. He was still afraid but taking a quick corner glance at his husband, he knew he would gave before he even thought of even protesting.

Danneel's hand slowly raised in the air. "I wanted to become a part of that history. I have and appointment with you Doctor Ackles after this meeting."

"Go ahead and speak amonth yourselves." Said Michael nodding his head slightly. "But please make it quick and keep in mind that the whole procedule would be televised because we are making history."

Jared and Jensen swiveld their bodies towards each other. "You really want this don't you?" Jared's voice was a ghost of a whisper that only Jensen could hear him.

"Yes." Jensen softly admitted taking his husband's hands softly into his. "But if you say no, I will understand and I won't be upset."

"But if I say no." Jared responded his fingers intertwined with Jensen's. "Then I might regret this. I never thought of having kids but something like this is huge. We will make history. How can't I say no to that?"

"Are you saying yes?" Jensen smiled, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Yes." Jared nodded at his husband before swiveling back towards the elders. "Yes. We'll do it."

"Great." Michael clapped his hands together once, a smile painted on his face. "Doctor Ackles? Will you please take your husband to the infirmary? The medical team is waiting down there to assist you." Then he turned his attention towards Danneel. "Mrs. Harris Kane? Will you please follow them?"

"Yes your excellency." Then Danneel arose from her seat and followed Jared and Jensen out the door.

Once in the infirmary, Jensen, Jared and Danneel greeted themselves to the medical team and vice-versa before she hopped on the table and Jensen help her to lie down.

Danneel kept her eyes focused on the ceiling while Jensen took a long needle and pushed it directly into her stomach; the only painful part of the procedure. her face pinched in pain as the needle was pushed forward. The feel of the firm needle entering her body until his met her uterine wall and blood slowly filled the tube of the needle.

"Sorry." Jensen winced as he saw the painful expression when the needle was inserted deeply into her abdomen until there was only and inch of medal sticking out. "It'll be over shortly."

Swallowing hard on the massive lump in her throat, she only managed a slight nod.

"Will I be keeping the cloned uterus inside me?" Asked Jared, his wince matching Jensen's as he saw her facial expression darken in pain.

"Nah." Jensen withdrew the needle. "After the baby is born, the uterus immediately disintegrates and should we choose to have any more children after this, we would have to repeat the procedure whether it be with Danneel here or another woman. It's a cloned uterus per pregnancy."

"Oh." Jared responded before turning his attention towards Danneel. "Are you alright Danneel?"

"Peachy." She gritted her teeth against the pain the needle left behind.

"Here..." Jensen stuck another needle in her arm. The pain wasn't as bad this time. "This should help with the discomfort."

"Thanks." She smiled at him as the pain immediately began to dissolve.

"No, Thank you." Jared placed his mallet sized hand on her wrist.

"We're gonna make history." She smiled at him then walked out the door. The procedure may have hurt like a bitch but she will become part of that history that will change mankind so it was completely worth."

"So what now?" Jared asked his husband who's eyes were filled were so much love. His tall lover had come a long way from being a frightened, sobbing little boy to this beautiful man who was willing to sacrifice everything just because he loved him.

"Now we turn this DNA over to our medical team." Jensen lovingly caressed Jared's face before handing the tube over to the medical team.  "It will be a couple hours before they are done so we are supposed to wait here."

"What do we do to pass the time away?" Jared asked fidgeting his nervous fingers.

"We just talk about whatever. Read a book on your tablet, your choice." Jensen reached out and held his husband's fingers to stop him from fidgeting them.

Jared's lips quivered into a nervous smile. "Relax." Jensen crooned softly, his warm breath fanning Jared's ear. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

The clock seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. It proved the theory that a watched pot never boils. Both men looked up expectantly as the entire medical team entered the room with a syringe in hand. "It takes a whole medical team to do this?" Jared's voice raised an octave. His heart palpating madly in his chest as his fingers began to shake.

Jensen's calm fingers wrapped around Jared's long ones, taking his hand delicately into his own. "Look Jared, if you want to back out now, I won't hold it against you and neither will the elders. This is still voluntarily."

"No." Jared answered despite his nervousness, he was not going to allow that to dictate his decision. "I want to do this."

"Okay." Jensen gave his husband's hand one last squeeze before giving a slight nod of affirmation to the medical team.

"Okay Mr. Padalecki Ackles, you will feel a slight pinch and then you will feel sleepy. When you wake up, you will have a temporary uterus but you will have to remain on bed rest for 72 hours until it attaches its self to your organs. It will become a part of you. During your bedrest, you will be given estrogen, it his a female hormone and it will help you develop eggs; After 72 hours, we will run some tests, and if we are satisfactory with the results on the uterus attachment and the egg development, we will leave you and your husband some privacy so that you will pleasure him to give us enough of a sperm sample to implant them in your eggs. Now don't worry about forgetting these instructions, we will help you remember. After the sperm is implanted in your eggs, you will be on bed rest for an additional 24 hours. Now before we began, we need your thumb print as your signature on this electronic pad allowing us to do this procedure and allowing us to video the entire thing."

Jared complied. Pressing his thumb firmly against the electronic pad after carefully reading the what he'd call a contract. "Good, now lets proceed."

Jared winced when he felt the hard medal enter his a vain in his arm. A slight pinching as they had promised followed by a slight burning sensation that they insured him was the medicine injection and the burning will go away soon. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand in comfort. His eyes filled with love and compassion. Although this was just an experiment for the rest of the world, this was a life about to be brought into theirs. Something they have never considered. This would be something that would bond them together for life. Not that they weren't already bonded but this was something they would share in blood. Jared would finally have blood family here and he needed that.

Jared's body began to sway as his eyelids grew heavy. "He's ready." Cried one of the medical personnel.

Jensen immediately pressed his hand against Jared's shoulder, his other hand lifting up his calves swiveling him around to where his legs aren't dangling off the table. Then he moved his hand to Jared's other shoulder pushing him down gently to where he was lying on his back.

Jared's body compliant, he was asleep before his head hit the paper pillow.

"Alright, lets do this." One of the men switched on the video and started recording as they began their surgical procedure. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: And Baby Makes Three Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary uterus inserted, it is time for Jared to be filled with Jensen's seed.

Jared drifted in and out of consciousness for the entire 72 hours. The surgery took a lot of strength out of him and to keep him still so that the uterus would be able to attach itself properly, they had to keep him sedated. "Mmm." Jared moaned, his head rolling to the side before his hand came up, his finger pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights over his bed.

"How ya doin' sleepy head?" Jensen smiled down at his lover. Monitoring his vitals the entire time he slept.

"Like a bear commin' out of hibernation." Jared slurred, still coming out of his drugged state.

"I know you're probably hungry but the medical team wants to keep your stomach empty for 24 more hours after your eggs have been fertilized." Jensen said apologetically.

"But I'll starve." Jared gasped, his stomach already feeling empty.

"Not necessarily." Jensen stroked his husband's cheek affectionately. "While you were sedated, they gave you nourishment to keep you from becoming unhealthy."

"I hope a cheeseburger was in that nourishment." Jared mumbled, his bottom lip sticking slightly out in a pout.

Jensen barked out a laugh. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's make a baby."

Jared hopped off the bed and followed Jensen to the sperm extracting room. "This is where they used to extract sperm from the male to insert in the female. They offered to do that with me using a syringe but I told them I'd rather it be from your warm hands. So here is an empty vile you'll be using to catch my sperm."

"Wow." Jared breathed in mocked belief, "Hearing you talk like that really turns me on."

The corners of Jensen's eyes crinkled in delight as his laughter filled the quiet of the room before he wrapped Jared into his firm embrace. "You're adorable. You know that?"

With a smile permanently plastered on his face, Jared melted into his embrace before Jensen pulled back.

"C'mere." Jensen sat down pulling his lover onto his lap. "This doesn't have to be so clinical. We can have a little fun with it."

"So this is okay?" Jared begun to roll his hips on Jensen's lap.

Jensen hissed at the sudden friction. "Perfect. When I begin to cum, we can pull my pants down and collect my sperm into that vile."

Jared rolled his hips again and Jensen's shot up against Jared's groin. The arousal was immediate since he has been sexually neglected for the full 72 hours, enough time to build up his sperm count. Jensen grabbed Jared's ass, two round globed filled his hands. Both men rutting against each other like wild beasts when liquid heat began to pool in the center of Jensen's belly. "HURRY! UNZIP ME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D HAVE TO PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN!" Jared yelled back. Sensing the urgency, his fingers already fumbling with Jensen's zipper.

"NO TIME! I'M ABOUT TO CUM IN MY PANTS! HURRY UP!" Jensen's pulled back from Jared to give him easier access to his zipper. As soon as the zipper was pulled down, Jared pulled out Jensen's achingly hard member, touching the tip to the vile.

"Oh." Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head as the vile started to fill up with his thick, white juice. From the looks of him, you would think he was taking a piss.

Jared stared in fascination as the vile quickly filled to the top. Jensen gave him a nod of approval. "Good job sweetheart. Now we can move foreword."

"That was kind of kinky." Jared mused causing Jensen to bark out a laugh before finding himself in the arms of his one true love.

"Jensen?" Misha poked his head around the corner. The two men didn't hear the door swish open.

"Misha." Jensen squeaked out tucking his now soft member back into his pants.

"Oh," Misha turned his head towards the wall, hand covering his eyes. "I am so sorry. I thought you were done."

"It's okay." Jared said as he raised the vile towards Misha. "We are now."

"Great. I'll take that." Misha reached out a gloved hand retrieving the vile from Jared's expectant fingers.

Both men walked back into the room, Jared hopped onto the table. "Just lie down and relax." Misha gently place his hands on both of Jared's shoulders and pushed him down softly on his back. "Okay, now we are going to sedate you and then fill you with your husband's seed."

Jared swallowed thickly, giving Misha a shaky nod. One of the other medical professionals flipped the switch back on the video monitor.

As the conversations squirreled around him, voices becoming tunneled and bleeding into the other, a lazy smile crept on Jared's face as he heard Jensen tell him to count from ten backwards. At least he thought it was Jensen's voice. Even his own sounded so far away as he started counting, he only made it to seven before he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Is he awake?" Jared heard Jensen ask as he peered into his sleeping husband's eyes.

"No, he's about to stir." Said Misha, placing Jared's hand back down as he got down taking his pulse the old fashion way.

"Mmm." Jared croaked out groggily. "I feel siiiick." He couldn't believe the anesthesia could make him feel so nauseous and if someone didn't move quick to help him, he was going to blow chunks all over the floor. 

"Give him an injection of the anti nausea medication." Jensen instructed Misha who moved at lightning speed to retrieve the needle that was already prepared in advance."

"Sorry sweetheart." Jensen petted Jared's hair lovingly. "What you are feeling has nothing to do with the anesthesia. What you are experiencing right now is called morning sickness."

"That fast?" Jared's admonished. Usually, morning sickness starts at least a month or two into the pregnancy and the tests would be inconclusive this early on so how would they know if he tested positive hours after the implantation of his husband's sperm? It was nearly impossible even in the future.

"Sweetheart. You're gonna have to relax." Jensen spoke softly to his frightened lover. "The anesthesia kept you asleep for 2 1/2 months. We had to keep you completely still for the impregnation to be a success and it was. We kept you fed through an IV and your waste was drained through a catheter. How do you feel?"

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Jared asked instead of answering Jensen's question. The only thing he heard through out the whole conversation was that he was 2 1/2 months pregnant. The rest seemed to disintegrate before they reached his ears.

"Yes baby." Jensen smiled lovingly at his husband. Eyes wide green eyes shone with unshed tears. "You're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby."

Subconsciously, Jared's hands slid to his tummy, ghostly gliding over the barely visible baby bump. "I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes." Jensen nodded before leaning down, kissing his one true love on his forehead. "I am so proud of you."

"I'm really pregnant." Jared parroted for the third time to himself, shock still evident in his voice.

Misha reached out lifting up Jared's shirt and placing his hands on his tiny baby bump, squeezing gently. "Are you still nauseous?"  

Jared shook his head in the negative. Letting the dark haired man fondle his belly. "Would you like an ultrasound?"

"Already?" Jared's face lit up with a huge smile. His body vibrating with excitement. "You mean.... It's not too soon?"

"No." Misha shook his head smiling fondly at the first pregnant man. "There have been many advancements in medicine since your time, now we can see a lot more in an ultrasound. Now granted you won't be able to see its features or the gender of your baby but you will see the shape and the heartbeat so you ready or not?"

"Yes." Jared laughed joyfully grabbing Jensen's hand. "Absolutely. What are we waiting for?"

"This." Then Misha switched on a second video monitor. The first one was to catch Jared's facial expressions when seeing his baby for the first time and the second one faced towards the ultrasound monitor. What the veiwers got to see on their wall sized flat screen TV were a split screen so they could see two pictures at the sam time in the sick bay room and everyone gasped in awe when they saw the fetus' heartbeat inside the first pregnant male. Seeing the tears rolls down Jared's and Jensen's face, sent all the vewers in happy tears.

"It's beautiful." Jared breathed, a tear rolling down his cheeks.

"I know." Jensen placed his head ontop of his husband's. How own tears wetting Jared's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jared's arm snaked around Jensen's waist and he squeezed the shorter man against him.

"If you two are done admiring your bundle of joy." Misha smiled as he retrieved the copy of the memory chip and 4d pictures of their baby, "I will give you these and I will switch off the video monitor."

"Yeah. Okay." Jensen nodded, retrieving the memory chip and pictures from Misha's hands.

Then Misha turned his attention towards the video monitor. "We will end this program for now as our first pregnant male needs his nutrition like any other pregnant female but please continue to watch as we follow him throughout his pregnancy and into the birth." Then he switched off the monitor. "Okay Jenny. Take your man out and get him something to eat. He's got to be starving by now."

"Sure." Jensen help Jared into a sitting position. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Jared breathed as he realized that he could probably eat a horse if that were put on his plate.

"Good." Jensen helped his husband off of the table. "Now, lets get something to eat.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: And Baby Makes Three Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins a few months into Jared's pregnancy and with this pregnancy comes a few unpleasant symptoms like crying for no reason. Loss of bladder control, sexual arousal but Jensen is there to help Jared through it all with his understanding and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Jared cries a lot and has a lot of wetting accidents which is to be expected when the baby is sitting right on your bladder. Please don't think this is some kind of kink or fetish of mine because it isn't. You will see why this story focusses a lot on Jared's accidents as it brings an interesting twist.

"We have a lot of video footage on Mr. Padalecki Ackles' pregnancy." Danneel spoke. They were sitting at the table of their annual elders meeting touching base on Jared's pregnancy. Lately that has been the main topic of discussion.

"And how far along is he?" Michael asked, looking from Jared to Danneel.

"Eight month?... I think?..." Then she looked questionly at Jared.

Jared only nodded in the affirmative, swallowing thickly as his eyes began to water alarming the rest of the elders but Danneel came to the rescue. "As you can see, one of the symptoms in late pregnancy is bursting into tears at any given moment. It's hormonal and perfectly normal."

"Understood." Michael nodded his head then leaned over to the side as Eric spoke into his ear. "Right you are Mr. Kripke." Then he turned his attention towards Jared. "Mr. Padalecki Ackles? Given how far along you are, I think it would be appropriate for us to send you on maternity leave so that you may focus more of your attention on your pregnancy and leave the rest of the work for us. We will be sending our decision to your husband and you will be his only patient until the baby is born. We will be kept updated on your progress. Do we have an agreement on this?"

"Yes sir." Jared's bottom lip began to quiver. "He wasn't upset about being put on maternity leave, on the contrary, he was ecstatic. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why did he feel like crying all of a sudden? Did this hormonal whatever have this strong effect on him? He felt more like a freak than a pregnant man and that thought alone made him want to burst into tears.

"Sir. If I may." Danneel raised her hand, waving her index finger slowly and once she had the head elder's attention, "I think it best if I escorted Mr. Padalecki Ackles to his home?"

"You may." Michael gave her a slight nod in the affirmative.

"C'mon Jared." Danneel whispered as she tapped Jared on the elbow.

Jared slowly and quietly followed her out of the room. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He began to sob once they were outside the room.

"Oh, Jared." Danneel cooed as she placed her delicate hand on his quivering back. "It's just hormonal. That's all. Once the baby is born, you'll get back to normal, you'll see."

"Really?" Jared sniffled. "Will I also stop pissing the bed?"

"You're wetting the bed?" Danneel asked as she slid her arm around his shoulders. "Well... What does Jensen say when that happens?"

"He doesn't know." Jared dragged his mallet sized hands across the bottom of his eyelids. "It's too humiliating. He would be disgusted."

"Well... How were you able to hide it from him if you share the same bed?"

"I just pretend to be asleep." Jared responded, leaning into her embrace. "Then when he gets up, he wakes me up and I tell him I'll be up in a minute then when he leaves me alone, I sort out the bed and clean myself up. He never finds out.

"Oh you poor baby." Danneel crooned as she rubbed small circles comfortingly on Jared's back. "You can't mislead him like that. He has the right to know as your husband and as your doctor."

"I know." Jared pulled back. Slightly blushing over his little melt down. "I just don't have the guts to tell him." Then he offered one final sniff and got an uncontrollable tickle in his nose, eyes becoming small, his cheeks just below the bottom eyelids twitching as his head jerked back before being thrown forward in a violent sneeze causing his bladder to contract and before he knew it, wet heat was traveling across his crotch and down his inner thighs. His eyes lit up in horror as the clear liquid gathered around his feet.

"Well," Danneel spoke apologetically to her friend. "I don't think you're only problem is bedwetting anymore. You need to tell Jensen."

"Oh God, I can't." Jared sobbed uncontrollably. Face burning with shame as Danneel held him. "He can never find out. I don't think I can handle how he might react. I can't tell him. I just can't."

"Shhh." Danneel crooned in his ear. "We will tell him together. Okay?"

"I can't." Jared continued to sob.

"C'mon. I'll come home with you. You'll get cleaned up and we will wait for Jensen together and we'll tell him. He won't turn away from you."

"I don't think I can take that chance." Jared pleaded around his sobbing.

"You need to trust your husband." Danneel squeezed Jared against her. "You need to trust that he will not turn away. I think he deserves that."

"And you'll be there with me?" Jared pulled back from her embrace.

"Every step of the way for as long as you need me." Danneel wiped the bottom of his eyelids with the pads of her thumbs.

"Okay." Jared sniffed before they headed towards his home.

Jared was taking a shower when Jensen entered their home and to his shock, Danneel was sitting on the sofa. "You're excellence." Jensen began to bow but she waved him off.

"Please. Just call me Danneel when we're in your home."

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asked. A hint of concern tinged his voice. "And where's Jared?"

"Jared is in the shower." Danneel answered patting the sofa cushion next to her. "He needs me for moral support."

"Moral support for what?" Now Jensen was starting to really get scared. "What's goin' on Danneel?"

"It's okay Jensen." Danneel reassured him. "Jared had a little melt down today. Nothing serious, It's hormonal. He needs my moral support because he's afraid to tell you..."

"Afraid to tell me?" Jensen interrupted. "What? That he was crying? He's cried in front of me plenty of times. He doesn't need to be afraid to tell me that."

"No," Danneel shook her head empathetically placing a reassuring hand on Jensen's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "Outside the meeting room Jared had a little accident." When she saw the lack of understanding or misinterpretation as Jensen's eyes were round with horror. "No, nothing like that Jensen, I assure you. When Jared sneezed, he wet his pants. He was too afraid and ashamed to tell you. Probably thought you would be disgusted with him. Anyway, that's why he's in the shower."

"Thank you. Danneel." Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "For a second, I thought it was something more serious but I guess this stage in pregnancy, everything magnifies as more serious to him. I'll go talk to him."

"Well, I have my own family to get to." Danneel arose from the couch. "Oh and Jared was put on maternity leave. I guess you already got the memo?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jensen placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her through the living room towards the door. "And that he's my only patient throughout the duration of this pregnancy."

Danneel gave him a brief nod and she was out the door.

Jensen remained sitting when Danneel left. The bathroom door slowly swished open and Jared peered out the corner. "Where's.... Where's Danneel? His heart picked up speed when he realized he was alone with Jensen."

"She left." Jensen spoke quietly to his frightened lover. "Will you come here please?"

Jared slowly walked towards his waiting husband.

"Sit down." Jensen patted the sofa cushion next to him.

Jared quietly complied. "So.... She's gone?"

"Yeah." Jensen swiveled his body towards Jared. "Why did you need her for moral support when you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry." Jared averted his tear filled eyes towards the floor. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Oh baby." Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on the distraught man's knee. "I'm not angry. I want you to know that you can come to me about anything. I'm here for you. I'm not upset or disgusted about your little accident. You're pregnant. It's to be expected but don't be afraid to tell me about it and you can do it without someone else being here offering you moral support. I love you. I need you to know that."

"I'm sorry Jensen. I should have come to you." Jared sobbed into his mallet sized hand. "But I was afraid, embarrassed and ashamed. I'm sorry."

"Oh Jared." Jensen pulled Jared's hands away from his face. "You don't have to ever be afraid to talk to me no matter what it is. I promise it will never change the way I feel about you. Ever."

"Really?" The tears were streaming down Jared's cheeks at full force.

"Yes. Really." Jensen's arm snaked around Jared's shoulders. He knew there was more that Jared wanted to tell him and he was trying to summon up the courage and he will help him do just that. Now talk to me baby. Don't shut me out."

Jared nodded his averted head. "Th-this wasn't the only wetting a-accident I've h-had."

"Okay." Jensen squeezed Jared firmly against him in a side hug. "So there were more times? Go ahead, you can tell me."

"I've been peeing the bed e-every night." Then Jared's head shot up. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Jensen but I waited til you left the room and I cleaned it up. I promise. I even tried emptying my bladder before going to bed and cutting my fluids but it still happens. I'm sorry. You must think I'm disgusting now huh?" Then another wave of sobs crashed out of him.

"No." Jensen brought his other arm up and around Jared's shoulders pulling him firmly into his heat. "You're not disgusting sweetheart. The baby is lying right on your bladder. There's nothing you can do to prevent these wetting accidents and you cutting your fluid intakes will dehydrate you and put you in early labor. We don't want that."

"But I also don't want to be pissing the bed like some baby." Jared sobbed profusely on Jensen's shoulder. "It's degrading."

"But now you're not alone." Jensen rocked Jared back and forth for added comfort. "And I'm telling you it's okay. "It's okay for you to wet the bed and it's okay that you have daytime accidents and it won't stop until the baby is born and it's all okay. I'm not disgusted. I still love you."

"And it's okay that I'm crying all the time?" Jared clung tighter to his husband's neck. His silk, silver shirt balled into his fists.

"Yes." Jensen squeezed Jared even tighter against him. "It's okay that you're crying all the time. If you feel like crying then cry. It's your body telling you that you need it."

Suddenly Jensen felt a rolling against his stomach and he pulled back. "I think somebody is telling me that I am squishing you too tightly."

Jared's laugh came out watery but his heart was expanding with joy. "You think that my crying is upsetting the baby?"

"Maybe." Jensen admitted, placing his hand on Jared's stomach and rubbing it affectionately. "Or maybe the baby was trying to offer you some comfort."

"Yeah." Jared smiled at his husband before Jensen pulled him into a standing position. "C'mere. I brought home with me a portable ultrasound machine. Wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah." Jared said excitedly as he let Jensen pull him up and lead him towards the bedroom.

Once he had Jared lying flat on his back on their bed, he squirted some gel on Jared's extended belly causing Jared to pull back. "Sorry." Jensen mumbled. "I decided to do this at home because I thought you might like some privacy for a change without all that video equipment."

"Will we find out the sex of the baby?" Jared's eyes lit up with excitement. He's been wanting to know since he was six months pregnant but Jensen as well as the rest of the medical team decided to keep it a mystery.

"Yeah." Jensen started dragging the roller across Jared's extended belly, both men starring at it with joy as they saw the graceful movements roll across his flesh, a jump here, a bounce there as the baby decided to do summersaults inside the temporary uterus. "The reason we kept the whole sex a secret was because it seems like the rest of the public has turned your pregnancy into a soap opera. There is talk all over asking what will be the baby's gender, find out next time on the first male pregnancy. Of course they won't find out until it's born but we have the privilege of finding out now."

"Is that?..." Jared breathed in awe as he saw the 4d image of their baby and the features as perfect as a regular photograph. "Oh my God."

"She's beautiful." Jensen finished for Jared as his pregnant husband was at a loss for words.

"Yeah." Jared stared at the perfect image of their baby. A tear rolling down the side of his cheek.

Jensen gingerly wiped away that tear when a funny thought occurred to Jared. "Do you think that maybe I'm not the one wetting the bed or having daytime accidents? That maybe it's all coming from Megan? That maybe she is the one that's peeing and it is coming straight out of my penis? You think that's a possibility?"

Jensen barked out a laugh. "Highly unlikely. When the baby pees, it stays in the ammonic sac along with the baby. Same goes for feces. Kind of like a fish bowl so I'm sorry sweetheart but it's all you but in your defense, she is lying right on your bladder. See?" Then he pointed at the screen. "That's Megan and that is your bladder right beneath her."

"Poor Megan." Jared's eyes shone with sympathy. "Having pee and poop swarm around her head like that. Kinda gross."  

"Megan huh." Jensen smiled at Jared. "After your sister?"

"Yeah." Jared smiled back. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Jensen bent down to kiss his husband, long and luscious and heated.

Jared moaned into the kiss. His flaccid member becoming instantly hard. One thing about being pregnant was that, every single touch can send Jared over the edge and begging for more. He has become more aroused later on in his pregnancy and Jensen was more than happy to oblige.

Without thinking, Jared tried to pull Jensen on top of him but Jensen stopped him. "I don't want to put pressure on the.... Megan." Then he lied beside his tall lover and pulled him above him.

Jared straddled Jensen's waist, rocking his groin against the doctor's. Rubbing his erected shaft against Jensen's. Hips rolling and dipping down on every third roll, gaining agonizing friction. A moan slithered out of Jensen's plush lips as his hips rose up to meet Jared's. Hardon against hardon. Jared's dick was already leaking precum creating a wet spot. Jensen couldn't help but rub that wet spot with the pad of his thumb. "mmm baby. So hot."

Jared's clothed balls dragging against Jensen causing them to moan in delight. Jared's movements became erratic and Jensen knew that it wouldn't be long before his beautiful husband were to cum hard in his dark blue sweatpants. Jared didn't disappoint him as liquid heat began to pool in the center of his belly, his balls tightening, his pupils blown as he felt his spirit soar into the clouds, carried across the heavens on the wings of extasy. Higher, higher and higher he rose; he feared he'd never come down as his orgasm ripped right through him like an angry bull bursting out of its cage. His pants becoming drenched soaking Jensen beneath him.  When he started coming down from his extasy high, he noticed the warmth was still traveling from his crotch and still soaking Jensen. Jared stared at him in horror while Jensen stared at the spreading wetness from Jared's crotch.

"Oh my God." Jared breathed as he tried to scamper away from Jensen but Jensen held fast. "Jensen. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought I was cuming. "Oh God."

"Hey." Jensen rubbed Jared's thighs comfortingly. "It's alright. Remember what I said when we were on the sofa? I said it was okay for you to wet the bed and it's okay that you're having daytime accidents. Remember?"

"Yeah but that was before I pissed on you and I kept fucking against you when I did it." Jared began to sob.

"Oh baby." Jensen sat up and gathered Jared into his arms. "You were having an orgasm but you peed at the same time. You didn't know and that's how it is until Megan is born. Okay? There's nothing you can do about it."

One night while Jared was asleep, Jensen made sure he was pressed flush against his husband so that he couldn't hide his bedwetting mishap from him. He was at 39 weeks of his pregnancy. One more week to go but it could happen any day now. Jared's day time accidents were happening more frequent now and Jensen was growing concerned. Especially because they seemed like they were happening every couple of hours. There was only so much pee in a person's bladder and he knew that his husband wasn't drinking that damn much to have that many accidents and some happened right after Jared just got done taking a piss in the bathroom so none of this was making any sense. If his husband was that incontinent, he wouldn't be using the toilet at all.

Jensen pulled sleeping Jared against him, face nuzzled in the nape of his tall husband's neck. Arm wrapped firmly around Jared's broad chest. A pained moan fell from Jared's thin lips. Jensen hissed and instinctively pulled back when he felt the sudden warmth against his groin. "Oh Jared." Jensen whispered into the blackness pulling his husband firmly against him knowing that his next move will be painfully humiliating for the taller man.

Jensen rolled him over causing Jared's slanted, hazel eyes to open, looking groggily into Jensen's angelic face. "It's okay baby." Jensen coed as he slid his hand between Jared's legs, the palm cupping his wet groin.

Jared flinched back. Jensen mistook that flinch for humiliation. "We knew this would happen. Nothing to be ashamed of okay?"

Jared nodded, his eyes welling up with tears as his bottom lip jerked inward. "Oh baby." Jensen pulled Jared against him, Jared's ear resting against Jensen's chest. Just that little bit of movement caused more liquid to poor out of Jared's clothed crotch. Jared's hand was there lightening fast trying to pinch of the stream. "I'm so sorry Jensen."

"It's alright." Jensen pulled back and started pushing on Jared's stomach gently. "You're stomach's hard. Are you in any pain?"

Jared shook his head in the negative. Eyes averted down towards the blanket indicating he wasn't telling the full truth. "Jared. Even if the pain is insignificant to you, it may be important to me so I need you to tell me if you're in any pain because right now babe, your stomach is rock hard and with a woman, that usually means labor."

"Just slight cramping." Jared hiccupped between sobs. "Because I'm constipated."

"Here, lie down on your back." Jensen reached over and grabbed his glasses from the side table. "You really need to tell me whenever you're in pain even if you feel like you're constipated because this could be important. How long have you felt this cramping?"

"Since last night before bed." Jared quivered against Jensen's scrutiny. Feeling hurt that Jensen was chastising him.

"Damn it Jared." Jensen barked as he yanked the blankets down. "You need to tell me these things. You could be in labor." Then his eyes scanned his lover's belly. "YOU ARE IN LABOR. YOU'VE BEEN IN LABOR SINCE LAST NIGHT. JARED I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS. IT COULD BE DANGEROUS TO THE BABY IF YOU IGNORE THIS. Luckily, there is still a heart beat."

Jared was crying hysterical, sobbing out his apologies like a mantra. His whole body shaking against Jensen's hand. His sobbing kicked up a notch as more liquid poured out of him. "JARED? JARED? HEY. IT'S OKAY. C'MON. BREATH FOR ME BABY. I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU. C'MON BABY. YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE IS THROUGH THE ROOF. YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN." Jensen lied down next to Jared, holding him firmly against his heat. "I'm sorry baby." Then he pressed Jared's head firmly against his chest, kissing the top of his sweaty brown locks. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I've gotcha. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. You didn't know."

"I'm so sorry." Jared continued to sob.

"Shh." It's okay baby. Sometimes the pain isn't strong enough for us to take real notice so we mistaken it for something else." Jensen rocked Jared back and forth on his side. "I didn't help matters by yelling at you huh? I'm sorry. I should have been more compassionate and more understanding.

Finally Jared's sobs ebbing down to mere whimpers. "I think I'm peeing again."

"Somehow I highly doubt it." Said Jensen as he rolled Jared on his back. Eyes scanning Jared's groin.

Jared blushed profusely as his husband stared at his wet crotch. The shame deepening his blush.

"Just as I suspected." Jensen smiled at his distraught lover. "You can relax sweetheart. You're not wetting yourself, and you didn't wet the bed. Well... In a sense, that's what happened but it's not pee. You're water broke."

"Is that even possible?" Jared hiccupped. The aftermath of his breakdown lingering in his voice.

"Yes it is." Jensen pet Jared's sweat drenched forehead lovingly. "And all those times you thought you peed the bed was because you're amniotic sac had sprung a leak. Same with all those wetting accidents so you didn't pee on me after all, when you orgasmed,  that caused your uterus to contract pushing more leakage from your amniotic sac. I should have been more aware of this, then I would have stayed on top of it but you being the first pregnant male, I didn't know that was possible. Luckily you're having a C-section because a woman would be stuck having a dry birth which I hear is extremely painful but had I known, we could have stopped the leakage and you wouldn't have suffered emotionally because of it. I'm sorry Jared that I let you go through all of that."

"It's okay." Jared nuzzled closer to Jensen. "I feel like pooping."

"That's not poop, baby." Jensen chuckled. "You're body wants to push but there's nowhere to push the baby out of so lets get you down to sick bay and meet Megan face to face."

Jared nodded the affirmative before Jensen lifted his husband into a sitting position. "Now Jared, You need to stay put because more fluid is leaking out of you. I'm gonna call Misha to help me. Everything is going to be alright. 

"I c-can't." Jared sobbed against his lover's arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess by now you know that Jared wasn't wetting the bed or having day time accidents, that it was his amniotic sac that sprung a leak. Sorry if I grossed any of you out by dwelling on the whole peeing drama and I hope the twist made this a lot easier to stomach.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Jared to have his baby.

"Okay. On three." Jensen shouted has one of the medical professionals held the floating bed in place. "One.... Two... Three." Jensen and Misha hefted Jared on the floating bed. "You okay baby?" Jensen's face was inches above Jared's.

"Yeah." Jared said groggily. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep he was getting from his amniotic sac constantly leaking. The stress caused sleep deprivation along with the cramping he'd been experiencing from the day before.

"Good." Said Jensen as he petted his lover's head. "Just stay calm. Everything will be okay."

"It hurts." Jared whined as he rolled his head into the silver, paper pillow.

"I know baby." Jensen crooned. His lips ghostly touching Jared's forehead. "I know but hang in there. It'll be over before you know it."

"We ready?" Misha's voice broke through the tender moment. "Because we've gotta go and get this baby out. He's lost a lot of fluid so if we don't don anything STAT, then this baby will be in serious trouble.

"C'mon then." Barked Jensen as he pulled away from Jared. "Let's go."

Jared kept dozing off throughout his travels; only waking up in spirts. Each time he woke up, they were somewhere else further down the hall. When he finally woke up again, they were already in the delivery room. "Okay, they gave you an epidural." Jensen voice cutting through the drug fog of Jared's mind. "You feeling any pain?"

When Jared shook his head in the negative, Jensen gave the medical team a brief nod, "It's okay baby, they have you open. I'm holding your hand right now, the baby is coming."

"Baby?" Jared's smile came out crooked.

"Yes. Baby." Jensen smiled down at Jared, thumb stroking Jared's palm. "Here she comes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a girl." Misha proudly announced as he held the screaming newborn in the air for all to see.

"Hey." Jensen's ear to ear grin reminded Jared of a little boy at Christmas time. "She even cries like you."

"Funny." Laughed Jared through his own tears, his eyes round with awe at the head full of dark brown hair, eyes tightly clinched shut. Her little mouth opened wide as her screaming filled the room. Jared held out his arms eagerly, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Here you go papa and daddy." Misha beamed as he handed the baby to Jared's eagerly waiting arms. "Tell the cameras what you named this bundle of joy."

"Megan." Jared smiled softly at his new baby.

"That's right." Jensen placed his arm around Jared's broad shoulders. "Megan, Renee, Padalecki Ackles. Put that in your records."

Jared looked up at Jensen who shrugged in response. "What? You got to be the one who named her first name, I only thought it was fair that I gave her middle name."

"And it's beautiful." Then Jared turned his attention to Megan. "Yes it is. Daddy picked out a beautiful middle name. Yes he did."

"You make a perfect papa." Jensen hugged Jared to him.

They spent many sleepless nights with Megan. Both taking turns finding just the right trick to get her to sleep throughout the night. Jared learned that a newborn had to be fed every three hours and Jensen learned that a newborn had to be burped every couple of ounces or he'll be wearing what she just ate.

They both fell in love with Megan. Every coo and every smile and every girgle was something to be filmed. Jared had to be begged to return to work for he didn't want to leave his precious bundle. It wasn't until after the head elder offered to allow him to bring Megan to the meetings that Jared finally agreed to go even though Jensen would leave his duties just to check on Jared and Megan while they were at the meetings. Sometimes Jensen would pick Megan up from the meetings and take her with him to sick bay while he tended to other patients. This caused Jared to have separation anxiety.

One night around three in the morning, Jared was the first to wake up to the sound of Megan crying. He did all the things a good parent would do, fed her a four ounce bottle, burped her after a couple of ounces then changed her diaper. Afterwards, he sat in the chair rocking her back to sleep like he did every night but to no avail, she wouldn't stop crying. "Shhh." Jared bounced Megan at the same time he rocked her. "Go to sleep little one, you're gonna wake daddy. Please go to sleep." Instead of settling down, her crying grew louder to the point she was screaming, barely taking any breaths between her screams. "What's wrong Megan." Jared's eyes began to water. "Please Megan. Please stop crying."

The sound of Megan screaming woke Jensen. He rolled over to make sure she didn't wake Jared because he needed his sleep; it could be why he didn't hear the baby screaming but he discovered Jared's side of the bed was empty. Jensen heaved a weary sigh as he padded his way out of the bedroom and into Megan's. "Now which of my babies do I take care of first?" Jensen smiled as he saw Jared crying along with Megan.

"I'm sorry Jensen. I changed her, I fed her and I burped her but she won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." Tears were streaming down Jared's face as he continued to try and soothe Megan.

"Just a sec." Jensen immediately made his way to their bedroom to retrieve his glasses and was back in a flash. "Put her on the changing table."

Jared silently complied. Looking helplessly down at Megan's squirming body as she screamed bloody murder. "I tried everything Jensen but she just won't stop screaming."

Jensen placed a reassuring hand on Jared's chest before turning his attention to Megan. He watched her continually pump her legs, he reached out feeling her tummy and Megan's screams grew louder. "Her stomach is rock hard."

"This is all my fault." Cried Jared, shaky hands barely covering his mouth. "I'm a terrible parent. I hurt my own baby."

"This is not your fault." Jensen briefly caressed Jared's tear soaked cheeks. "It happens. Now let me see what is causing her little tummy to be so hard." Then he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and scanned the wailing baby. "Ahhh. That's why she's so uncomfortable."

"Why?" Jared breathed, reaching foreword to pet the side of Megan's head with his mallet sized hand. It was amazing how the entire side of her little pink, pudgy face could fit inside the palm of his hand. "What's wrong with her."

"She's constipated." Jensen responded reaching the top dresser drawer to pull out a small medicine tube. "One dab of this on her tongue should soothe her right down." Then Jensen squeezed a drop of the medicine on her tongue. "Now take her ankles and push her knees gently to her belly and roll them. This should relieve some of the pressure from the bloating gas until the medicine kicks in. Keep doing it until she poops."

"Okay." Jared sniffled as he followed Jensen's instructions to the letter. He thought pretty sure that Jensen was going to leave him alone with Megan and go back to bed but his husband stayed by his side, his head on Jared's shoulder and his arm around his back as he squeezed Jared against him.

Finally, a noise erupted from Megan causing Jensen to smile. "I think it's safe to say she's ready for a diaper change."

"Thank you Jensen." Jared placed his head on top of his husband's.

"It's okay." Jensen pulled back. "Why don't you let me change her and you go back to bed? You need your rest."

Jared took what Jensen said the wrong way. Swallowing thickly, he made his way into their bedroom and instead of falling right to sleep, he turned his face into his pillow and started sobbing.

"Well... Megan's asleep." Jensen said as he climbed into bed next to Jared. He was about to kiss him goodnight when he noticed his silhouette shaking as he sobbed profusely into his pillow. "Oh baby. What's wrong?" Then he pulled Jared to the side into his loving arms.

"You took Megan from me." Jared sobbed into Jensen's chest. "You took her from me because you don't trust me with her. I wouldn't have hurt her."

"Oh baby." Jensen squeezed Jared firmly against his solid frame. "I trust you. I only took over because you are tired and you need your rest. That's all. I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression."

"But I could have changed her diaper. I'm fully capable even now." Jared continued to sob, his body quivering under his lover's embrace.

"I know you could." Jensen rubbed his hand up and down the length of Jared's back enjoying the feeling of his flesh move beneath his palm. "But we are a team. I was only trying to help you because that is what a team player does. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I took over. You are a perfect parent. I don't doubt that for a second."

"Even when I couldn't get her to stop screaming?" Jared hiccupped into Jensen's chest. He could feel a big wet spot on his pajama shirt where Jared has been crying and he wished he could take that pain away from his one true love.

"Sometimes these things happen." Jensen crooned into the top and Jared's head. "This is our first baby, we're bound to make mistakes but we learn from them. She was constipated. Nobody is at fault here and as for you having a minor break down, it's because you're exhausted. Your emotions are all over the place. You can't keep beating yourself up like this baby because you are a good parent and Megan loves you and so do I."

When Jared didn't respond, Jensen noticed that his husband's breathing finally evened out. He hugged Jared one last time against him, saddened by the fact that his one true love had cried himself into an exhausted sleep. He has to get Megan out of there as soon as it's light out so that Jared could get some much needed rest. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Megan have a fan club. Everywhere Jared and Megan goes, they are treated like celebrities. Everyone wants to be near them and everyone wants to have their pictures taken with them. All this starts taking its toll on their private lives so Jensen puts in a request for security until Jared and Megan's immediate stardom begins to settle down.

"So what is this room exactly?" Jared asked as he bounced Megan lightly in his arms, his eyes scanned the huge white room at each person sitting at the computers. If he could guess, there were at least 30 computers in this room.

"This is the computer room where the teachers sit at each computer teaching the students." Answered Genevieve pointing at the other individuals typing wildly on their keyboards. The elders had suggested that Genevieve show Jared around their education room. Any new elder need to familiarize himself to the rest of the community including the educational system. "Instead of sitting all the students into crowded classrooms, they are sitting at home on their computers being taught by these teachers. I'm sure you've been briefed a little bit about that when you first became an elder?"

"Yes." Jared nodded the affirmative. "I think it was Jensen who told me about it because in my time, you couldn't send your child to school without them getting bullied or killed, plus there was overcrowding and a lot of funding cuts causing proper learning to be next to impossible."

"That's right." Genevieve enthusiastically agreed. "At least with this online schooling, every child gets individual attention and they are getting the proper education and no students fall in the cracks of the system. I believe this type of schooling started in your time with the K-12 online schooling program. It started off with a few parents enrolling their children in that type of program but the success rates went through the roof so more parents started enrolling their children into the online schooling program. Pretty soon, schools started shutting down because not enough students were attending. Then when the last schools shut down, the rest of the parents got on board with the online schooling program."

"But what about graduation?" Asked Jared, completely engrossed in the story he almost forgot he was holding Megan in his arms until she squirmed and he started bouncing her once again.

"It's a public graduation." Geneviev briefly touched Megan's foot. "She's adorable."

Jared smiled at her in return. "Do the kids ever meet each other or do they all have to wait until graduation day?"

"They wait until graduation day." Genevieve answered, still playing with Megan's foot. "They don't play with each other. Children in this life time are to concentrate on their studies and their futures not procrastinate by playing sensless games."

"Sensless games?" Jared shook his head in disapproval. "Games are how children learn. You people should study up on the toys they used to have for babies and young children. When children play together, they are learning how to communicate, sportmanship and how to share. If you give a baby puzzles or legos or even plastic shapes to play with, you are teaching them math and geography. What goes where and such. Children learn when they play. What we may see as minless activities, are actually children learning. Why do you think we used to have recess in our time or gym class? Not only are they learning when they play, they are actually excercising. While reading and such, excercises our brains, physical fitness excercises our bodies. Kids need this. They need toys and games in every home and they need parks with play ground equipment. Take the kids to the park once every other day or once a week and allow them to meet and play together. For the older children, let them go out and explore. It's how they learn responsibilities. You people have already did away with the promiscuous, the violent and the criminal genes so it's not like your youth will get into trouble."

Slowly Jared and Genevieve walked outside into the flower garden. The beautiful shrubs cut perfectly on the top in the shape of a square; flower dotted the sides of them. The white benches has butterfly shapes inbedded in the backs of them. The sidewalks were of blue, aqua and while pebbled marble and the indentical shrubbes along the path creating a maze. The flower bed behind the bench seats. The perfumed aromas danced in the air.

"So is all of what you said for the record?" Genevieve asked. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to watch children run and play outside. The very thought seemed beautiful.

"Huh?" Jared asked, confused. He was only voicing his opinion passionately and she was asking if that was for the record.

"The head elder assigned me as your secretary." Genevieve explained, taking out her clear tablet. "And I accepted. Now if you want what you just said, to e put on record, I can type it down here and send it to the elders to be evaluated and there is a possibility that it would be brought up at the next meeting and then it will be put to a vote."

"Yeah... Sure." Jared breathed. Just the thought of the possibility of this type of change in this new world made him vibrate with excitement. "In that case, I think for the older children age 16 - adult, we should host a dance. Since now people are allowed to choose their own mates. What better way to meet them than at a dance?"

Genevieve's fingers tripped over themselves at she typed on her tablet at lightening speed. "They elders agreed to put these topics on their agenda discussions."

Jared was about to offer a quick than you when a group of people surrounded him. "Excuse me your excellence but may we get a picture with you and the baby?" The young lady held up the camera and Genevieve happily snapped the picture of Jared, Megan and their fans. Before they new it, the group quickly expanded to the point that in his time, it would be considered a mob. After a while Jared began to become uncomfortable as the crowd continued to grow. Even Megan woke up crying from the noise the buzzing of the crowd made and poor Jared couldn't take care of her properly as the crowd began to close in on them.

Genevieve hit the call button on her tablet. "You're excellence, we have a situation here and we require some assistance."

"Please Elaborate." Said the video voice on the tablet.

"Sir. There is a mob surrounding us and there is no way we could make a quick exit." Genevieve told Michael, taking quick glances and Jared who seemed a bit frazzled from all the attention he was receiving.

"I just alerted security of your situation." Michael said. "They are on their way." Then the screen went blank.

"You forgot to give him our location." Jared admonished, eyes darting around the yard looking for a safe place to hide but to no avail the place was filled with fans. Megan was screaming in his arms and he was trying his best to calm her down. "This isn't doing her any good. They're scaring her."

"I know." Genevieve placed a comforting hand on his wrist. "I wish there was a way I could help her. Michael Rosenbaum found us on the GPS that's installed on my tablet. They're here." Then she pointed towards the right near the door. Several men dressed like they would work for the military, came bursting in wearing helmets with shields. One of them held up a megaphone. "PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE ELDER. YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF HIS PERSONAL SAFETY, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE ELDER."

The crowd began to thin out but not by much. The security team moved forward gently shoving their way through the crowd creating a protective circle barrier around Jared, Megan and Genevieve. The crowd began to back up as the other half of the security team led them towards the building.

Once they entered the building, they were greeted by the head elder himself. "Are the three of you alright?"

"Yes your excellence." Genevieve bowed respectively to Michael.

"Have any of you three received any injury from the mob?" Michael continued his questioning.

Genevieve looked towards Jared for the answer and he did not disappoint her. "No your excellence. Megan and I are unharmed and so is Genevieve." Then he looked towards Genevieve for confirmation.

"We are unharmed your excellence." Genevieve smiled at Jared.

"Good." Michael nodded his approval. "Just to be safe, lets get you checked out at sick bay."

The other two followed Michael to sick bay, he wasn't ready to let them walk without an escort just yet. Megan's screaming had ebbed down to mere crying.

Jensen came running towards the door when he heard it swish open and the sound of Megan's crying filled the room. "What happened? Is she okay?" Then he looked towards his left and saw the head elder standing right next to Genevieve. "You're excellence." Then he bowed gracefully down towards the floor. "Forgive my outburst your excellence."

"Please stand up." Michael waved his hand.

Jensen silently complied. "To what do I owe the pleasure your excellence?"

"We've had a mob situation." Michael spoke for Jared and Genevieve. "It seems that your husband has a huge fan club and it can be dangerous when they become a mob. I need you to check these three out. Make sure that they are uninjured."

"Yes your excellence." Jensen offered Michael a quick head bow and when the head elder turned to leave, Jensen stopped him. "Your excellence? If I may."

Michael swiveled on his heels to face Jensen. "You may."

Jensen gave Jared a quick glance before continuing. "It seems to me that this problem is not going away anytime soon. Might I suggest round the clock security for my husband?"

"I think that can be arranged." Then Michael made his way towards the door. The quiet swoosh sound it made as he exited sick bay.

"Now lets check out my smallest patient first." Jensen smiled at Megan who was still crying in Jared's arms.

Jared loosened his grip on Megan allowing Jensen to transfer her to the medical table. "Shhh. It's alright Megan. Daddy just wanna check you out. Yes he does." When he was satisfied that there were no injuries done to her, he turned his attention towards Jared. "Now I'm gonna check my big boy out. Yes I am."

"Don't baby talk me Jensen." Jared chuckled. "You're not gonna get the same cooing response."

"Yeah but I got your ass to laugh." Came Jensen's retort causing both Jared and Genevieve to laugh. "Alright. You are as healthy as a horse. Eats like one too. HA."

Before Jared could respond to that, Jensen had already turned his attention towards Genevieve. "Okay Genevieve, It's your turn. Yes it is and who's gonna get a lollipop if she's good? Who's gonna get a lollipop?" Then Jensen stuck his bottom lip out at her as he baby talked her.

Genevieve's eyebrows quirked up in confusion. "Jared, I'm sorry, your excellence."

"Jared is fine." Jared interrupted quietly.

"Yes sir. I think that your husband is overworked. He's baby talking even his adult patients."

"Could you imagine if he talked to Michael Rosenbaum that way?" Jared chuckled earning himself a full belly laugh from Genevieve. "I'll handle this. Jensen? Jen. Uhmm... Sweetheart? I think you've been around Megan too long because now you're baby talking us."

"Like that didn't get you off." Jensen laughed. "By the way, The three of you get a clean bill of health."

"Good to know." Genevieve hopped off of the medical table. "Unless I am need for other things?" Then she looked questionly from Jensen to Jared.

"I think I'm good? Jared?" Then Jensen looked at his husband.

"I think we're great. Thank you Genevieve." Then he ended it with a brief nod.

"Do I have your permission to leave your excellence?" Genevieve patiently waited for Jared's answer.

"Yes... Please... Go and thank you for everything Genevieve." Jared didn't even bother correcting her on her formality, calling him your excellence instead of by his name.

Once the three of them were alone, Jensen looked at the taller man, concern etched in his features. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Answered Jared. "I mean, I was shaken up a bit by all the attention by I'm okay. I think Megan was the most scared."

"Yeah but she's alright now." Jensen petted Megan's head before Misha entered the room with his arms held out and waiting.

Jared looked questioningly at Jensen. "I asked Misha and Tom if they would baby sit so that we could finally spend some alone time together."

Jared held Megan protectively against his chest.

"I promise we won't hurt her. Please?" Misha felt a little hurt that Jared didn't trust him.

"It's okay Misha." Jensen reassured his friend. "It's not you. Jared's like that with everybody. I think he suffers from separation anxiety because even when I take her while he's at a meeting, he's not too far behind me." Then he turned his attention over towards Jared. "C'mon baby. She'll be fine. I just want to spend some time alone with the man I love. Don't you want that too?" He hated playing the guilt trip card but his husband needed to distance himself from the baby just for one night and Jensen was going to help him do that.

Jared swallowed thickly before slowing pushing his arms out towards Misha, relinquishing his bundle of joy into Misha's waiting arms. "She really gets gassy in the middle of the night because of her constipation so a drop of this around 8 pm will keep her bowels loosened and she will sleep better. Every three hours she takes a four ounce bottle, burp her when it gets to two ounces or you'll be wearing her formula. She won't fall right back to sleep after her feeding. She likes to be rocked to sleep and there is a possibility she may miss us and start crying, if she does, you can bring her back home."

"She'll be fine." Jensen assured his distraught husband. "I think the only one who will start crying is Jared here. Just let us know if you need anything."

"We will." Said Misha as he held Megan against his chest. "It's okay Jared. Your baby is safe with us. We'll take good care of her." With that, Misha left with Megan.

"C'mon baby." Jensen pulled Jared against him. "It's just for one night."

"I miss her already." Jared sobbed against Jensen's shoulder causing Jensen to firm his hold on him. Rocking him gently.

"The fun I have planned for us, You won't have time to miss her." Jensen kissed his husband's tear slicked lips.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Romantic Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen plans a romantic night with Jared but Jared keeps worrying about Megan. This chapter is filled with hot yummy sex after Jensen encourages his husband to focus on their romantic night.

Jared entered the dining room and was greeted with a strong smell of pork chops, baked potatoes, sweet corn on the cob, hot buttery dinner rolls and cherry pie for desert. "Dinners almost ready." Jensen announced pulling the baked potatoes out of the oven. "You wanna bring the rolls to the table?"

"Sure." Jared grabbed the bowl of dinner rolls and brought them into the dinning room. He gasped when he saw the table set for two, with a white laced table cloth, to stick candles in the center of the table. A bowl of fresh fruit in the center and a bottle of red whine in an ice bucket next to the fruit. The sum it down, the table looked emaculate. Jared was almost moved to tears that Jensen went through all that trouble just for a romantic evening with him.

"Don't stand there gaping." Jensen joked as he brought the remaining food to the table. "Have a seat."

Jared immediately took his seat next to Jensen's chair.

Once they were seated at the table Jared spoke. "You think Megan is okay?" Without waiting for a response. "Megan did the cutest thing. She smiled at me when I was talking to her. I'm pretty sure it's not all gas. I think she knows me."

"Jared." Jensen shook his head sadly. "The whole purpose of Megan not being here is for us to only focus on us."

"And that darling cooing of hers." Jared didn't seem to notice the sadness that colored his husband's voice. "I'm sure she'll be saying dada or papa very soon. I can tell she's very bright."

Jensen threw his red satin napkin next to his plate, shaking his head disappointed and a bit hurt that Jared's not giving their relationship any acknowledgment being completely oblivious to his feelings. "This isn't going to work."

"What?" Jared looked at Jensen, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh I don't know." Jensen huffed, his voice watery with emotion. "You love Megan. I understand that. So do I but honey, she's not the only one in this house. I'm here too and the only time we even touch anymore is when you need comfort and I'm the one always making the first move. What about me Jared? I might need some comfort too but you seem to be oblivious to  my emotions. Maybe  I just want to be held. Give me some attention. That's why I asked Misha and Tom to take her for the night; because I want to be alone with my husband. I want to make love with my husband and I want to hold my husband or maybe have him hold me for a change. I know you miss her but I miss us."

"I've been neglecting you." Jared was immediately contrite. He was unaware that he had been treating Jensen so badly and having his husband say it out loud, made him miss them being alone together as well. "I'm a bad husband. Oh babe. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Yeah." Jensen sniffed and wiped his eyes firmly. "C'mere sweetheart."

Jared walked dejectedly over towards Jensen.

Jensen reached out and pulled his husband onto his lap. "I'm sorry." Jared snaked his arms around his husband's neck."

"Thank you." Jensen squeezed Jared tightly against him.

"Can I stay on your lap?" Jared pulled back from his lover, eyes full of mischief. "I kinda like the feel of it beneath my ass and I have this sudden need to press my cock firmly against your thigh and just ride it into next week."

"Leave it to you to turn a tender moment into something perverted." Jensen laughed before cutting a piece of pork chop and raising the fork Jared's waiting lips. "Now eat before the food gets cold."

Jared opened his lips allowing Jensen to slide the fork into his waiting lips. He rolled his eyes dramatically as a seductive moan fell from mouth.

The sound was doing strange things to Jensen's libido. "Hey, behave yourself. We have plenty of time for that when we're done eating."

"It's kinda hard when I'm about to cum in my pants sitting on your muscular thigh." Then Jared leaned back, the back of his head lying on Jensen's shoulder with his chest puffed out, sliding back and forth up the length of Jensen's thigh while Jared began to rub himself outside of his Jeans. "Touch me Jensen. Please touch me. I feel like I'm gonna cum and I want you to feel it coming out of me, please touch me."

"You are being very bad." Jensen smiled wickedly at Jared cutting off another piece of pork chop. "Very bad indeed."

"I guess you should do something about it then." Jared challenged as he continued to rub himself.

"Oh I will. Right after dinner you naughty, naughty boy." Then Jensen placed the edge of his pork chop into his mouth and lowered his head to feed the pork chop to his horny husband.

Throughout dinner Jared continued to tease Jensen. Enjoying the attention his husband was giving him. Once dinner was over, Jared swiveled around, facing his husband, straddling his lap. Their clothed cocks perfectly aligned. The playful sparkle in Jared's eyes are gone as Jensen's lips are on his. Tasting the mixture of the pork chops with the rest of the food they devoured. Sharing the same breath, Jared closes his eyes, a moan falling from his lips causing Jensen's cock to twitch in his pants and Jared feels it against his and he tries to hold on but for how long?

Jensen's tongue is chasing the flavor of Jared's hot and needy mouth. Jared's blood is humming like thick,  warm syrup through his veins. Jensen's tongue glides silkily against Jared's, the tip curling underneath to tickle at the thin flesh there.

Jared's eyes roll back into his head as he loses his breath on a moan. Jensen pulls back to catch his own breath and Jared chases the lost sensation. Mouth crashing right back into Jensen's. Breathing through his nose so that they don't lose that connection again. Jensen grips Jared at the waist with his hands. Jensen's tongue is painting Jared's lips slick. Hand sliding up Jared's arms until its reached his head, fingers tightening around the strands, Jared's thighs tighten around Jensen's. Both of Jensen's hands are in Jared's hair now, Jared's hands are cupping the back of Jensen's neck deepening the kiss and the beautiful doctor is whimpering and wreathing at how unfathomably good it feels to finally be touched since just before Megan was born. Riding the heady thrill of it lightening his veins on fire. He feels every inch of Jared's body burning through layers of clothing against his.

Jensen's hot, searing fingers have Jared shivering with need and want all over and it makes him press in closer to his lover until he can feel the hard, resisting flesh resting behind the tight seam of his jeans. He thinks he's going to go crazy with how good it is. Jensen's finger's and Jensen's mouth and Jensen's rock hard cock right there. He feels it all at once, sensations swirling around him in a dizzying haze. His heart's a rabid animal in his rib cage, pounding away unsteadily.

Jared's feeling everything, every desperate, heavy breath panting out of Jensen's nose, every flash-fire burst of sensation as his husband's fingers hit a new nerve ending-he swears he's growing new ones because there's no way he had enough to feel this much before-every sweet slide of Jensen's tongue into his mouth, fucking him and it's so perfect, Jared feels like he's gonna crawl right out of his skin. He's grinding down against Jensen's hard on and his husband practically screams with the first thrust, A wide hand lands on Jared's ass forcing him to push even harder and if he wiggles his hips just right... Now his cock is into action too.

Jensen's eyes rolling in the back of his head as he moans loudly in his husband's ear. "That's it baby. Just like that. Gonna rub us both off, shoot a big load for me; show me how pretty you are when you cum."

Heat sweeps over Jared's skin in waves, bouncing back on themselves, intensifying and finally pooling low in his gut until the pressure has him spiraling, whining, babbling out little sounds that would make Hue Hefner blush. Jared's blood has turned to lighter fluid and Jensen just keeps lighting it up even when he thinks there's nowhere higher to go.

They're rutting against each other so hard they nearly fall out of the dining room chair but Jared just braces his arms around the back of it and works his hips harder; brutal, just shy of painful.

Jensen's arms tighten up at the small of Jared's back grinding up into each of his husband's strokes. Jared's brain is on overload sending all of his nerves off the charts. He chokes on nothing but air, every muscle snapped bowstring taut and the fire in his blood is roaring through him like an inferno, pouring straight out of his dick to coat the inside of his jeans. Jensen's hand is there lightening fast, palm pressed over the spreading dampness and moaning about how he can feel every pulse and Jared knows what he means because he can feel it too, pressed right up against his balls as Jensen loses it. He bucks them all the way through it, hips churning slowly to a stop.

Briefly spent, Jared's forehead fell loosely on his husband's shoulders. Panting into the tender curved flesh. Jensen's hand slid slowly up from the small of Jared's back coming to rest on the back of his head pressing it gently against his shoulder as he breathed hot and heavy in his ear. Both men sat there in each other's quiet embrace, their breathing filling the silence that surrounded them.

Jared was the first to move as he leaned back to grab his drink from the table only accidentally grabbing Jensen's instead but unembarrassed about it. Once the fine liquid slid gracefully between the cracks of his lips, Jensen in turn pulled the drink from his lover's fingers sharing a sip of the gentle tasting wine. "You accidentally took my glass." Jensen explained to the incredulous look from the taller man.

"Oh." Jared chuckled, feigning embarrassment before taking the glass right back from Jensen and placing it gently on the table. "I think I got my second wind."

"Oh really?" Jensen's eyebrows quirked up in amused interest. "Well, then maybe we need to continue this conversation... Lets say.... The other room?"

"Does the other room have a bed in it?" Jared teased the doctor, ending it with tiny nips and pecks on his plush lips.

"Mmmm," Jensen shrugged one shoulder, face holding that same amused expression mixed with lust and arousal flickering across his features. "Maybe. Who wants to know?"

Jared leaped to his feet pulling Jensen up with him in one yank. Jensen miscalculating his step, nearly toppled over causing Jared to hold fast. Both men pressed flush against each other. "I just saved your life." Jared smiled a full toothy grin.

"My hero." Jensen's eyes crinkled at the corners bathing in the essence of his husband's good humor. Something he hadn't seen enough of lately because Jared was too busy to even crack a flicker of a smile so this was refreshing.

Chuckling, Jared  allowed Jensen to lead him to their bedroom and to his pleasant surprise, their bed was decorated with rose petals on red silk sheets. Jared licked his dry lips as he began imagine the fun they were about to have and his cock immediately came back to life. The twitching behind the confinements of his skin tight jeans.

"C'mon." Jensen nodded his head slightly, a feather light touch of Jared's tight, muscular ass indicating that he wanted his husband to get on the bed which Jared immediately and eagerly complied.

With his back reclined against the heart shaped plush red silk pillows, one leg sprawled out before him while the other was bent at the knee, the flat of his foot pressed firmly against the mattress; a seductive smile gracing his lips.

Returning his seductive smile, Jensen sat at his feet, gently yet hastily pulling of Jared's shoes; Jared's bent knee falling straight as she shoe was pulled free from his shoe, then Jensen pressed himself onto his hand's and knees, crawling ever so slowly and torturously over Jared's waiting body, one knee in front of the other. The choker he worn hidden behind his shirt slipped free, swing back and forth bumping softly against his own chin.

Without waiting, Jared's finger flew up towards Jensen's shirt. Finger fumbling over each other as he worked the buttons free, sliding the shirt over Jensen's muscular round shoulder. Jensen in turn, wrapped his fingers around the button of Jared's jeans and with ease, popped it free before sliding his zipper gracefully down and as those same fingers found the waistline to the denim material, Jared took it as his cue to thrust his hips up, allowing the material to slide down over his perfectly round globes. In no time flat, both men sat there naked and vulnerable for the other to see.

Even though Jared has seen Jensen's naked form many times before, but it still felt like the first time, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Jared's cock bounce free; red, swollen and throbbing with need. A soft smile graced Jensen's plush lips as he lowered his head, Jared's length sliding into the hot caverns of his mouth. The taste of Jared exploding on his taste buds.

Jared shuttered against Jensen, a surprised gasp beating out from the hollow of his throat as he thrusts into his husband's sinful heat. Jensen placed his hands, fingers splayed firmly across Jared's abdomen to keep the taller man from stabbing him in the throat with his achingly rock hard cock.

The back of Jared's head slammed into his pillow, his long nimble fingers flying up to caress Jensen's bobbing head, being careful to not firmly hold his lover in place. With half lidded eyes, Jared got a full view of the doctor's cheeks hollowing in with each suck and to his surprise, he felt something breech his opening and if Jensen kept this up, Jared was going to cum prematurely like a teenage boy.

While dragging his lips down the length of Jared's meaty rock hard cock, his tongue tracing along the vein and flicking just beneath the helmet to distract him while his fingers crept down, knuckles brushing lightly against his lover's balls before those same fingers found Jared's crack, pushing into the vertical smile, the tip of his index finger found his puckered opening, pushing forward, breeching it, the tip of that finger sunk in as if it were quick sand, the soft flesh giving way as he gently pushes the inner wall muscles to the side, he continued to push until he found the nub, the prostate and he brushed his finger gently against it causing Jared to buck up against him.

Jared's knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheet on either side of him trying to gain leverage to keep himself grounded. Then, he felt the muscles in his rectum start to tingle their way to numbness and realized his husband was preparing him to have a painless sex and he was grateful to the future but it didn't stop him from fucking himself on Jensen's finger trying to gain more friction against his prostate.

"You ready?" Jensen asked as he abruptly removed his finger causing Jared to suddenly feel empty.

Jared only managed to nod desperately at his partner.

With a gentle smile, Jensen pressed down on Jared's abdomen before immediately breeching his hole with his agonizingly hard shaft and hadn't he used the numbing agent, Jared would have been in excruciating pain.

Jensen looked into his lover's face, his wide green eyes scanning Jared's, the pupil eating up the iris reminding Jensen of an eclipse of the sun. Slowly, he slid in and out of his husband, the size of his length dragging agonizingly against the rings of muscles inside of the taller man's rectum.

Jared rocked with Jensen. Fucking himself on his husband's cock. The slow drag was torture and the wines and words of promises escaping Jared's lips riding on the wings of his breath's exhale. His chest heaving desperately as he ground his hips down against Jensen's groin.  Things were happening too slow and it was not enough. His legs shot up from the mattress wrapping around Jensen's waist, his heels digging in his lower back as he tried to force his husband to speed up his movements.

Jensen could see the tears of desperation sparkle in his husband's eyes and knew he had to act quick. "Hold onto me baby so I don't fall off."

Jared happily obliged as his mallet sized hands reached out to his one true love, fingers splayed on each of Jensen's shoulders, gripping finger shaped bruises into his flesh as the shorter man sped up his movements. Pumping in and out with a vengeance, his balls smacking Jared in the ass.

A ghost of a moan clinging to the taller man's lips waiting to be expelled on the winds of their arousal. Jared's chest heaving as beads of perspiration exploded all over his body. Suddenly the room began to swirl in a rainbow of colors as liquid heat swept through him ripping his soul out from his very being raging into the night as he was pulled apart atom by atom.

Jared's hips bucked up off of the mattress giving Jensen the impression of him riding a bull. His seed exploding out of him, shooting Jensen in the chin.

Jensen's beautiful wide green eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Jared's rectal muscles throb against his raging dick, causing the foreskin to drag firmly over the helmet with each slide, his balls drawn up before letting go, his sweet hot cum hitting Jared directly in his prostate causing the taller man to shake bone deep through out the waves of orgasm that seemed never end.

Jensen fell into a boneless heap on top of his lover, feeling Jared's cooling cum on his stomach.

Jensen slowly slid off of his husband, pulling him firmly into his heat before Jared could protest at the lost. His fingers carding through the taller man's hair as he was almost lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his heartbeats until Jensen spoke. "You know? Misha said that Tom cam up with an idea on how to stop your fan club from bothering you."

"Oh really?" Jared was only half interested. He was still coming down from his ecstasy high although he wished that the feeling would stay with him forever.

"Yeah." Jensen smiled against Jared's hair as he stroked Jared's back with his fingertips in feather like movements watching his skin explode into goosebumps. "It was Tom's idea. Misha told me about it. Tom wants them to have a baby and I will be the doctor of course and it will be televised like your pregnancy and delivery."

"That's wonderful." Jared exclaimed, truly happy for their friends for his own selfish reasons of not being the only man to have ever gotten pregnant, carried it to term and gave birth to a healthy baby girl; the attention he was getting was overwhelming but he also felt that Misha and Tom deserved to have some happiness in their lives and they would make great parents judging from how well they respond to baby Megan.

"Well, let's get to sleep." Jensen kissed his husband lovingly on top of his head and smiling fondly as Jared purred at the affection. "We have a big day ahead of us starting with picking up baby Megan."

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archeologists thought that Jared was the only human being who was frozen in time until one day, an earthquake ripped through their city causing the ground to split open.

The lights flickered in the ceiling as the room shook with a vengeance. "QUICK!" Yelled Misha as he grabbed Tom, throwing him against the wall that separated Jensen's office from the rest of the infirmary or Sick Bay as some would call it. "RUN TO THE NEAREST DOORWAY!" Jared lost his balance and was thrown onto the floor by the strength of the shaking.

"JARED!" Jensen exclaimed pulling his husband into standing position and not giving him time to recover from his fall.

Next thing Jared knew was that he was being slammed against the frame of the doorway and covered with Jensen's body as his husband clung to the wall. His breathing hot and heavy in his ear as the room continued to shake. Jared's eyes were feral as they darted around the room watching the destruction happen around them. From behind him against the other side of the doorway, he could hear crying. Misha's back was pressed against Jensen's as he hugged onto Tom from behind protectively. Realization hit Jared that the crying belonged to Tom, with Misha trying to soothe him to calmness.

As abruptly as the quake began, it stopped in the same fashion. Tom was still crying in the background, Misha still soothing his fears, there were other people in the room asking if everyone was alright. Their voices sounded far away. Somewhere along the madness, a man was trying to coax another man away from the wall asking if he was alright over and over like a mantra.

He could hear the door slide open then slide shut and more disembodied voices echoed through out the room and why were they surrounding him? Why aren't they surrounding the man frozen to the wall? Wait... He is that man stuck to the wall and it is Jensen's voice piercing through the crowd bleeding into the terrifying cries of his friend Tom asking him if he was alright and he sounded afraid. "Jared? Hey babe? You with me?" Followed by Jensen's fingers snapping in front of Jared's eyes.

Jared stood there frozen, unable to speak as he continued to hold the wall in desperation. Jensen's sweet, concerned voice echoing in his ear.

"Jared?" Jensen repeated as he slowly pried Jared's fingers from the wall. "It's okay baby, I've gotcha." And Jared found himself being pulled against a broad chest; the smell of Jensen surrounding him. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Is he alright?" What was Misha doing standing in front of him? Why wasn't he comforting Tom? The crying had stopped, did Tom stop crying?

"Yeah," Answered Jensen. "He's got a cut of his forehead."

"I can see that." Misha started wiping Jared's forehead gently.

"What's wrong with him?" Tom began stroking Jared's soft, silky hair lovingly, his eyes red rimmed from crying so hard and it looked like he was going to start another round of sobs.

"Just suffering from shock." Misha answered as he pulled Tom against him once more. "He'll be alright."

"C'mon." Jensen pulled Jared away from the wall, leading him to one of the medal tables. "You're safe now." Then Jensen pulled Jared against him in a firm hug.

"Excuse me." One of the ladies entered the room holding a screaming Megan. "The earthquake scared Megan and she wanted her daddy and papa."

That seemed to snap Jared out of his frozen mute stage as he reached out to his distraught baby now eight months old. "Oh Megan." Then he pulled her against his chest protectively and crooning into her hair.

As she began to calm down from Jared's soothing voice, Jensen mouthed the words, "Thank you." Towards the woman that brought her in.

As Jared looked up from baby Megan, he noticed Jim Beaver talking to Misha and Misha pointing towards Tom. He hasn't seen Jim since he first woke up because the man was usually out in the fields collecting data on their history or something like that.

After directing Jim to Tom's location which was only five steps away from them, he made his way to where Jensen was checking baby Megan for any injuries while Jared still held onto her for continued comfort. "What's goin' on?" Jensen asked turning his attention towards Misha.

"Jim was trying to find the reason for this earthquake." Misha said. Looking briefly over to where Jim and Tom were having a conversation and Tom's face lit up with interest. "He found some interesting things just below the earth's atmosphere."

"Like what kind of things?" Now Misha had Jensen's interest and undivided attention along with Jared's.

"Apparently there have been more chryogenic freezers fully functional just beneath the earth's atmosphere. Aparently, when the extremists that blew up the cryogenic lab and also blowing a hole into the earth's atmostphere which can easily be repaired nowadays, anyway, some of the cryogenic freezer got buried into the rubble beneath the earth's atomospher and apparently one of those freezers became unstable and went off like an atomic bomb creating an earthquake."

"Wait." Jensen held up his index finger. "I'm just taking a shot in the dark here but are you saying that there are more people out there like Jared?"

"It's a possibility." Answered Misha taking a quick glance over at Tom and Jim who were leaving at that point. "It hasn't been confirmed that the rest of the cryogenic freezers were stable enough to sustain life or not but it's looking positive."

"Okay." Jensen clapped his hand together once. "Jared, I need you and Misha to help me get this place back up in tip top shape so we don't scare the new beings when they thaw out if they are indeed alive."

Jared was vibrating with excitement and he wondered who amongst the frozen being there were. Does he know any of them? Then again, when the new world was separated by states which made this Texas at the time, it was a big place so these beings could be perfect strangers which made his excitement morph into nervousness.

It took hours for the three men to clean up the infirmary to perfection but they got it done. Genevieve took care of baby Megan while the three men worked. As they were finishing with the final touches of the infirmary, Jared was scrubbing one of the medal tables with disinfectant when a group of archeologists and scientists entered the room dragging eight hoverbeds each occupied with a cryogenic freezer.

"These were the ones that appeared still operational." Said Jim as he pulled one of the hoverbeds to the medal table farthest from the door. 

"Alright. Let's do this." Jensen nodded at Jared before rushing to Jim's side.

Jared watched in awe as Jensen worked with expert ease, fingers tapping the buttons, the light blinked off, the curved glass to the cryogenic freezer slid open to the side disappearing as if it were never there. "Okay Jarebear. On three, I need you to help me get him from the freezer to the bed."

Jared immediately complied, holding onto the man's shoulder and thigh, he helped Jensen heave him onto the medal table where Jensen immediately tapped the buttons putting the man on life support until he could stabilize him before thawing him out.

As they were working on the second person, Danneel and Christian immediately entered the infirmary. "The elders wanted us to deliver a message to you." Danneel was the first to speak as her eyes roamed the frozen being up and down; her face bathed in awe.

"Are the communication systems down?" Asked Jensen as he and Jared heaved another man from the cryogenic freezer to the medal table.

"No." Christian answered drinking in the new beings. "We just wanted to see this for ourselves. The elders feel that since you are from their time frame Jared, they feel that once they are strong enough to leave their bed, you could maybe help them adjust and possibly show them around when they are ready."

"Why me?" Jared turned his full attention to Christian. When both of them stared at him as if he grew two heads, Jared felt the need to continue on. "Is it because I can relate?"

"You got it." Christian snapped his fingers and pointed at Jared. The excitement that graced that man's face was almost comical and Jared had to chuckle at that. "This must be very exciting for you Jay man to finally meet with other people of your time line. A part of you must be a little overwhelmed."

"I am." Jared breathed, pushing his hair that had fallen in his eyes to the back of his head.

"It's okay sweetheart." Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's broad shoulders in a one arm hug. "I'll help you every part of the way. You won't have to do this alone."

Jared leaned heavily against Jensen. Soaking up the love and affection this man had to offer.

"I'd hate to break such a tender moment." Christian interrupted pulling his wife against him but Danneel flush against him. "But the wife and I really should be brushing off. So you will keep us posted on these frozen beings Jared? Give us any updates?"

"Absolutely." Jared spoke, snaking an arm around Jensen's waist.

"Alright then." Christian pulled Danneel around. "We will be hearing from you."

"Bye." Danneel waved as they left the infirmary. 

Once they were alone; Jensen, Jared, Misha and Tom because Jim Beaver instructed him to remain in the infirmary and report when the people thawed so that he could add it to his research plus the medical team remained because this was more than Jensen could handle. "Okay Jared, Misha and I are going to regulate the timers on the life supports to make sure the people don't go into distress, we'll be right back."

Jared and Tom offered Jensen a quick nod. Jensen, Misha and the rest of the medical team was at the other end of the room leaving Jared and Tom to feel a little left out until a light at the medal table they were closer to began to beep and the being's eyes began to flutter. Tom gasped. "We'd better tell Misha and Jensen that one of the patients are about to wake up."

Just then an idea occurred to Jared and he reached out, holding onto Tom's arm fast. "Before we do that, c'mere." As Jared pulled him away from the table to discuss his diabolical plan, Tom nodding his head enthusiastically and walked over to the replicator to replicate two gorilla masks. "Okay, you ready?"

Tom nodded eagerly in response before they both pulled the masks on over their heads and made their way over to the medal table where their patient was about to wake up. A moan fell from the patient's lips as his eyes fluttered open before a scream pierced the quiet of the room.

Jensen, Misha and the rest of the medical team was over at the table in a flash. Jensen's plush lips formed a thin line as he saw the two idiots standing there wearing gorilla masks and the patient was still screaming. "Jared, Tom. Take off those masks."

The two pranksters immediately did so and Jensen found himself face to face with a laughing Jared and Tom. "Misha, would you do the honors?"

"Yes sir doctor Ackles." Then Misha shot Tom a glare before handing the gold washcloth and disinfectant over towards Jensen who nodded at Jared and Tom.

"You two made the mess, now you two have to clean it up." Jensen held a stern expression making Jared feel instantly ashamed. Then I want to talk with the two of you in my office when you're done.

"Fine mess you got us into." Tom grumbled at his tall friend who looked like a beaten puppy.

"Well, I didn't know he was going to pee." Jared mumbled. His feelings hurt that he had upset his husband.

"Well he did." Tom wrinkled his nose as they scrubbed that table. The medical team had removed that patient from that table, calmed him down and directed him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "But it was kinda funny and worth the trouble we're in."

"Yeah if Jensen doesn't kick my ass to the curb." Jared sniffled at the thought.

"Oh come on Jared." Tom placed his hand comfortingly on Jared's shoulder. "Things like that don't happen in this life time besides, Jensen loves you. He won't kick you out over one simple mistake. C'mon." Then Tom pulled Jared gently by the arm leading him to Jensen's office.

"You got the bed cleaned?" Jensen asked, his face holding a serious expression causing Jared to swallow thickly as he and Tom nodded in Unisom. "Good, now take a seat."

Once the two comedians were seated, Jensen leaned forward, both of his elbows on his desk, hands clasped together while Misha sat with his back against the corner, his arms folded as his eyes bore into Jared and Tom who felt like children sitting in a principals office. Jared knew the feeling since he's been in that position numerous of times for different reasons. "I want to start off with what possessed you to pull such a stunt?"

"It was my fault Jensen." Jared's eyes averted shamefully to the floor. "When the guy started to wake up, I told Tom we should wear gorilla masks so he would think that in the future, the world was run by apes."

"What?" Misha laughed out loud.

"It's a movie in the twenty first century." Jensen explained to his amused friend. "What ever possessed you to do that?"

"I don't know." Jared shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought it would be funny."

"Yeah, until you made us clean up the pee." Tom finished for him, now feeling stupid for their stunt.

"You two can't be doing that." Jensen explained, softening his tone.

Jared's head shot up at that. "But when I first woke up and said I needed to use the restroom, you said that nobody had a rectum in the future."

"He's right." Misha pointed out, nodding his agreement. "You did say that so bottom line is you started this, Jared only took it a step further and it was funny." Then Misha started laughing again.

"Well." Jensen scratched his temple in thought. "You've got me there Misha. I hope the two of you learned your lesson."

"Oh we did." Tom emphasized, nodding his head vigorously. "Because cleaning up other people's pee is gross."

"Still was funny." Misha laughed and Jensen shot him a look.

"Okay," Jensen press the flats of his hands against the top of his desk pushing himself up into a standing position. "As long as we are all in agreement that you two comedians won't pull anymore stunts like this then we're done here."

"So that's it?" Jared shook his head in disbelief. "You're not going to kick me to the curb?"

"Yeah," Tom looked over at Jared, sympathy shadowing his features. "Jared was about to cry thinking you were so angry with him that you were going to leave him."

"Oh baby no." Jensen took three long strides towards his husband immediately wrapping him in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you or throw you out because of something silly like this. We all make mistakes and I love you goofy."

Then Tom turned his attention towards Misha. "Can't I have a hug? Jensen's giving Jared one."

"C'mere you big sap." Chuckled Misha as he immediately strolled towards his husband's side. "I love you even though you drive me crazy."

Once the three men were back out into the sick bay area, Jensen stopped Jared, "Now, next time a patient wakes up, please don't scare them no matter how hilarious it is." 

Both comedians nodded their agreements.

"This one's waking up." Said one of the scientists as the light began to blink and the patient's eyes began to flutter open.

"Welcome." Jared was the first to speak. "The bathroom's that way." Then he pointed towards the restroom and the guy smiled at him gratefully before making a beeline.

Tom could help but laugh at that followed by Jensen and Misha.

One by one, the patients were waking up, from male to female which was to be expected but then the remaining four caught Jensen's attention. "Uh Jared? Will you come here please?"

Jared quietly strolled over to Jensen's side but what he saw nearly stopped his breath. The eyes of the patient fluttered open. Slowly growing wider by the second.

"Jeff?" Jared blinked in shock.

"Jared is that you?" His brother spoke. Tears prickling both of their eyes.

"Yeah." Jared breathed, choking on a sob.

He nearly lost his balance when he was suddenly wrapped in the firm embrace of his older brother, both sobbing openly and shamelessly on each other's shoulders. Even Jensen had to dab at his eyes.

Jared began to fill Jeff in on his life when the patient next to Jeff began to awaken. "Mom?" Jeff called out to her.

"OH MY GOD, JEFF." Before Jensen could stop her, she was off the bed and in her eldest son's arms in a flash. 

Then Jeff pulled back nodding towards Jared. "Look mom, it's Jared."

"OH MY BABY." Sharon flung herself in Jared's arms. Holding him firmly against her. "I can't believe it's really you, she sobbed. Her delicate body shaking against him.

"Oh mom. I've missed you." Jared's crying was muffled by her small shoulder.

"Mom?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed next to his mom's vacant one. "JARED?"

Sharon let go of her younger son on for her lost heat to be replaced by Megan's.

Jared held onto Megan, both of them sobbing like there was no tomorrow, holding onto the other like a life raft drifting out to sea. "I missed you so much Megan." Then Jared squeezed her firmly against him.

"Dad!" Jeff yelled as their father began to awake.

Gerald looked over at his eldest son, trying to clear the fog from his brain because clearly he was dreaming or he wouldn't be seeing his entire family standing there wrapped up in each other's embrace. "Jeff?," 

Once he got the nod of confirmation, "Sharon, Megan, Jared?"

Before either one could acknowledge their names, he flung himself from his bed, wrapping his family in a hug starting one by one and then as a group.

Jared thought he had to be dreaming because he had his family back. There was no way this would happen in reality.

Jensen cleared his throat. "Excuse me Padalecki family but I must check you over before I can release you to your son."

"Oh wow." Megan breathed as her eyes roved over this shorter man too hot to be a doctor. "Who may I ask is you?"

Jared proudly slid his arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him flush against his side. "This is doctor Jensen Ackles... My husband."

"So you finally found happiness." Sharon sighed fondly. "Are you well?"

"We have found a cure for your son's condition Mrs. Padalecki." Jensen spoke as he snaked his arm around Jared's shoulder, his index finger gently brushing away a stray tear. "He is healthy and we have a child together."

Jensen and Jared took turns telling his family about baby Megan as Jensen worked on them individually and after a few tweaks, gave them a clean bill of health. "You Mrs. Padalecki, were suffering from the beginning stages of Alzheimer's and thanks to technology, it no longer has to be a death warrant as we have eradicated the disease. You Mr. Padalecki had the cancer gene that would have killed you in ten years but thankfully, it is no longer a threat and you Ms. Megan, would have suffered from your mother's disease once you hit the age of 52 but that is no longer a threat and you Mr. Jeff, would have suffered a stroke at the age of 45 if I hadn't gotten rid of that gene. Your family medical history is no longer a threat since we eradicated the genes that could pose a threat to you in the future."

Just then, Genevieve entered the room with baby Megan at Misha's silent request. The whole Padalecki clan turned their attention to the cooing baby as she was brought into the room. "There she is." Cried Jared as he reached out for his daughter.

"Oh, she's so adorable." Squeaked Megan as she held her hands out for her niece.  

Jared relinquished her to his sister's waiting fingers.

Baby Megan became the center of attention. Jared's sister was moved by the fact her brother would actually name is first born in memory of her.

Jensen instructed Jared to show the Padalecki clan to their home where they were to reside with them until they decided to move into their own living quarters.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Epologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has finally got his family back. His grief for them has finally ended.

Jared had filed his report with the elders. All the newest members of this society with a little bit of struggle had made adjustments to this new world. Sharon, started working in the daycare so that she could spend time with her grand daughter. Falling over herself with excitement as baby Megan did anything she considered adorable.

Baby Megan who recently turned a year in a half and she took to the Padalecki family rather quickly. Baby's are a good judge of character when it came to meeting new people.

Gerald, joined the archeologist team. Every since Jared and Jensen told him from the very beginning, about how Jared came to be here, he developed an interest. One of the best things about living in the future was that the elderly didn't need to retire because they remained healthy and vibrant.

Jeff, found himself a beautiful woman. Jared married them and they became pregnant with twins and living in their own home. It was then Jeff learned that his wife had a twin brother. He was sure she was saving that bit of information for a special occasion like this. Jeff also joined the medical team which made his parents very proud since back in his day, he was a jock who excelled in getting into trouble, luckily he has never been into any legal trouble; just staying out past curfew, drinking and living his life in the  fast lane and things got much worse for him the day they stuck Jared into the cryogenic freezer. The only way his parents could save Jeff was for the rest of them to be frozen in time hoping that they would see their son again.

Megan being a teenager when she was put in the cryogenic freezer, had to be treated as such by going to her online school and is excelling in all of her classes.

Misha and Tom were sitting on the sofa shared by Jensen and Jared. Tom smiling fondly at his husband as Misha caressed his extended belly, excited that they are finally expecting their first child.

Jared in turn, grazed his long fingers gently over his own baby bump. Sighing as Jensen pulled him in close.

Sharon refused to move out of Jared's and Jensen's home, wanting desperately to remain with their grand daughter and Gerald gladly gave into her request.

When Megan wasn't doing her school work online, she played with her niece. It was a happy family reunion.

"What if we all have our babies at the same time?" Jared asked Jensen as he rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Well my love." Jensen hugged Jared against him. "That's why we have a medical team."

"Oh I hope we do." Cried Tom excitedly bouncing on the sofa. "That would be great wouldn't it Misha?"

"It sure would." Misha kissed his husband on top of the head.

Then Tom turned his attention towards Jared, "What are you going to name him?"

"Sam." Jared smiled lovingly at his husband. "Unless you'd prefer Dean."

"Sam is perfect." Jensen laughed, kissing his husband passionately on the lips.

 


End file.
